The Chronicle of Namikaze Naruto Lucifer
by mur4s4me
Summary: " percayalah nii chan, percayalah bahwa Kami sama telah menentukan pasanganmu. Aku tau dirirmu masih berat untuk melupakannya. Tapi aku yakin jika Kami sama telah mentakdirkan sosok yang jauh lebih baik dari dia untukmu nii chan “
1. selesainya pelatihan

The Chronicle of Namikaze Naruto Lucifer

Disclaimer :

Semua karakter anime yang saya gunakan murni milik pembuat/ pencipta

Genre :

Fantasy, romance, action, supranatural, semi canon, dll

Warning :

OC, OOC, typo, pasaran, dll

Disebuah hamparan rumput yang luas, nampa dua sosok sedang berdiri berhadapan.

" kau yakin sudah ingin kembali gaki ?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka. Sosok tersebut memiliki perawakan kekar. Meskipun wajahnya sudah terlihat tua, namun itu malah menambah kesan tegas dan berwibawa yang dimilikinya.

Tangan kanannya terlihat memegang sesuatu berwarna putih yang sesekali memercikkan petir beraura suci yang diketahui sebagai masterbolt. Yap, dia adalah pemimpin olympus, pemilik julukan dewa dari para dewa, sosok yang dikenal dengan nama Zeus.

" tentu shishou, sudah saanya menunjukan eksistensiku di dunia ini", terlihat seorang remaja sekitar 17 tahunan menjawab pertanyaaan dewa zeus. Rambut spike pirang dengan poni mentupi sebagian besar wajah kanannya. " lagi pula ini sudah genap sepuluh tahun "

Mata kuning-emasnya memancarkan ketegasan, bukti tekadnya sudah bulat akan meninggalkan Olympus, tempat latihannya 3 tahun terakhir. Tombak hitam-hijau di tangannya sesekali memercikkan petir berwarna hijau cerah, seakan merespon keinginan masternya.

" kau lihat shishou ? bahkan gae bolg pun setuju denganku". Remaja itu terkekeh melihat respon tombaknya

"Nampaknya tekadmu sudah bulat ya?, haaah, baiklah baiklah, tapi sebelum kau pergi, berikan aku hadiah perpisahan yang menarik gaki !" sang dewa menghela nafas, keputusan muridnya sudah bulat. Lalu..

Blarrr!!

Tekanan energi maha dahsyat keluar dari tubuh sang dewa, menimbulkan badai petir putih di padang rumput itu. Sang dewa mengobarkan energinya hingga ke titik maksimal, menunjukkan kenapa eksistensinya pantas disebut dewa dari para dewa.

Zeus terlihat melayang diudara, penampilannya terlihat berbeda, kini dia memakai zirah yang sewarna dengan petirnya. Dewa itu menengok kebawah, melihat bagaimana reaksi murid kesayangannya.

Remaja itu terlihat menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menahan hempasan angin akibat tekanan kekuatan Zeus. Dirinya tersenyum, kali ini ini shishounya benar benar tidak main main.

Berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan salah satu mode terkuatnya, seketika keadaan senyap, udara tiba tiba memberat, tekanan gravitasi seketika berkali kali lipat, dan..

Bdumm!!

dentuman keras terdengar di padang rumput itu. kubah kehitaman dengan diameter 20 m muncul, menelan kehadiran sang remaja

Swushh

Pilar energi kehitaman menjulang ke langit keluar dari kubah hitam tersebut, yang kemudian membentuk pusaran badai awan hitam dengan kilatan petir hijau cerah. Dari tanah, keluar rantai rantai berwarna hitam kemerahan dengan ujung berupa pisau pisau bergerak liar mengitari pusaran badai tersebut

[ True Form ]

teriak remaja itu yang kini melayang ditengah badai, rambutnya yang semula pirang keemasan kini menjadi hitam sebagian, iris yang awalnya kuning-emas kini menjadi hitam kelam dengan pupil emas vertikal, menebarkan aura penuh teror.

Tubuhnya penuh dengan aksara aksara sihir kuno berwarna hitam. Sepasang sayap hitam mirip sayap elang muncul di punggungnya.

Diacungkannya Gae Bolg kepada sang shishou. "kuberikan hadiah yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan, bahkan bagi seorang dewa sepertimu shishou !".

Seakan paham apa yang remaja itu katakan, rantai rantai yang semula mengitari dirinya itu bergerak cepat, mencoba menangkap dan menyerang Zeus.

"rantai rantai seperti ini tak mungkin bisa menyentuhku gaki " Zeus mengarahkan tangannya kedepan, lalu terciptalah kekkai berbentuk setengah bola dari petir putih melindungi dirinya dari rantai rantai yang terus menyerangnnya.

Bosan karena terus di gempur rantai milik murridnya, Zeus lalu mengibaskan tangannya, seketika dari langit muncul petir petir yang menyambar, menghilangkan semua rantai yang menyerangnya,

" hanya sebatas ini ?, jangan bercanda !, tunjukkan semua yang kau punya, tunjukkan hasil latihanmu selamaini, Namikaze Naruto!". Kini, terungkap sudah sudah siapa remaja yang menjadi murid sekaligus lawan Zeus, dialah Namikaze Naruto, iblis murni dari klan ternama di Mekai.

Dialah putra kedua Namikaze Minato, iblis kelas superdevil yang menjadi sensei dari yondai maou, pemilik julukan [ mekai no kiroii senkou ] dan kushina gremory, iblis dari keluarga gremory yang memilki kemampuan khusus [ chain of destruction ]

Lalu kenapa naruto ada di olympus?, jawabannya sederhana, dia sedang berlatih sembari mengelilingi dunia selama 10 tahun.

Naruto memulai pelatihannya ketika dia berusia 15 tahun, dan mengakhiri 3 tahun terakhir masa berlatihnya di Olympus, meskipun perawakannya terlihat seperti remaja berusia 17 tahun, usia aslinya adalah 25 tahun

"coba kau tahan ini shishou!", naruto membuat ratusan, tidak, ribuan lingkaran sihir khas klan namikaze dibelakangnya.

[ Millia Rain ]

Dari lingkaran sihir naruto, keluar dengan jumlah tak terhitung tombak tombak kecil yang terbuat petir hijau menuju Zeus, mencoba melukai pemiik gelar dewa dari para dewa itu. Zeus hanya tersenyum, sihir milik muridnya ini mampu memporak porandakan satu batalyon iblis kelas ultimate dalam sekejap.

Tak ingin kalah, Zeus menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika muncul ribuan linkaran sihir didepan Zeus yang mengeluarkan tombak tombak petir putih menahan gempuran tombak tombak petir hijau milik naruto.

Blarr Blarr Blarr

Kedua sihir tingkat tinggi itu berbenturan, mencoba saling mendominasi, menunjukkaan siapa yang paling kuat. semenit berlalu, ledakan ledakan akibat benturan kedua sihir murid dan guru tersebut mereda, memperlihatkan padang rumput yang porak poranda.

Tampak naruto dan Zeus masih berada di posisisnya masing masing. Pertarungan kedua sihir tadi berakhir seri. " kau lumayan juga gaki, selama ini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan petirku", puji zeus kepada muridnya.

"ini masih belum seberapa shishou ", merasa bosan dengan pertarungan jarak jauh, naruto melesat kearah zeus, meninggalkan after image berupa kilatan listrik hijau cerah.

Trankk

Dengan reflek yang luar biasa, masterbolt zeus menahan tebasan vertikal dari gaebolg milik naruto yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya. " bagaimana jika kita naikkan levelnya shishou ? ", naruto menyerang mebabi buta, pertarungan jarak dekat kini menjadi opsinya.

" kau yang memintanya,gaki ! ", merek berdua lalu menghilang bersama dalam kilatan hijau dan putih, saling beradu sihir dan senjata

Trankk Blarr Blarr

Yang terlihat hanyalah dua kilat yang berbeda warna saling beradu dan ledakan di sana sini. Decakan kagum keluar dari mulut para dewa dan dewi olympus, yang secara tidak resmi menonton pertarungan antara murid dan guru itu.

Baru kali ini ada sosok yang mampu mengimbangi dewa zeus bertarung, bahkan sampai menggunakan masterbolt miliknya. "aku tak menyangka naruto kun bisa mengimbangi Zeus sama " sang dewi cinta, Aprhodite memuji naruto yang mampu mengimbangi Zeus.

"hmph, tentu saja, karena dia adalah muridku " dengan nada bangga, Ares, sang dewa perang menanggapi ucapan Aphrodite."kau bahkan pernah dikalahkan olehnya, bukan begitu Ares ?" ucap Ponseidon sang dewa penguasa laut menyeringai,membeberkan fakta bahwa ares pernah dikalahkan naruto saat sparring.

"ck, diamlah dan nikmati pertandingan ini saja, dasar dewa tua", decakan kesal keluar dari mulut Ares karena aibnya dibongkar oleh Ponseidon. "ha'i ha'i", hanya jawaban dengan nada mengejek yang diberikan Ponseidon.

[ Renzoku Rasenringu ]

Bola bola hitam dengan konsentrasi energi tinggi tercipta disekeliling naruto. " Terima ini " bola bola itu lalu menuju kearah Zeus dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diikuti mata

Blarr Blarr Blarr

Ledakan beruntun terjadi di tempat dimana zeus berada. Setelah ledakan mereda, nampak zeus berada didalm kekkai berbentuk bola yang retak di sana sini. " heh, serangan seperti ini belum bisa mengalah.. "

" kau berisik shishou " seketika naruto sudah berada tepat disamping zeus dengan gae bolg terayun

[ Mikazu no Mai ]

Pyarr

Dengan mudahnya tebasan dari gae bolg menghancurkan pelindung milik Zeus. Namun sebelum mengenai dirinya, Zeus menahan gae bolg dengan masterbolt

" memotong perkataan gurumu ? sungguh tindakan yang tidak sopan gaki "

" maa, lupakan itu, kau terlalu berisik saat bertarung shishou " naruto membalas perkataan Zeus dengan seringainya. " heahhh " teriak naruto semakin menekan gae bolg miliknya

Blarrr

Ledakan petir berbeda warna terjadi ketika Naruto dan Zeus saling menekankan senjata mereka.

" kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan tombakmu eh gaki ?" percikkan petir putih milik zeus semakin menggila. Kini terlihat posisi naruto yang sedang terjepit. " kurasa kau harus banyak berlatih lagi "

Trankk

Gae bolg terlepas dari tangan naruto yang tak kuat menahan tekanan dari senjata milik dewa itu. Tak menunggu lama, Zeus langsung menebaskan masterbolt kearah naruto

Blarr

" uargg !"

Iblis pirang itu harus merelakan tubuhnya terpental puluhan meter sebelum berhenti ketika menabrak sebuah batu besar. " g gh, ku kuso, ini sungguh menyakitkan " ucap naruto sambil perlahan bangkit dan menghilang ketempat dimana gae bolg terpental

" Mampu bertahan dari masterbolt ? kau sungguh hebat gaki, sekarang coba tahan ini " Zeus menciptakan sebuah tombak listrik berukuran sedang dengan konsentrasi energi amat tinggi yang mampu meratakan sebuah kota kecil dalam sekali serang.

Zeus melemparkan tombak buatannya kearah naruto yang sepertinya masih kesakitan. Terlihat dari cara iblis itu berdiri yang masih menggunakan gae bolg untuk dijadikan tumpuan

Melihat adanya serangan yang menuju kearahnya, naruto menyimpan gae bolg, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Seketika, tercipta sebuah busur panah berwarna hijau-hitam. Naruto lalu mengarahkan busur panahnya tepat kearah tombak Zeus

[ Kami no Satsujin! ]

teriak naruto sembari melepaskan anak panahnya. Kedua teknik tingkat dewa itu berbenturan, dan

Blarrr

Ledakan berukuran rakasasa ketika panah dan tombak berbeda warna itu bertemu. Para dewa dan dewi olympus yang melihat mereka dari kejauhanpun harus membuat kekkai agar mereka tidak terkena dampaknya.

"kuso, benar benar gila!", umpat Ares didalam kekkainya.

Lima menit telah berlalu setelah ledakan akibat dua teknik tingkat dewa itu bertemu, Zeus dan naruto melayang dengan terengah engah.

" omoshiroi ne shishou, namun sepertinya ini akan segera berakhir "

Naruto tersenyum misterius, membuat zeus mengernyitkan dahinya.' Apa maksudnya ini akan segera berakhir? 'Batin Zeus keheranan

Tiba tiba naruto menonaktifkan true form miliknya. Badai petir hijau seketika mereda di padang rumput tempat pertarungan mereka

" sudah selesai kah ?" gumam para dewa dewi olympus yang melihat naruto menoonaktifkan true form miliknya.

Namun sepertinya mereka harus menelan bulat bulat apa yang mereka ucapkan

Naruto mendarat di padang rumput itu. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah greatsword dari sihir penyimpanannya.

" siapkan mentalmu shishou, ini akan menyakitkan "

'ma masaka, jangan jangan ?!'

Naruto berkonsentrasi, mengarahkan semua energnya untuk mengaktifkan salah satu mode yang baru baru ini ia kuasai secara sembunyi sembunyi dari para dewa dewi olympus terkecuali Zeus. Seketika muncul api berwarna biru yang terpusat pada greatswordnya. Api itu kemudian saling memutari naruto

Sementara itu, para dewa dan dewi terkecuali zeus membelalakkan matanya ketika naruto mengeluarkaan sebilah pedang yang sangat mereka kenali

" bukankah itu ?".

" Caladbolg " ucap mereka bersamaan. Well, siapa yang tak mengenal Greatsword yang pernah digunakan untuk memotong 3 kepala Trihexa oleh malaikat terkuat, Kariel. Malaikat yang diciptakan pertama kali sekaligus diangkat menjadi tangan kanan Tuhan yang diduga tewas bersamaan dengan meleburnya Tuhan menjadi cahaya ketika Great War

[Dai Tomon : Tengoku no Fuin : Kai ! }

Blarr

aura suci memenuhi padang rumput itu setelah naruto melantunkan pelepasannya. Pakaian serta jubah putih dengan rune sihir kuno berwarna biru kini membalut tubuhnya

" hah hah, padahal aku hanya menggunakan tingkat kelima, namun tak kusangka akan selelah ini " gumam naruto sedikit terengah.

Aura suci namun penuh akan teror menguar dari tubuh naruto, membuat para dewa dewi olympus mau tak mau harus ikut meningkatkan intensitas energi milik mereka.

Zeus hanya tersenyum melihat perkembangan muridnya. Dia berusaha berdiri meskipun dada bagian kirinya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Walaupun dia tahu jika naruto merupakan pemegang tiga senjata Kariel,namun tak ia sangka jika naruto mampu menggunakan senjata terkuat milik tangan kanan tuhan itu sampai ke tingkat ini

Petir petir mulai menyeimuti zeus, kemudian terpusat pada masterbolt di genggamannya. Zeus lalu memasang posisi melempar masterbolt miliknya.

" terima ini gaki "

[ Last Destroyer ]

Zeus mengeluarkan salah satu tekhnik terkuatnya[last destroyer, sebuah teknik yang mampu meratakan Tokyo dalam sekali serang. Masterbolt terus melaju, menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya

Naruto yang melihat masterbot tertuju kearahnya hanya tersenyum, kemudian menebaskan caladbolg secara horizontal dan vertikal

[Heavenly Slash]

Dari tebasan itu keluar gelombang api biru berbentuk tanda tambah (), menghalau masterbolt milik Zeus

Bumm! Dduarr

Ledakan dengan besar tak terkira terjadi ketika dua teknik itu bertemu. Menghempaskan segala sesuatu disekitarnya. Para dewa dewi Olympus harus membuat kekkai berkali kali lipat lebih kuat dari tadi agar mereka tak terkena dampaknya

' kuso, benar benar tidak waras' batin mereka seraya menahan kekkai agar tidak hancur

Beberapa saat berlalu hingga ledakan benrangsur mereda. Memperlihatkan kondisi zeus yang berbaring tak berdaya dan naruto yang jatuh berlutut karena kelelahan. Dengan sisa tenaganya, naruto menghilang dalam kilatan hijau menuju tempat zeus

" Hadiah yang benar benar indah gaki " pujian terlontar dari mulut Zeus yang kini berbaring kelelahan sambil melihat padang rumput milik olympus yang sudah luluh lantak, tidak menunjukan bahwa sebelumnya itu adalah sebuah padang rumput.

" Kau terlalu memujiku shishou ", naruto hanya tersenyum kaku, dirinya merasa bersalah karena telah merusak salah satu tempat terluas dan terindah di olympus.

" istirahatlah disini terlebih dahulu gaki, tundalah kepulanganmu, paling tidak 2 atau 3 hari, kau tidak ingin pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini kan ? ", ucap Zeus kepada naruto yang kini berbaring kelelahan di sampingnya.

" baiklah jika kau memaksa, shishou, tapi, mungkin besok aku sudah pulang, aku sangat merindukannya kau tau shishou ?"

" baiklah baiklah, terserahmu saja, nikmatilah hari terakhirmu di olympus ", Zeus hanya tersenyum maklum, dirinya paham bahwa naruto sangat merindukan tunangannya di mekai

Sementara itu, di taman hiburan kota kuoh, Jepang, terlihat perempuan cantik bersurai merah crimson yang sedang bermesraan dengan remaja laki laki berambut coklat yang memiliki aura naga. Kini perempuan itu sedang membelai rambut remaja laki laki yang tidur di pangkuannya

' Gomenne naruto kun, aku hanya ingin mempunyai keturunan yang kuat, aku ingin mempunyai bayi naga darinya, bukan salahmu ketika kau tidak memiliki apa yang dia miliki, ini juga demi kebaikan kaum iblis di mekai ', batin perempuan itu

Tanpa dia sadari, sebuah malapetaka akan menimpa keluarganya hanya karena impian bodohnya

Kembali ke olympus, kini Naruto dan Zeus sedang berbaring di arena bekas petempuran mereka, terdiam dengan pikiran masing masing, sampai, "hoy kalian, kemarilah dan bergabung bersama kami " zeus berteriak kearah kerumunan dewa-dewi yang mengintip pertarungan mereka.

Seketika keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Ares. Dengan langkah kaku, mereka menghampiri zeus dan naruto. " Ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan, Ares? " tanya Zeus dengan sedikit penekanan.

Glek

Ares meneguk ludahnya kasar."sepertinya kau sudah tau ya, Zeus sama?' ares berkata dengan terbata bata. Dari awal, ia merasa bahwa ide untuk mengintip pertemuan khusus antara zeus dan naruto bukanlah ide yang bagus.

" haaah, tak perlu kaku seperti itu, dari awal aku dan naruto sudah merasakan kehadiranmu yang mengikuti kami " Zeus berkata dengan lancar tanpa rasa bersalah karena menghancurkan salah satu tempat berharga olympus

" dasar adik bodoh, apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau lakukan hah ?", Hestia berkacak pinggang mengomeli adiknya. " Tidakkah ada perasaan bersalah dihatimu ,setelah menghancurkan tempat ini ?! "

"ha'i ha'i, gomenasai onee sama", jawab malas Zeus. " kau!", hestia berteriak marah, perkataannya seolah dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh adiknya, berniat maju untuk menghajar zeus

" Sudahlah hestia sama, mungkin shishou masih lelah ",lerai Naruto. " hmph, kau selalu membelanya naru ", Hestia menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi, para dewa dan dewi disana termasuk naruto terbelalak tak percaya ,astaga, mereka benar benar tak menduga bahwa seorang dewi penuh keanggunan seperti hestia bisa bertingkah layaknya seorang gadis SMA.

" apa ?!", tanya hestia yang menjadi pusat perhatian. "tidak, bukan apa apa ", jawab mereka serempak sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata Hestia menyipit, menatap mereka penuh selidik.

" maa maa, sudahlah nee sama, bagaiman jika kita segera kembali ke istana dan megadakan pesta, bukankah Naruto besok sudah kembali ke Mekai ", ucap Zeus berusaha mengubah suasana, yang di setujui oleh yang lainnya.

" dan Ares, berhubung kau yang pertama kali mngintip pertemua khusus kami, jadi kau yang harus membereskan tempat ini, mengerti ?". Ares yang mendengar perkataan Zeus kembali meneguk ludahnya kasar, kerusakan yang ditimbulkan akibat pertarungan Zeus dan naruto diluar akal sehat manusia, bahkan dewa.

Butuh seharian penuh baginya untuk membereskan kekacauan di tempat ini. Mencoba protes, Ares hanya dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Zeus, dirinya tidaklah bodoh untuk mencoba melawan Zeus yang kekuatannya masih diatasnya, tidak punya pilihan lain, Ares hanya menganggukan kepalanya kaku.

" Anak pintar ", Puji Zeus yang kemudian meninggalkan tempat pertarungan, kemudian diikuti yang lannya.

Keesokan harinya, terlihat naruto yang sedang berpamitan dengan para dewa dewi di olympus. " Naruto, suatu saat nanti akan kukalahkan kau, jadi jangan pernah kalah sebelum kukalahkan ", Ares mengepalkan tangannya, mengacungkan tinju kedepan yang dibalas oleh kepalan tangan naruto .

" tentu, kutunggu sampai saat itu tiba, Ares sama ".

" Naruto kun , ini pesanan yang kau minta, jangan lupa undang kami di pernikahanmu ya", Aprhodite menyerahakan dua kotak kecil. " tentu Aphro nee, kalian pasti ku undang ".

" Gaki, jika mekai mengkhianatimu, jika mekai membuangmu, jika mekai memusuhimu, Olympus adalah rumah kedua bagimu, Olympus adalah rekanmu, kau sudah kami anggap bagian dari olympus gaki ". Zeus berucap sembari memegang kedua pundak naruto.

" kau hanya terlalu khawatir shishou", naruto tersenyum seraya menurunkan kedua tangan Zeus

" nah, waktunya aku pulang, minna, terimakasih atas perhatian, kasih sayang, dan pelatihan yang kalian berikan, jasa kalian akan selalu kukenang, lain kali mungkin aku akan kembali ke sini, sayonara minna " ucap naruto yang kemudian menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi khas namikaze.

" sayonara naru/naruto kun/ gaki ", balas para dewa dewi olympus. Naruto lalu hilang, tertelan sihir teleportasi milik klannya

Di sebuah pinggiran sungai di kota Kuoh, nampak seseorang pria berambut hitam dengan poni berwarna pirang sedang memancing dan seorang gadis berambut putih-perak panjang sedang duduk melamun. " oi Viola!, memikirkannya lagi ?", sang pria menegur gadis itu, namun sang gadis tetap asik melamun.

Twich

perempatan muncul di dahi sang pria karena ucapannya di abaikan oleh gadis itu. "oi viola ", pria tadi melemparkan cacing umpannya kearah sang gadis.

"kyaaa" teriak sang gadis histeris. Bagaimana tidak, tiba tiba di atas pahanya mendarat seekor cacing.

"pffttt Buahahaha" akhirnya, suara tawa pecah dari pelaku pelemparan cacing tadi. " astaga, viola, bagaimana jika dunia tau, bahwa viola lucifer, salah satu keturunan lucifer terakhir sekaligus hakuryuukou terkuat menjerit histeris karena seekor cacing"pria itu berkata sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu lama tertawa.

Deg

Tiba tiba suasana menjadi mencekam, pria berponi pirang itu hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar,sepertinya dia tadi salah bicara, kemudian ia menengok kearah sang gadis yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi sang gadis tak terlihat akibat poni yang menutupi wajahnya menambah kesan horor bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Fuck, umpat sang pria tadi mencoba mencptakan lingkaran sihir untuk kabur. Mesikipun dirinya adalah gubernur malaikat jatuh, tapi dia sadar kalau melawan muridnya adalah hal yang sia sia, dirinya tidak ingin mati konyol.

Salahkan saja kombinasi darah iblis lucifer dan salah satu longinus, Divine Dividing yang mendiami tubuh muridnya, serta pelatihan yang diberikan oleh seekor iblis muda berambut pirang-emas khas klan namikaze, yang menyebabkan muridnya bisa menciptakan evolusi dari balance breaker yang menggabungkan kekuatan iblis serta longinus milik muridnya

" azazel "

ucap sang gadis dengan suara semanis mungkin, tapi bagi pria yang bernama azazel, suara itu bak alunan musik shinigami. " y ya viola ", azazel berusaha tenang, meskipun tetap tidak bisa. Rencana kaburnya gagal karena dirinya baru sadar bahwa di sekitarnya terdapat kekkai yang dibuat gadis itu untuk mengurungnya.

" v viola, a aku ta tadi h hanya ber bercanda", azazel berusaha menahan emosi muridnya, namun sepertinya sang murid hanya mengabaikannya.

Viola kini melangkah maju perlahan, disertai hawa intimidasi khas naga. Raut wajah yang tak terlihat akibat poni yang menambah kesan horror gadis lucifer itu

" A aku akan me melakukan a papun agar kau memaafkanku ", azazel yang kini berlutut menahan hawa intimidasi seekor naga yang keluar dari tubuh sang gadis mencoba meminta maaf. " kau akan melakukan apapun?" tanya gadis itu angkuh , seringai muncul di wajah cantiknya yang tertupi helm armor.

" y ya ,mungkin", entah kenapa, perasaan azazel kini menjadi tak nyaman. " baiklah, aku hanya ingin kau bersujud di hadapanku, bukan sebagai azazel, tetapi sebagai gubernur malaikat jatuh"

' Holy shit ' umpat azazel, semua harga diri malaikat jatuh harus diinjak injak di depan gadis lucifer yang kini menjadi muridnya tu. "kau tidak ingin meminta hal lain, viola ?", azazel mencoba menawar. " hmmmm, kurasa aku punya permintaan lain" azazel bernapas lega," puaskan nafsu bertarungku ", ucap viola dari balik armornya.

" kau gila kah !" azazel berteriak, menatap viola tidak percaya. Melawan viola lucifer yang dia tau bahwa kesempatan menagnya mendekati nol persen?!, jangan bercanda!

" maka dari itu sujudlah di hadapanku"

" ba baiklah "

Azazel menghela nafas lelah. tak punya pilihan lain, dia mulai menurunkan badannya, toh, disini tak ada bawahan yang melihatnya. Tepat ketika azazel menyentuhkan keningnya di tanah, sebuah lingkaran khas klan yang sangat azazel dan viola kenali muncul didekat mereka.

Naruto yang baru saja sampai di pinggiran sungai kuoh langsung sweatdrop, bagaimana tidak, kini di depannya nampak pemandangan yang sangat aneh, dimana seorang guru sedang bersujud kepada muridnya. ' Murid kurang ajar ' batinnya. Setelah menormalkan keadaan, naruto menyapa mereka

" yo, hisashiburi, viola, ero datenshi ", sapa naruto ramah.

" sen senpai ", ucap viola tergagap, aura naga miliknya langsung menghilang. Dirinya benar benar terkejut akan kemunculan senpainya. " hisashiburi, naruto senpai ", balas nya tersenyum setelah kembali normal.

" ah hisashiburi, naruto ", balas azazel setelah berdiri, tidak ingin menghancurkan imagenya. " sudah selesai kah ? " tanya azazel

" ha'i , aku baru saja kembali dari olympus, setelah ini aku akan langsung ke mekai, aku sudah sangat merindukannya "

" ha'i ha'i, jangan lupa undang kami di pernikahanmu oke ?", azazel tersenyum kecut, nampaknya ada yang disembunyikan oleh gubernur da tenshi ini

" wakatta, dan viola, ini oleh oleh untukmu dari olympus, buatan tangan aphrodite sama", naruto memberikan viola salah satu kotak kecil yang diberikan dewi aphrodite.

Viola yang mendapat oleh oleh khusus dari naruto hanya tersenyum malu, semburat merah nampak di paras ayunya. " a arigatou, senpai ", ucapnya.

Viola memegang kotak kecil pemberian naruto. " boleh kubuka, senpai ?", tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto.

" astaga, ini cantik sekali", viola terkagum melihat hadiah pemberian naruto, sebuah kalung dengan bandul berupa permata sapphire indah. " syukurlah kau menyukainya ", naruto tersenyum menghela nafas lega

" untukku ?" tanya azazel mengharap.

" tentu saja ada ", naruto tersenyum misterius, lalu membuka sihir penyimpanannya untuk mengeluarkan gae bolg. " mau ?", tawar naruto tersenyum iblis, mengacungkan tombak kesayangannya yang sesekali memercikkan petir berwarna hijau cerah khas seorang namikaze naruto ke arah azazel.

" astaga, kau sudah gila kah?!", azazel berteriak histeris sembari melompat mundur, dirinya tau benda apa yang dipegang naruto.

" hahaha, tenang saja azazel, aku hanya bercanda ", naruto tertawa lepas, lalu memasukkan kembali gae bolg ke dimensi sihir miliknya.

" ah sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pulang, jaa ne viola, ero datenshi", naruto berpamitan kepada mereka berdua, kemudian hilang di telan sihir teleportasi namikaze

"jaa ne, senpai/naruto", balas viola dan azazel

" aku penasaran sekuat apa senpai sekarang..", tanya viola entah kepada siapa

" bukankah kita akan segera mengetahuinya ", balas azazel serius

"haaah, semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada senpai ", viola menghela nafas, kemudian menatap langit yang enah kenapa tiba tiba menjadi mendung

" ya, semoga saja"

Konichiwa ?!

Yosh, setelah lama menimbang nimbang, akhirnya berani juga update nih fanfic. Yahh, sebenarnya sudah sekitar setengah tahunan sih saya mulai masuk di dunia perfanfiksian, tapi cuma jadi silent reader.

Umm, masalah cerita, kurasa idenya memang sudah pasaran ya ?

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi sih, soalnya saya emang suka yang genrenya kayak gitu

Dan disini, Zeus menduduki peringkat kat empat, tepat diatas Sakra/ Indra.

Kenapa ?, ya suka aja, apalagi dia dijuluki dewa dari para dewa. Selain itu, saya juga mengkonfirmasi adanya fem!vali.

Penampilan naruto pas mode [tengoku no fuin ]?, liat aja mode gabungan sorey sama mikleo di anime tale of zerestia x , tapi panahnya diganti ama pedang caladbolg . Penampilan viola?, bayangin aja kombinasi dari tomoe gozen (fate) ama natsukawa masuzu (oreshura ).

Umm, apalagi ya..

Oh, masalah malaikat kariel, itu cuma karangan penulis aja. Danj senjatanya ada tiga, dua sudah disebutkan dan satu lagi masih rahasia

Tentang update, akan saya usahakan seminggu atau dua minggu sekali, maklumlah, banyak tugas dari sekolah, apalagi saya masih kelas satu SMK.

Sebenernya saya pengen juga update dua cerita lain. Yang satu sekitar zaman kerajaan kerajaan, yang satunya lagi naruto universe. Tapi, ini dulu ajalah, dielesaiin

Oke, sekian dari saya, ada kurang lebihnya mohon maaf

Mur4s4me out!


	2. kenyataan menyakitkan

Sementara itu, di mansion Namikaze, Mekai

" Haaah, tempat ini tak banyak berubah ", ucap naruto bermonolog, dia kemudian berkeliling sebentar, sebelum dihadang oleh para iblis penjaga

" Siapa kau, iblis asing ? " tanya salah satu iblis yang sepertinya pimpinan dari mereka. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan surai spike berwarna perak dan sebuah masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Mengetahui siapa yang bertanya, Naruto hanya tersenyum misterius.

" Kau lupa denganku, Kakashi nii ? " tanya Naruto kepada iblis tersebut. Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, seorang iblis kelas atas yang menjadi knight milik kakaknya, Menma. Sekaligus iblis yang pertama kali mengajarkannya teknik berpedang.

" Kutanya lagi siapa kau, dan kenapa kau memanggilku kakak ?! " Nada lebih tegas disertai sedikit KI dikeluaran iblis perak itu. Dirinya bingung kenapa sosok iblis didepannya memanggilnya kakak. ' hmm, rambut pirang-emas, sepertinya dia dari klan namikaze, tapi mata itu, aku seperti tak asing dengannya '

" Huh, kau tak asik ttbayou" Kali ini Naruto mengeluarkan trademark ciri khasnya dulu. Yah, meskipun kini dia sudah meninggalkannya sih. Alasannya ?, tentu saja karena larangan dari dewi tertinggi mitologi shinto ketika dia dalam masa pelatihan

' ttbayou ?, jangan jangan ?!'

" k ka kau, naruto" ucap Kakashi terbata, yang membuat para iblis penjaga di belakangnya tersentak kaget. Well, siapa yang tak mengenal seorang Namikaze Naruto, putra kedua Lord Minato dan Lady Kushina. seorang prodigy dari Namikaze dan di gadang gadang menjadi penerus gelar Lucifer di masa mendatang, serta satu satunya iblis yang memiliki afinitas elemen petir hijau.

" Ah, akhirnya kalian ingat juga "

" d dia naruto sama ?!"

" s serius ?! "

" Oi minna, segera beri kabar kepada lord Minato dan lady Kushina bahwa Namikaze Naruto telah kembali dari latihannya " teriak Kakashi kepada para iblis penjaga dibelakangnya, kemudian memeluk naruto sebentar

" Dan okaeri Naruto, kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar kepada kami terlebih dahulu ?"

" Hehehe, kau tentu tidak lupa dengan hobiku bukan, Kakashi nii ? " mendengar alasan itu, Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Kebiasaan Naruto yang selalu membuat kejutan ternyata tidak berubah

" Ha'i ha'i, ayo kita masuk terlebih dahulu, keluargamu pasti sangat terkejut atas kepulangan mendadak ini " ucap Kakashi mengajak sosok iblis yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya masuk ke mansion.

" i itu Naruto sama ? "

" kyaa tampannya !, Naruto sama jauh lebih tampan daripada dulu "

Bisikan bisikan para maid yang berlalu lalalng terdengar jelas ditelinga kedua iblis yang sedang berjalan masuk menuju ruang keluarga itu.

" wah wah, tak kusangka kau sekarang jauh lebih populer " ucap Kakashi dengan eye smile nya

" maa, aku tak sepopuler itu kok " balas naruto seraya menyapa para maid yang berpapasan dengannya

Di sisi lain

" Dasar anak bodoh, mengapa kembali tanpa mengabari terlebih dahulu" gerutu Kushina, dia tak habis pikir kenapa Naruto pulang tanpa memberi pesan atau berita.

" setidaknya kita bisa menyambutnya kan ? "

" sudahlah Kushina, kau tentu sudah hafal bukan kebiasaan anak itu " Minato berkata menenangkan istrinya yang memiliki sifat 'sedikit' tempramental

" ha'i ha'i "

Di ruang keluarga, terlihat seluruh keluarga naruto sudah berkumpul, mulai dari sang ayah, Namikaze Minato, lalu ibunya, Namikaze (Gremory ) Kushina, kemudian kakaknya, Namikaze Menma, dan yang terakhir, adiknya, Namikaze Asia.

" Uwahh, tak kusangka onii chan sudah kembali " seru Asia dengan nada gembira mengetahui kakaknya sudah kembali dari latihan. Meskipun dirinya sedikit lupa dengan wajah sang kakak karena kakaknya pergi saatnya dia berusia enam tahun. " uuu, Asia yakin onii chan sudah jauh lebih tampan "

Minato dan Kushina hanya memandang aneh kearah putri mereka

" err, Asia chan, kau bukan penyuka incest kan ? "

Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, Asia hanya mampu face palm

" lie, aku masih normal kok, kaa chan "

" yokatta "

" Heh, kuyakin aku masih jauh lebih tampan dari adik bodoh itu " dengus Menma dengan nada bangga

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat Naruto berjalan beriringan bersama Kakashi. Naruto yang melihat keluarganya pun tersenyum. Kerinduan terpancar jelas di kedua manik kuning-emasnya. Mencoba berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, tiba tiba kushina sudah berada didepannya.

' cepat sekali '

Plak

Bukan sebuah pelukan, namun malah tamparan cukup keras dia terima dari sang ibu.

" k ku kushina ? "

" k kaa chan ?! "

Naruto yang hendak protes kemudian terkejut ketika kushina memeluknya erat dan menangis di bahunya

" hiks o hiks okaeri hiks naru chan" ucap kushina disela tangisnya. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian membalas pelukan ibunya, " hmm, tadaima kaa chan"

Setelah selesai dengan acara penyambutan dadakannya, kini terlihat naruto dan keluarganya sedang menikmati makan siang bersama sembari bercengkrama. sudah lama mereka tidak makan siang bersama naruto

" jadi Naruto, bagaimana hasil latihanmu? " tanya Minato

" tentu saja luar biassa tou san, sekarang aku cukup kuat untuk mengahajarmu ", ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis. Minato yang mendengar ucapan anaknya hanya tersenyum maklum, _mana mungkin naruto yang hanya berusia 25 tahun bisa menghajarku, saat ini butuh 2 orang maou dalam bentuk true form untuk bisa mengimbangiku_, batinnya percaya diri.

Dirinya tak tahu bahwa kini naruto bisa mengimbangi yondai maou dalam bentuk true form sekaligus

" ne minna, siapa diantara kalian yang bisa berpedang ?", Naruto bertanya kepada keluarganya

" ano, onii chan, memang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ", Asia bertanya kepada kakaknya, jujur, akhir akhir ini dia sering belajar berpedang kepada knight milik kakaknya, Hatake Kakashi

" ah, apakah kau bisa berpedang, imoutou ?", bukannya menjawab, naruto balik bertanya kepada adiknya, yang dijawab oleh muka memerah malu oleh asia

" bukankah kau akhir akhir ini sering belajar berpedang bersama Kakashi nii, Asia chan ?" Menma menanyakan kebiasaan latihan berpedang adik bersama knightnya belakangan ini.

" ha'i , gomenasai menma nii chan " ucap Asia menundukan kepalanya, merasa bersalah karena meminjam knight kakaknya tanpa ijin

" kenapa kau menundukan kepala nee, aku tak akan marah kok " ucap Menma menenangkan asia. " justru aku malah senang kau bisa belajar seni beladiri bersenjata "

" jadi imouto, kau tertarik ilmu berpedang ?", Naruto meminta kepastian asia

" ha'i onii chan" jawab Asia tegas

" naru chan, kenapa kau bertanya tentang pedang kepada asia chan ?" Kushina menatap putra keduanya penasaran.

" karena aku ingin memberikan pedang ini, kepada asia chan " Naruto lalu menciptakan sihir peyimpanannya. Mengambil sebuah pedang yang sangat mereka kenali

" bu bukan kah itu.." Minato menunjuk pedang yang Naruto keluarkan dengan jari bergetar karena terkejut

" seperti yang tou san kira, ini adalah Narukami, pedang dengan elemen petir yang kuat, cocok untuk seorang klan pengendali petir seperti kita " Naruto menjelaskan pedang yang berada di tangannya, Narukami, sebuah pedang yang memiliki elemen petir

" aku mendapatkannya dari salah satu dari five dragon king, [Fafnir] " tambah naruto yang semakin membuat tersentak kaget

" k kau bertemu Fafnir ?"

" maa, hanya pertemuan biasa kok "

" nah imoutou, coba kau pegang ini " Naruto menyerahkan Narukami kepada Asia

" wah, sugoi ne onii chan " mata Asia berbinar melihat Narukami yang dipegangnya sesekali memercikkan petir berwarna kuning cerah. Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah asia.

" ehmm, Naruto, ada yang harus dibahas mengenai pertunanganmu " Minato berdehem untuk meminta perhatian, kemudian menatap serius kearah anaknya

" ada apa dengan pertunanganku, tou san", tanya Naruto penuh keheranan. " apa ada masalah ?"

" sebenarnya pihak Gremory sudah menanyakan kepada kita tentang hari pernikahanmu dengan Rias, berhubung kau sudah kembali, bagaimana jika malam ini kita pergi ke mansion gremory untuk membahas tentang hari pernikahan kalian ?"

" ha'i, aku tidak keberatan kalau kita pergi malam ini, tou san ", Naruto menjawab dengan semangat, tidak sadar akan kenyataan pahit yang sebentar lagi di terimanya

Timeskip

Malam harinya, Naruto bersama keluarganya pergi ke mansion Gremory untuk membahas pernikahan antara Namikaze Naruto dan putri kedua lord Gremory, Rias gremory. Perlu diketahui bahwa Rias adalah salah satu teman masa kecil Naruto. Selama perjalanan, tak henti hentinya naruto tersenyum sembari menatap kotak kecil di tangannya. Ah, dia ingin tau bagaimana Rias sekarang

Sesampainya di mansion gremory, keluarga Namikaze langsung di sambut oleh para maid di sana

" silahkan ikuti saya ", ucap seorang maid bersurai silver, yang dibalas oleh anggukan oleh keluarga Namikaze

Setelah sampai di ruang keluarga, Naruto dan keluarganya langsung disambut oleh keluarga Rias

" ah, hisashiburi, Naruto kun, minna " ucap wanita bersurai colat yang merupakan ibunda dari Rias. Dia adalah Venelana Bael, seorang iblis kelas atas dari klan Bael

" hisashiburi, Baa san ", balas Naruto,

" baa san, dimana Rias, dari tadi aku tak melihatanya ", ucap Naruto sambil menengok kanan dan kiri.

" ah, kau sangat merindukannya ne? Rias chan mungkin masih dikamarnya. Grayfia, bisakah kau antarkan Naruto kun kekamar Rias ?" pinta Venelana kepada maid bersurai silver yang menjemput naruto beserta keluarganya tadi

" Ha'i,silahkan ikuti saya, Naruto sama ", Grayfia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar rias yang di ikuti oleh naruto. Meninggalkan keluarga namikaze dan gremory yang sedang berkumpul membahas pernikahan putra dan putri mereka

" Grayfia nee, bagaimana kedaan Rias selama ini ", tanya Naruto kepada maid yang berjalan di sampingnya

" keadaan Rias sama selama ini baik, Naruto sama ", balas maid itu dengan nada datar namun sopan

" mou, buang keformalanmu Grayfia nee, kau tau aku benci keformalan kan ?" , Naruto berujar kesal kepada maid disampingnya. Oh ayolah, dia sudah kenal dengan maid itu sejak kecil, bahkan kata ibunya, maid itu sering berebut dengan maou leviathan untuk menggendongnya waktu dia masih bayi.

Grafiya yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli, lalu memasang senyum ramah di wajahnya. " ha'i ha'i Naruto kun ", grayfia menceritakan tentang kehidupan Rias selama ini, tentang bagaimana Rias mendapat peerage nya, termasuk seorang seikiryuutei. Tak terasa, mereka sudah hampir sampai di kamar rias

'kekkai', batin naruto merasakan kekkai di sekitar kamar rias.

Lalu menghentikan Grafiya yang berjalan di sampingnya. Grafiya yang sedang berjalan tentu terkejut karena naruto menggenggam tangannya, hendak bertanya, namun naruto menjelaskan tindakannya terlebih dahulu.

" Grayfia nee, aku merasakan kekkai pendeteksi di depan kita, bisakah kau tekan auramu setipis mungkin?", pinta naruto serius

" wakatta, Naruto kun " grafiya mengangguk, lalu menenkan auranya setipis yang dia bisa

Mereka lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamar Rias, mencoba mendengar apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu

' _ah, isse, ah kun, ka kau, terla ah lu keras'__'_

_"ugh buchou ,kau sempit ugh sperti biasa'__'_

_" kyaa, k kau ah membuat ah ku gilah ah '__' bu buchou, ugh ak aku keluar'__'_

_"ah ke keluar ah keluarkan se ah mua, bi biar kan aku men ah dapat ba ah yi naga'__'_

_" ahhh/ugggh'_

Naruto dan Grafiya yang mendengar desahan dari balik kamar Rias tentu saja sangat terkejut. Dengan segera, Naruto lalu menghantamkan tinjunya ke pintu kamar Rias, mencoba memastikan apa yang dia dengar

Deg

Pyarr

Hancur sudah hati naruto ketika melihat Rias bercumbu dengan lelaki yang dia rasakan sebagai Seikiryuutei. Dengan segera, dia berbalik, meninggalkan raut wajah terkejut dari rias dan issei.

" na naruto kun?" pekik Rias kaget, dirinya tidak tau bahwa yang dimaksud tamu spesial oleh Grayfia adalah tunangannya. Hendak mengejar Naruto,namun seketika tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan

" Tetaplah disini, kau menjijikkan Rias Gremory ",Grayfia berkata dingin disertai Killing Intents yang membuat issei dan rias terduduk dengan mata melebar. " inikah balasan atas semua yang Naruto kun lakukan untukmu ?, derajatmu tak lebih rendah dari seorang pelacur "

Deg

Keluarga naruto dan rias yang sedang bercengkrama seketika tersentak merasakan KI yang cukup kuat dari arah kamar Rias. Mereka semua lalu bergegas kearah sumber KI tersebut. Di suatu lorong mansion, mereka berpapasan dengan naruto yang berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Naru chan !", seru kushina yang melihat putranya. Ketika mendekat Kushina menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dari Naruto. " ada apa Naru chan ?", tanya kushina mencoba menghentikan naruto.

" daijoubu kaa chan , aku hanya ingin sendiri ", Naruto melepas genggaman ibunya perlahan, lalu segera meninggalkan mereka yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

" sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera ke kamar Rias, mungkin kita bisa mendapat petunjuk disana ", ucap Minato memberi solusi. Mereka lalu berlalu, namun, perasaan tak enak mulai memenuhi diri Kushina.

' sialan, apa apaan perasaan ini '

Seketika mereka tersentak. Kushina memangis sembari menutup mulutnya melihat pemandangan di kamar Rias

Di kamar Rias, terlihat Issei dan rias yang masih membeku karena KI dari Grayfia. Tubuh mereka yang polos hanya tertutup selimut sudah menjelaskan kenapa naruto bersikap aneh tadi

" kalian " Asia berkata dengan nada dingin, lalu mengeluarkan Narukami, ingin membunuh mereka berdua karena telah menyakiti kakaknya. Kakak yang selalu di idolakannya, kakak yang selalu menemaninya, kakak yang memberikan hadiah yang tak ternilai kepadanya. Namun, sebelum Asia melesat, seketika mereka terdiam merasakan sebuah energi kelam dari luar mansion

" kuso, Naruto ! ", Minato berteriak menyadarkan mereka. " banyak yang harus kita bicarakan setelah ini, Gremory, dan kalian, cepat segera keluar, kita harus menenangkan Naruto " Minato berkata dengan nada dingin, kemudian segera keluar dengan teknik andalannya.

[ hiraishin ]

Di halaman mansion, terlihat Naruto sedang menunduk sembari menggenggam kotak kecil berisi hadiah untuk Rias. Memori memori ingatan kebersamaannya bersama Rias perlahan muncul

' naruto kun, ayo tangkap aku'

'naruto kun, suatu saat nanti, kita akan menikah kan?'

'naruto kun,cepatlah, sona dan sasuke sudah menunggu'

'naruto kun, kau yakin ingin pergi?'

'naruto kun, cepatlah kembali, jangan kau biarkan hati ini menunggu terlalu lama, jangan kau biarkan rindu ini terlalu dalam'

Tes tes tes

Air mata mulai jatuh, membasahi kotak kecil hadiah untuk Rias di genggamannya. Dirinya benar benar tak menyangka bahwa Rias benar benar tega melakukan ini kepadanya. 'apa salahku?',Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Tapi sudahlah, nasi telah menjadi bubur, rias sudah mengkhianatinya, mengingkari janjinya. Tak ada gunanya memikirkannya lagi. Dia merupakan murid para dewa, seharusnya dia lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Naruto lalu menormalkan tekanan energinya

Minato yang pertama kali sampai di halaman mansion hanya terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan naruto. Dia tidak berusaha mendekat, ataupun menyapa naruto. Minato masih menunggu reaksi anaknya

Tak lama kemudian, datang para keluarga namikaze dan gremory beserta Rias dan Issei berdiri di dekat Sirzech. Kushina lalu mendekati Minato, bermaksud menanyakan bagaimana keadaan naruto. Minato lalu menunjuk tempat dimana naruto terdiam. Berniat memanggil putranya, namun suara yang sangat dia kenali mendahuluinya.

" Naruto kun", panggil Rias. Naruto lalu menoleh kearah Rias, memori dimana Rias tengah bercumbu bersama Sekiryuutei kembali melintas di kepalanya.

"kenapa", tanya Naruto lirih

" na naruto kun, a aku bisa jelaskan", ucap Rias yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa akan sesakit ini ketika naruto, teman masa kecil sekaligus tunangannya meninggalkannya

" kenapa, kenapa, kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu, kenapa kau mengkhianatiku, apa salahku padamu?! ", Naruto kini berteriak marah, energi yang semulanya telah stabil kembali meningkat

" na naruto kun, a aku"

" bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling mempercayai, tak tahukah kau banyaknya wanita diluar sana yang telah kusakiti hatinya demi dirimu kuulangi lagi, hanya demi dirimu !"

Dengan paras yang tampan serta kekuatan yang luar biasa tentu membuat naruto digilai oleh para gadis dari berbagai ras dan mitologi.

" aku selama ini berlatih, untuk menjadi kuat, agar bisa melindungimu. Kuulangi lagi, semua pengorbananku, kepercayaanku, hancurnya raga ini hanya untukmu dirimu, hanya untukmu Rias "

" tapi, kenapa kau malah mengkhianati kepercayaanku ?!"

Semua mencoba menahan tangisnya setelah mendengar perkataan naruto

" Jawab aku, Rias Gremory ", teriak Naruto, matanya perlahan berubah, dari iris kuning-emasnya menjadi hitam kelam dengan pupil emas vertikal, KI yang begitu dahsyat menguar dari tubuh naruto

" Oi, kenapa kau membuatnya menagis brengsek " Issei yang melihat King sekaligus kekasihnya terduduk menangis berteriak tak terima

Wushh, Blarr

Seketika Naruto sudah berada didepan Issei, menendang dengan tepat leher Seikiryuutei itu dengan kaki berlapis petir

Cough

" diamlah bajingan!, kau tak tau apa apa! "

Semua yang melihat perubahan naruto hanya tersentak kaget. " Venelana, Zeoticus , bawa Rias dan sekiryuutei menjauh dari sini, mereka hanya akan menjadi sumber masalah. Sirzech, segera panggil yondai maou, aku merasakan hal buruk tentang perubahan Naruto"

" Menma, Asia, segera lakukan evakuasi penduduk, panggil bantuan jika perlu, kosongkan daerah ini radius !0 km. Sementara yang lain, tetap disini bersamaku" . Minato memberi komando, jika dugaannya benar, Naruto akan mengaktifkan true form miliknya.

"ha'i/wakatta", mereka lalu segera melakukan apa yang diperintah minato

" Kini, kuperlihatkan setitik hasil dari jerih payahku selama ini ".

Bdummm

Sama seperti di olympus, muncul kubah hitam yang menelan Naruto

Swushh

Pilar energi keluar dari kubah hitam itu, membentuk badai awan hitam di sertai kilatan petir hijau di atas langit ibukota mekai, Lilith. Muncul rantai rantai hitam berpendar kemerahan dari dalam tanah, bergerak liar, melantunkan suara kematian bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Dari tengah badai, muncul Naruto yang menatap sekeliling dengan dingin

" kuso, kenapa sirzech lama sekali " gerutu minato melihat badai dengan kilatan petir hijau. Untungnya semua penduduk sudah di evakuasi ke tempat perlindungan sementara, sehingga tak ada korban jiwa akibat badai yang putranya ciptakan.

" Minato sensei ", teriak 4 orang yang baru saja sampai

" kenapa kalian lama sekali "

" gomen sensei "

" haaahh sudahlah, lebih baik segera aktifkan true form kalian, Naruto benar benar lepas kendali ", Minato lalu mengakifkan True formnya. Perlahan tubuhnya diselimuti aura keemasan

" kenapa harus mengaktifkan true form sensei ?", tanya Sirzech bingung. Ayolah, Naruto hanya iblis berusia 25 tahun, kenapa harus mengaktifkan true form hanya untuk menghadapinya.

" cepat aktifkan dan jangan membantah, kau pikir siapa yang menyebabkan naruto menjadi seperti ini ", perintah Minato dingin, disertai KI yang cukup untuk membuat iblis kelas ultimate pingsan, dirinya sedang tidak ingin dibantah kali ini.

Setelah mengaktifkan True form, mereka segera terbang, mencoba mendekati dan mengajak bicara naruto

" Naru tan, sadarlah ", teriak Serafal Leviathan. Diantara yondai maou, serafal lah yang paling akarab dengan naruto. Sifat yang childish tapi dewasa disaaat bersamaan membuat naruto nyaman bersamanya.

" Sera nee " suara naruto terdengar mengagetkan mereka

" naruto, kau masih sadar ?", teriak minato

" tentu tou san, aku sudah membangkitkan True form sejak usiaku 15 tahun " naruto tersenyum, meskipun mereka menyadari bahwa kali ini ada yang berbeda dari senyum naruto, entah kenapa, senyum naruto kali ini terlihat dingin dan kosong. " kau lupa, aku adalah prodigy "

" dimana Rias dan Sekiryuutei ?" naruto memandang sekeliling, mencoba mencari dua sosok yang telah menyakiti hatinya

" kenapa kau mencari mereka Naruto ?", Sirzech bertanya kenapa naruto ingin mencari adik beserta muridnya

" tentu saja unuk membunuh mereka ", ucap naruto dingin, seringai mengerikan nampak di wajah tampan naruto

" membunuh mereka, jangan bercanda sialan !" Sirzech menatap naruto nyalang. " mereka yang bahkan tidak memiliki niat untuk membunuhmu, tapi kau ingin membunuh mereka, kau benar benar sudah kelewatan !", Sirzech melesat maju kearah Naruto

Dirinya tidak terima jika dia harus kehilangan rias beserta muridnya.

" tunggu sirzech, cih dasar siscon", Minato yang berniat menghentikan sirzech mendecih karena sirzech terlebih dahulu maju

Grep

Semua menatap terkejut ketika kepalan tangan berlapis power of destruction milik Sirzech ditahan dengan mudah.

" Kelewatan ?, kurasa tidak ", Naruto mencengkram lengan Sirzech, kemudian melemparnya kearah Minato. " setelah mengkhianatiku, kurasa kematian adalah hal yang pantas untuk mereka ", Naruto menatap remeh kearah sirzech

" Setelah semua yang kulakukan untuknya, setelah berbagai hal yang kami lalui bersama, dia menyakitiku, hanya karna sekiryuutei itu dia mengkhianatiku?!, jangan bercanda ?!"

Blarrr

Tekanan energi Naruto kembali menggila, badai petir hijau dan rantai rantainya membuat daerah sekittar porak poranda

" Naruto, oi, Naruto sadarlah ",minato dan yang lain mencoba membuat kekkai untuk mengurangi dampak kehancuran kota lilith

Kushina yang melihat keadaan putranya tak kuasa menahan tangis. Hanya karna seseorang wanita dari klannya naruto menjadi seperti ini. Tak tahan dengan situasi ini, Dia lalu mengepakkan sayap iblisnya, melesat kearah putra keduanya

" Kushina, jangan gegabah " Minato berteriak panik ketika mengetahui bahwa sang istri terbang mendekati Naruto

Greb

Sebuah pelukan hangat sarat akan kasih sayang menghentikan naruto. Kushina memeluk naruto erat, mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat tersambar petir hijau milik anaknya. Dirinya hanya ingin putranya kembali.

" ka kaa chan", ucap Naruto lirih

" tentu nak, ini kaa chan"

" gomenasai kaa chan, aku berlebihan " Naruto lalu menonaktifkan true form miliknya

" daijoubu, kaa chan paham perasaanmu, jadi bisakah kau ikut kaa chan, ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan"

" ha'i kaa chan "

Mereka lalu menuju kearah minato dan yondai mao

" gomenasai minna, honto ni gomenasai ", naruto membungkukkan badannya, tau bahwa ini merupakan kesalahannya

" daijoubu naruto, kita hanya perlu memperbaiki kerusakan dan menjelaskan masalah ini di depan tetua". Minato lalu memerintahkan yondai maou untuk memperbaiki kerusakan, namun dihalangi oleh naruto

" tak perlu tou san, biar aku yang memperbaiki hal ini"

" Tapi kerusakan ini terlalu banyak untuk kau perbaiki sendiri naruto", sela Ajuka, sang maou Bebub tidak setuju. Terlalu banyak memakan sihir untuk memperbaiki kerusakan kota Lilith yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, bahkan, bagi seorang maou sepertinya.

" tenang saja ajuka nii, aku punya cara sendiri untuk hal ini ", naruto berusaha tersenyum, meskipun senyumnya telah berbeda, menjadi senyuman kosong

[ hidden magic : re creation ]

[ Re Creation , sebuah sihir pengembali khusus yang memerlukan konsentrasi dan kecerdasan yang sangat tinggi karena si pengguna harus menghafal serta mengetahui struktur benda yang ingin dikembalikan.

Naruto lalu menembakkan laser berwarna putih ke langit mekai. Laser itu langsung pecah, menjadi serbuk serbuk berkilaluan. Seketika, setelah serbuk serbuk itu jatuh , bangunan bangunan di sektar mereka yang terkena dampaknya mulai memperbaiki diri sendiri.

" Na naruto, ba bagaimana kau?", tanya Minato tergagap

" Aku menguasai salah satu teknik yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh para dewa, tou san ". Naruto lalu mengambil nafas secara perlahan seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut ." dalam menggunakan sihir ini, aku , yang notabenenya bukan makhluk abadi seperti mereka tentu saja memiliki efek samping, ya i tu "

Grep

Naruto lalu pingsan di pelukan Kushina. Tidurlah naru chan, kaa chan akan menjagamu, kau sudah melewati banyak hal hari ini

" benar benar calon Lucifer ", puji Ajuka tersenyum

" hooahhmmm, kita punya penerus yang hebat ", ucap Falbium menguap malas dan bosan

" Aku melihat masa depan kaum iblis yang cerah di tangannya " Serafall melihat wajah lelah Naruto yang pingsan, lalu berkata dengan lembut tanpa nada childish yang biasa ia gunakan .

" ", sementara Sirzech hanya melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Kushina, bawa naruto ke mansion, biarkan dia istirahat, dia telah melewati hari yang berat ", Minato tersenyum lembut melihat naruto yang pingsan di pelukan Kushina.kau benar benar melampauiku nak , batin Minato

" ha'i " Kushina lalu hilang tertelan lingkaran sihir teleportasi bersama Naruto

" Falbi, Sera, Ajuka , segera kabarkan kepada penduduk sekitar bahwa keadaan telah aman dan kondusif. Sementara aku, Sirzech, dan Grayfia akan membicarakan masalah ini kepada tetua iblis.

" ha'i, wakatta "

Mereka lalu menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir teleportasi masing masing

Cut -

Yosh, aku sangat berterimakasih atas kritik dan saran yang kalian berikan dan aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengurangi typo sekaligus memperbaiki penggunaan EyD. Mode true form minato ? sama seperti kyuubi chakura mode miliknya

Masalah top 10, kurasa aku punya versi tersendiri khusus untuk fict ini

1\. Three dragon god

2\. Naruto Namikaze

3\. Shiva and ...

4\. Vhisnu

5\. Brahma and Zeus

6\. Sakra

7 ...

8 ...

9\. Minato Namikaze

10...

Yap, untuk masalah kekosongan akan diisi seiring berjalannya cerita. Oh iya, aku juga pengen nambahi heroine di fict ini yang merupakan saudari dari viola, maka dari itu aku pengen minta saran dari kalian

Kousaka reina

Shinonono Houki

Valerie tepez ( bukan dhampire)

Tomoe Gozen

Pilihan kalian

Nah itu adalah list calon harem sekaligus saudari dari viola, silahkan vote pilihan kalian ya..untuk masalah kekuatan mereka, kita lihat seiring pilihan kalian

Oke cukup sekian pembahasan dari chap ini

mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku akan publish cerita lain

Mur4s4me out


	3. Akibat (03-09 22:22:09)

Pagi harinya di mansion Namikaze

" Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Kushina ?", tanya sang Lord namikaze, Minato

" Sepertinya dia masih terpukul atas kejadian yang menimpanya tadi malam. Dia belum ingin keluar kamar " nada sendu mengiringi jawaban yang diberikan Kushina ketika mengetahui bahwa putranya belum mau keluar kamar sejak tadi.

" haaah, aku benar benar tak menyangka jika Rias akan melakukan hal seperti itu" helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Menma. Sebagai kakak, Menma juga turut bersedih atas hal yang menimpa adik laki lakinya.

" Grrr, jika saja kalian membiarkanku untuk membunuhnya beserta Seikiryuutei bajingan itu " Kushina menggeram kesal. Sungguh, dia ingin membunuh orang, ralat, iblis yang telah menyakiti hati putra keduanya. Kalau saja tadi malam dia tidak ditahan oleh Menma dan Minato, dapat dipastikan bahwa malam itu Mekai secara resmi akan kehlangan Ruin princess dan Seikiryuutei.

" dan menciptakan Civil War kedua ?, hahhh, lain kali jangan bertidak gegabah Kushina " Minato menghela nafas lelah. Istrinya memang sedikit tempramental jika menyangkut keluarganya. Pernah sekali Kushina hampir membunuh adik dari Ajuka hanya karena tak sengaja menyentuh dada Asia.

" e etto, sumimasen, minna ?" seluruh atensi terahlihkan kearah gadis manis bersurai pirang keemasan yang merupakan bungsu klan Namikaze.

" ya Asia chan ?" tanggap Kushina

" biarkan aku yang membawakan makanan untuk onii chan " pinta Asia. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Dirinya harus bisa membangun semangat kakaknya, sama halnya seperti kakaknnya membangun semangatnya dulu.

" ha'i, dan tolong bilang kepada onii chanmu jika nanti malam harus menghadiri rapat tetua iblis " izin Minato sembari meminta tolong kepada putrinya. Dia tau bahwa diantara keluarganya, Asia lah yang paling dekat dengan Naruto.

" wakatta tou chan", jawab Asia sembari meyiapkan sarapan bagi kakaknya. Setelah selesai, Asia lalu berjalan menuju kamar Naruto dengan sebuah nampan

Tok tok tok

" onii chan, ini Asia. Bolehkah Asia masuk ?" tanya Asia dari luar kamar Naruto.

" ha'i, masuklah imouto, pintunya tidak kukunci " Jawab Naruto dengan nada datar dari dalam kamar. Mendengar nada yang digunakan kakaknya, Asia hanya menghela nafas lelah.

Lalu, dengan perlahan Asia membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Kini terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk sembari menatap kosong selembar foto. Asia menaruh nampan di atas meja, lalu perlahan duduk disamping Naruto, melihat foto apa yang dipandang sang Kakak. Asia hanya tersenyum miris melihat nii channya masih memikirkan heiress klan Gremory itu.

" onii chan ?" panggil Asia lembut

" hmmm " Naruto hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannnya dari foto tersebut

" onii chan, tatap mata Asia " Asia lalu memegang tangan Naruto. Dengan hati hati dia melepaskan lembaran foto yang di pegang kakaknya.

Naruto lalu menatap mata Asia. Dipandangnya iris emerald adiknya itu dengan dalam.

" Onii chan, percayakah kau bahwa Kami sama telah tiada ?" tanya Asia lembut

" Tentu tidak, jika Kami sama telah tiada, bagaimana kita, para makhlukNya masih terus hidup. Kenyataan bahwa Kami sama telah melebur menjadi partikel cahaya ketika Great War itu hanyalah sebuah misteri yang Dia tinggalkan untuk kita " Kali ini Naruto menjawab dengan tegas tanpa nada datar. Bagaimana mungkin sang Pencipta telah tiada, sedangkan makhluk ciptaannya masih ada

" Lalu, percayakah kau bahwa semua hal tentang kita, termasuk pasangan telah diaturNya"

" Tentu saja, tidak mungkin kita diciptakan tanpa ada data tentang kita " Layaknya sebuah alat yang diciptakan bersamaan tentang spesifikasi, begitu pula makhluk yang diciptakan dengan data hidup.

" kalau begitu, percayalah onii chan, percayalah bahwa Kami sama telah menentukan pasanganmu. Aku tau dirirmu masih berat untuk melupakannya. Tapi aku yakin jika Kami sama telah mentakdirkan sosok yang jauh lebih baik dari dia untukmu onii chan " Asia sedikit meremas tangan Naruto yang berada digengamannya, berharap agar sang kakak lebih mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. " Hanya waktu yang menentukan itu onii chan "

Seketika Naruto tersentak. Adiknya benar, dirinya tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam kesedihan ini. Tapi, itu tidak bisa, dihatinya masih ada rasa tidak terima ketika dengan entengnya Rias mengkhianatinya

Grep

" menangislah onii chan, aku tau kau membutuhkan itu. Tumpahkan semua emosimu, marahmu, sedihmu, kecewamu, segalanya. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, sebagai seorang adik yang terus menyayangimu"

Dengan penuh kasih, Asia membiarkan Naruto menangis dipundaknya. Dia membelai surai pirang keemasan milik kakaknya dengan lembut. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan kepada sang kakak. Asia tau bahwa di satu sisi Naruto itu kuat, sangat kuat malah, dan itu baru saja ia buktikan tadi malam ketika dengan mudahnya Naruto mengaktifkan [True Form] . Tapi disisi lain, Naruto juga membutuhkan sandaran, membutuhkan tempat berkeluh kesah, membutuhkan tempat untuk mencurahkan segala emosinya dan Asia akan memberikan itu semua sampai sang kakak mampu menemukan pasangan hidupnya.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, kedua saudara itu masih berpelukan. Asia dengan sabar menunggu Naruto yang menangis dalam diam di pundaknya

" sudah mendingan,onii chan ?" tanya Asia ketika Naruto melepaskan pelukannya

" ha'i, arigatou imouto, kau adalah adik yang paling kusayangi "

" hihihi, kau aneh onii chan, bukankah kau hanya mempunyai seorang adik " kikikan geli keluar dari bibir Asia setelah mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan kakaknya

" ha'i ha'i, kawaii no imotou, dan bisakah kau mengajak onii chanmu ini berkeliling kota ?, kau tau ukan Onii chan sudah meninggalkanannya selama 10 tahun " tanya, atau lebih tepatnya pinta Naruto kepada adiknya. Sudah 10 tahun dirinya meninggalkan kota Lilith, dan tentu dia ingin melihat kota tempat kelahirannya itu

" wakatta, Asia akan ganti baju dulu, lebih baik kau makan sarapanmu dahulu onii chan ", jawab Asia dengan semangat. Kelegaan muncul dihatinya ketika melihat kakaknya sudah mulai ceria kembali kembali, meskipun belum sepenuhnya.

Naruto lalu memakan sarapan yang telah dibawakan adiknya, lalu bersiap siap untuk berkelililng kota lilith bersama adiknya.

' Asia benar, aku tak boleh larut dalam kesedihan ini, yosh, waktunya bangkit menatap lembaran baru'

Time skip

Malam hari, Pengadilan Utama Mekai

" kau siap, Naruto ?" tanya Minato kepada putra keduanya.

" ha'i, aku siap tou san " jawab Naruto tegas tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Di masa pelatihan, dia sudah diajar jika harus selalu siap menanggung konsekuensi atas segala sesuatu yang dia lakukan

DENGAN INI, PENGADILAN TENTANG KERUSAKAN KOTA LILITH RESMI DIMULAI

" Iblis muda Namikaze Naruto, benarkah kau pelaku utama atas kerusakan kota Lilith bagian barat, atau lebih tepatnya daerah klan Gremori malam hari lalu ?", tanya hakim.

" ha'i, aku yang melakukannya "

" bisakah kau jelaskan detail kejadiannya, Namikaze Naruto. Meskipun memang tidak menelan korban jiwa, namun tindakanmu menimbulkan keresahah di kalangan masyarakat "

" ha'i, kejadian itu bermula...", Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi malam itu, diumlai dari sejak dia melepaskan [true form] miliknya hingga memperbaiki seluruh kerusakan bagian barat kota Lilith seorang diri.

Semua yang menyaksikan pengadilan itu terbelalak tak percaya. Bagaimana seorang iblis bisa mengaktifkan True Form ketika berusia 25 tahun dan memperbaiki kerusakan kota Lilith yang tergolong parah dalam sekejap

BRAKK!!

" bagaimana mungkin iblis muda sepertimu sudah bisa mengaktifkan True Form dan mengembalikan keadaan kota Lilith dalam sekejap?" gebrakan meja terdengar dari meja para tetua.

" Anda bisa meminta kesaksian Yondai Maou, Grayfia Lucifuge, Namikaze Minato, dan Namikaze Kushina yang berada di tempat kejadian dimana saya mengaktifkan [true form, dan untuk mengembalikan keadaan kota, saya mempunyai sihir khusus yang bisa mengembalikan kota dalam sekejap " Naruto menjawab dengan tenang. " Latihan yang saya jalani selama sepuluh tahun bukanlah tanpa hasil, pak tua "

" Wakatta, aku mengerti. Lalu, apa yang menyebabkanmu mengeluarkan [True Form] ?" tanya sang hakim kembali

" soal itu... tunanganku, Rias Gremory telah mengkhianatiku " Naruto mengatakan dengan nada lirih

" bisakah kau ulangi perkataanmu? " tanya sang hakim kurang jelas

"Tunanganku, Rias Gremory telah mengkhianatiku", kali ini Naruto mengatakan dengan jelas dan lantang, membuat semua yang menyaksikan pengadilan itu kembali terkejut.

Hell, bagaimana tidak, Rias gremory adalah salah satu iblis muda berbakat. namanya kembali dipuji puji karena berhasil menjadikan Sekiryuutei sebagai peeragenya sekaligus menjadi milik fraksi iblis

" apa maksudmu bocah ", salah satu tetua Gremory menatap nyalang kearah naruto disertai KI yang menguar. Well, siapa yang terima ketika salah satu putri kebanggaanmu di katakan melakukan perbuatan yang bisa dikategorikan dalam tindakan hina

" kau bisa menanyakannya kepada Ruin Princessmu itu, kakek tua " Naruto menjawab dengan seringai yang terpampang di wajah tampannya. Dia melirik kearah keluarga Gremory yang tersentak kaget

" baiklah, Rias Gremory ,apakah kaumengakui jika telah melakukan pengkhianatan terhadap tunanganmu, Namikaze Naruto ?" tanya sang hakim

" ha ha'i hiks a hiks aku meng hiks ngaku hiks " Rias tak kuasa menangis di pelukan ibunya. Dirinya tak menyangka tindakannya akan berakibat fatal bagi nama baik klannya.

Semua yang mendengar pengakuan dari Iblis yang berjulukan Ruin Princess itu menatap tak percaya, begitu juga para tetua klan. Siapa menyangka bahwa dua sosok yang dulunya sangat dekat kini salah satu diantara mereka berkhianat.

" baiklah, dengan ini Rias Gremory dianggap telah bersalah karena..."

"tunggu dulu !", sebuah suara dari kursi tempat Yondai Maou berada menghentikan keputusan sang hakim.

" ada apa maou sama, meskipun anda seorang pemimpin, saya akan tetap berlaku adil bagi keluarga anda ", ucap hakim dengan bijaksana.

" bukan itu, aku ingin menantang Namikaze Naruto untuk melakukan duel resmi " Sirzech berkata dengan tajam.'_berani sekali dia merendahkan rias didepan umum'_, batinnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sirzech. Apakah kau tidak menerima bahwa Rias telah mengkhianati putraku", balas Kushina tajam. Seketika suasana sidang memanas, para anggota klan Namikaze dan Gremory saling menatap

" diamlah dasar aib Gremory, kau bahkan hanya menjadi anjing Namikaze", balas Sirzech sinis

Seketika udara memberat, tekanan gravitasi naik berkali kali lipat, memaksa mereka untuk jatuh berlutut.

" Tarik kembali ucapanmu Gremory ", ucap Naruto penuh penekanan, dia sangat tidak suka jika masa lalu ibunya dibicarakan

"heh, kenapa?, kau merendahkan nama adikku didepan umum dan aku merendahkan nama ibumu, bukankah itu setimpal ?" bukannya berhenti, Sirzech malah menyeringai melihat naruto yang menatapnya tajam

" apa kau marah Namikaze kecil. Kau lemah, bahkan adikku lebih memilih Sekiryuutei daripada dirimu. Dan Ibumu hanyalah seorang aib Gremory terbuang yang dipungut oleh sensei dari pelacuran "

"cukup, kuterima tantanganmu. Jika kau menang, kukembalikan nama baik adikmu, dan klan Namikaze akan mengabdi kepada klan Gremory selamanya " Naruto mengatur nafas, mencoba mengurangi tekanan energi miliknya

"omoshiroi~, tawaran yang menarik iblis kecil. Lalu bagaimana jika aku kalah?, meskipun itu tidak mungkin" balas Sirzech

" setengah wilayah kota kuoh yang menjadi pinjaman mitologi Shinto untuk clan Gremory dan Sitri menjadi milik clan Namikaze, serta gelar Lucifer akan menjadi milikku, bagaimana hmm?", Naruto balas menyeringai

"kurasa itu berlebihan untuk seorang iblis yang akan kalah sepertimu bocah", ujar Sirzech menatap tidak suka. Gelar Lucifer yang selama ini ia dambakan akan direbut begitu saja, hell, dia melewati banyak rintangan untuk gelar ini.

" apakah kau takut kepada iblis kecil ini, Maou sama ? "

Sirzech lalu menatap kearah para tetua Gremory, mencoba meminta saran. Setelah mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan, para tetua akhirnya memutuskan menerima tawaran yang diajukan Naruto. Mencoba melirik kearah keluarganya, Sirzech hanya mendapati tempat yang telah kosong, ternyata keluargamya, termsuk Grayfia sudah keluar dari tempat sidang.'_Cukup, Namikaze itu perlu diberi pelajaran_', batinnya menahan marah.

" baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu " Sirzech menatap remeh Naruto. " kuharap kau tidak menyesal nanti, Naru chan~ "

" Baiklah, hasil telah diputuskan. Namikaze Naruto akan melakukan duel resmi dengan Sirzech Lucifer dengan kesepakatan seperti yang telah dibahas oleh keduanya ..", Hakim mulai mengeluarkan keputusan, namun terlihat naruto mengangkat tangannya

" Bagaimana jika kita mengundang secara spesial perwakilan dari kubu Tenshi dan da Tenshi, bukankah ini akan memperkuat hubungan antar kubu sebagai anggota dari Fraksi Akhirat?", tanya, atau lebih tepatnya pinta Naruto

"hmmm, kurasa tidak buruk. Baiklah, duel antara Namikaze naruto dan Sirzech Lucifer yang akan disaksikan oleh para tamu undangan spesial akan dilaksanakan di arena utama Rating game 7 hari lagi tepat pada waktu tengah malam"

Tok tok tok

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar setelah hakim mengetokkan palunya. Mereka tidak sabar ingin melihat duel antara seorang maou lucifer dengan iblis muda yang diagadang gadang menjadi penerusnya

Timeskip

" kau benar benar sudah gila, dasar baka otouto ", Menma merangkul adiknya ketika sudah sampai di mansion

"well, aku benar benar akan menghajar siapapun yang berani menghina keluargaku " Naruto menjawab dengan kalem tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Toh, kekuatannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan Sirzech

" Lupakan tentang sidang tadi, sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu, kaa chan akan membuatkan sandwich kesukaanmu Naru chan" Kushina melenggang menuju untuk memasak makan malam mereka

" ah, apa enaknya roti isi itu kaa san ? , Ramen jauh lebih baik " Menma menatap ibunya sewot, mengapa hanya makanan favorit adiknya yang ibunya buat

" katakan itu pada sekumpulan tepung kanji rebus yang hanya dicelupkan ke kuah berlemak nii san, makanan itu sungguh menjijikkan dan tidak menyehatkan " Naruto menatap kakaknya sengit. Dirinya tidak suka jika makanan yang sangat lezat nan menyehatkan favoritnya(?) itu dibanding bandingkan dengan sekumpulan kanji rebus yang di rendam di kuah berlemak

" hohoho, kurasa kau harus merasakan makanan para dewa itu, baka otouto~ " balas Menma menatap balik Naruto dengan tampang yang menurutnya menjengkelken

" heh, aku sudah pernah pergi ke istana para dewa dan dewi berbagai mitologi, dan disana tidak ada yang menyediakan ramen, kecuali jika ada yang meminta, nii san " seringai tipis terpatri di wajah iblis muda tampan itu ketika berhasil mematahkan argumen kakaknya

" g gh " Menma hanya diam menggeram, tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa Naruto sudah pernah pergi ke istana dewa dewi berbagai mitologi.

" ka kau?!, pasti ada istana salah satu dewa yang tidak kau ketahui, ya, itu pasti " Menma kemudian balas menyeringai . Naruto pasti belum pernah, atau malah tidak tau siapa dewa yang dimaksudnya.

" jika yang kau pikirkan itu dewa ramen, maka teruslah bermimpi niisan, tidak ada dewa yang namanya dewa ramen" seringai Naruto semakin melebar. Tentu saja dia tau dewa apa yang di pikirkan kakaknya.

" ku kuso, dasar adik kurang ajar, ... ", Menma lalu pundung di pojokan ruangan sembari menggumam tak jelas, menyumpah serapahi adiknya keduanya

Semua yang melihat itu hanya tertawa. Tak biasanya suasana mansion seramai dan seceria ini. Minato hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya. Dia bersyukur putra keduanya ini tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan masalah yang dialaminya

" sudah sudah, dan Menma kun , bukankah tidak ada ramen selain hari Rabu dan Minggu ?", tanya kushina

" ha ha'i kaa san" balas Menma lesu

Di ruang makan

" imouto ?", panggil Naruto pada Asia yang duduk didepannya

" ya onii chan ?"

" apa kau sudah menjadi anggota peerage seseorang, atau kau sudah memiliki peerage mu sendiri ?", tanya Naruto penasaran

" aku belum pernah berhubungan dengan evil piece, onii chan"

" kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Naruto ?" tanya Minato sembari meletakkan buku yang dibacanya lalu menatap anaknya dengan penasaran

" sebenarnya saat itu...

Flashback

Seteleh persidangan yang berlangsung dengan panas, Naruto lalu menuju pintu keluar. Namun, seketika ada sebuah tangan yang memegang pundakya. Terlihat sosok iblis dewasa bersurai hijau yang sedang tersenyum ramah kearahnya

" ada apa, Ajuka nii ?" tanya Naruto kepada salah satu yondai maou yang memegang pundaknya tersebut

" aku turut berduka atas kejadian yang menimpamu, Naruto "

" maa maa, tidak perlu dipikirkan " Naruto tersenyum kecut, berusaha menerima kenyataan yang diterimanya

" nah Naruto, aku memiiliki hadiah untukmu ",ajuka lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda seperti papan catur dari sihir penyimpanannya. " anggap saja ini hadiah atas kepulanganmu "

" bukankah itu evil piece ?" tanya Naruto menatap benda seperti papan catur itu di tangan Ajuka

" ha'i, tapi ini bukan evel piece biasa, ini adalah [mutation piece, sebuah proyek yang kukembangkan dengan mencoba menaikkan energi yang terkandung didalam setiap piece atau bidak '

" sugoi na, kau cerdas seperti biasa Ajuka nii, arigatou " ucap naruto lalu mengambil evil piece pemberian ajuka

" ha'i, doitashimate, dan cepatlah cari anggota peerage mu, sebentar lagi akan diadakan pertemuan iblis muda, kau tau teman teman sebayamu sudah mendapatkan peeragenya kan. Jaa ne " Ajuka lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi untuk pergi

" wakatta Ajuka nii, jaa ne" balas Naruto lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar

Flasback end

" Jadi kau mendapat mutation evil piece, sebuah proyek peningkatan evil piece yang dikembangkan oleh Ajuka ?" tanya Minato

"ha'i tou san "

" kenapa kau yang dapat kehormatan mencoba mutation evil piece yang pertama kali, baka otouto ", tanya Menma sengit

" heh, tentu saja karena aku jauh lebih darimu, baka nii san " balas Naruto menyeringai

"kurasa kau harus merasakan petir merah beserta chakura to milik kakak tersayangmu ini, otouto " Menma lalu mengeluarkan [chakura to] miliknya yang sesekali memercikkan petir merah

" kurasa kau akan terkejut ketika melihat ini nii san" Naruto lalu membuka sihir penyimpanan miliknya. Secara perlahan, keluar sebuah tombak berwarna hitam metalik dengan aksen berwarna hijau cerah. Minato dan Menma yang melihat tombak yang dikeluarkan Naruto terjengkang kebelakang, berbeda dengan Asia yang melihatnya denga mata berbinar

" sugoi onii chan, aku belum pernah melihat tombak seindah ini " Asia menatap kagum gae bolg yang sesekali memercikkan petir berwarna hijau cerah

" kurasa tombakku menyukaimu, imouto " ujar Naruto terkekeh melihat gae bolg yang sesekali memercikkan petir hijau cerah

" Na naru to, ka kau , i tu?" Minato bertanya tidak jelas sembari menunjuk tombak Naruto

" yap, ini adalah gae bolg, salah satu dari pusaka milik malaikat terkuat tangan kanan Tuhan, Kariel, yang digunakan untuk membunuh Lucifer" Naruto menjawab minato dengan nada riang

" NANIII ?!"

Timeskip

Kini terlihat Naruto yang melakukan seiza didepan Minato dan Kushina

" jadi Naruto, kau pemilik gae bolg ?"

" ha'i tou san "

" Dan kau menemukan ini secara tak sengaja ?"

" ha'i kaa chan "

" tapi kenapa tombak ini hanya seperti tombak sihir biasa ?" Minato dan Kushina menatap lekat gae bolg dengan lekat, penasaran kenapa tombak yang dikatakan membunuh Lucifer ini tidak memancarkan aura yang kuat

" karena.."

" karena ?", tanya semua tak sabar

" karena..'' Naruto kembali menggantung ucapannya

" karena ?" oke, Kushina mulai emosi, anaknya ini perlu diberi pelajaran tentang bagaimana caranya menghormati orang tua

"karena..." cukup sudah, kesabaran Kushina sudah habis, seketika dia sudah ada di samping Naruto, dan

Duakk blarrr !

Sebuah kaki mendarat dengan indah di pelipis Naruto, membuatnya terpental menghancurkan tembok mansion

Glekk ?

Semua yang melihat itu menatap horror kearah Kushina yang rambutnya terlihat melayang layang. Aura kemerahan khas gremory menyelimuti kaki Kushina yang digunakan untuk menendang Naruto

" jangan main main dengan ibumu ,Namikaze Naruto " desis Kushina dengan nada dingin

Uhukk uhukkk

" kuso, tendangan kaa chan kuat sekali ", Naruto menatap ngeri ibunya yang kini diselimuti aura kemerahan

" apa ?mau lagi " tanya Kushina

Dengan cepat naruto menggeleng, lalu menjelaskan kenapa Gae Bolg miliknya tidak memancarkan energi yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh senjata pusaka sekelasnya

" Itu karena aku menyegel energi miliknya. Jika tidak, maka seluruh mekai akan merasakan kehadiran tombak ini ". Naruto menjelasken sembari mengusap pelipis yang ditendang ibunya yang masih terasa nyeri.

" nah nii san, mau dilanjut ?" Naruto menyeringai kearah Menma sembari mengacungkan gae bolg

" e eto, kurasa Hinata chan sudah menungguku, jaa ne Naruto~ " Menma lalu pergi menemui queennya

" haaahh, dia main pergi saja, baiklah, ittadakimasu" Naruto lalu mengembalikan gae bolg ke dalam sihir penyimpanannya, kemudian mengambil sepotong sandwich untuk dimakan

" e etto, onii chan, bisakah aku menjadi peerage mu?" pinta Asia, yang mengagetkan seluruh anggota keluarganya

uhukk?!

" kkwau ywakin imwouto?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan

" telan dulu makananmu, Naru chan" Kushina meyodorkan segelas air minum untuk putranya

" ahhh, arigatou kaa chan, nah imotou, apa kau yakin ingin menjadi peerageku ?'

"ha'i aku yakin onii chan " jawab Asia dengan nada tegas.

Naruto menatap mata adiknya lekat, mencoba mencari keraguan dalam sepasang emerald indah itu." hahhh, apa boleh buat, minta izin kepada tou san dan kaa chanmu dulu imouto " Naruto menghela nafas lelah ketika dia tak melihat keraguan dalam diri adiknya

" boleh ya, tou chan, kaa chan ?" pinta Asia kepada orang tuanya dengan puppy eyes

" ugh, baiklah baiklah, jangan menyesali keputusanmu oke ?" tak kuat menerima serangan batin(?) yang diberikan putrinya, Minato akhirnya memberi izin Asia untuk menjadi peerage Naruto

" Yokatta, aku sangat menyangi kalian" Asia lalu mengecup pipi ayah dan ibunya sebentar, kemudian berbaring di lantai ruang makan untuk menjalani ritual

" ayo cepat, onii chan"

" ha'i ha'i, sabar imouto" Naruto yang telah selesai menggunakan bidak kingnya lalu duduk disamping Asia dan membuka kotak evil piece, mencoba mengetahui bidak apa yang cocok untuk adiknya

'_2 pawn kah_' batin naruto ketika melihat dua bidak pawn melayang diatas kotak evil piece. Naruto lalu mengambil bidak itu, lalu meletakkannya diatas dada Asia." jadilah pawnku, Namikaze Asia " bidak itu langsung terserap kedalam tubuh Asia setelah Naruto melafalkan mantranya.

" sugoi, jadi seperti ini rasa [mutation piece] " Asia perlahan bangun dari tidurnya, mencoba merasakan tambahan energi yang ia terima setelah menjadi peerage milik kakaknya. " rasanya sungguh luar biasa "

" nah imotou, istirahatlah terlebih dahulu, tubuhmu masih perlu penyesuaian " Naruto menuntun Asia untuk berdiri

" aku bisa sendiri onii chan " Asia melepaskan tangan Naruto dan mencoba untuk berjalan sendiri, namun perlahan kakinya melemas, hingga

Hup

Naruto menangkap tubuh Asia yang hendak jatuh

" kau ini..", Naruto lalu mencubit hidung Asia pelan, lalu menggendong adiknya menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat. "gomenasai, onii chan" Asia menggumam pelan, lalu tertidur di gendongan kakaknya

" mereka benar benar saling menyayangi ya, Kushina ?" Minato hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat keakraban Naruto dan adiknya

" ha'i, kurasa ikatan persaudaraan mereka benar benar kuat "

Tiba tiba datang seorang maid yang nampak tergesa gesa, sepertinya maid itu ingin memberitahukan hal penting

" sumimasen, Kushina sama, Minato sama, ada tamu yang ingin menemui Naruto sama " ucap maid tersebut dengan sopan

" biarkan mereka masuk, kurasa mereka punya hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Naruto " balas Minato santai

" ha'i, akan saya sampaikan kepada penjaga " maid tersebut lalu pergi

" sepertinya Naru chan punya kejutan untuk malam ini " Kushina tersenyum misterius ketika merasakan energi familiar yang dimiliki oleh tamu tamu anaknya.

" ha'i "

Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah seorang iblis muda laki laki berambut hitam raven dan iblis muda perempuan berkacamata dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang sangat mereka kenali

" Hisashiburi, Kushina sama, Minato sama"

" Hisashiburi, Sasuke kun, Sona chan " balas Kushina bersama Minato

Cut-

Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga

Untuk perhitungan pair sepertinya untuk Valerie ya.., ok..i see.

Untuk yang minta wordnya tambah, gomen, tapi, ku usahakan untuk mulai chap depan wordnya mulai 5k.Dan masalah kenapa Sirzech dan Ajuka nggak masuk top 10. Memang bener Ajuka dan Sirzech itu kuat, tapi masih ada yang lebih kuat dari mereka. Lagipula fraksi akuma sudah ada dua yang masuk top 10.

Dan saya mau tanya, ada yang tau konsep teknik [ruin the enxtict , kalau ada mohon tulis di kolom komentar..

Sekian,kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan pm atau tulis dikolom komentar

Mur4s4me out~


	4. new peerage

Setelah mengantarkan adiknya untuk beristirahat, Naruto kembali ke ruang makan untuk melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda. Namun ketika sampai, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran dua iblis asing yang nampak bercengkrama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Naruto lalu menajamkan sensornya, mencoba mengenali siapa dua iblis asing itu. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa familiar dengan energi yang dimiliiki oleh ibliis tersebut. '_masaka, ternyata kalian eh?'_

" Yo!, hisashiburi Sona, Teme " Naruto memasuki ruang makan dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya

" Hisashiburi, Naruto/Dobe "

"Masih tidak berubah eh " Naruto lalu menarik kursi makan untuk duduk. "Tak bisakah kau ganti panggilan untuk teman kecilmu ini ?"

"Kheh, sebelum meminta setidaknya mengacalah terlebih dahulu" Sasuke membalas ucapan Naruto dengan seringai khasnya. "ternyata kau masih tetap Dobe "

"Nah nah, kalian sudah bertemu, kurasa sebaiknya kami meninggalkan kalian bertiga untuk bicara " Kushina beserta Minato lalu beranjak pergi, memberikan waktu privasi bagi ketiga iblis muda itu untuk bicara

"Minum ?" tawar Naruto kepada dua teman masa kecilnya

"Hn, seperti biasa dobe, kau tak lupa kan?" balas Sasuke. Ia adalah iblis tingkat tinggi, merupakan king dari Sona. Klannya, Uchiha merupakan klan yang terkenal dengan kemampuan mata sharingan yang mampu memberikan ilusi sekaligus membaca gerakan lawan. Mereka juga memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan bayangan

"hmm, lemon tea" ucap Sona dengan kalem. Adik dari Serafall ini memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda dari kakaknya. Jika Serafall merupaka sosok yang periang sekaigus childish, maka Sona adah kebalikannya. Dia adalah sosok yang selalu berpikir kritis dan selalu memasang tampang serius, meskipun tak jarang juga tersenyum

"Ah, wakatta" Naruto lalu memanggil maid untuk membawakan minuman pesanan mereka. " tolong satu gelas jus tomat, lemon tea dan jus leci". Maid itu mengangguk sebelum pergi kedapur untuk membawakan pesanan tuan mudanya

"E-etto, Naruto, kami turut beduka atas apa yang dilakukan Rias padamu " ucap Sasuke membuka percakapan

" Ha'i, kami benar benar tak menyangka bahwa dia akan melakukan itu, hah~" Sona menimpali ucapan Sasuke sembari menghela nafas, lalu mengambil lemon tea miliknya

" Maa maa~, tenanglah, aku tau aku bukan yang terbaik untuknya " Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi ucapan dari sepasang tunangan didepannya.

"Oi dobe, kau sudah mendapat peeragemu ?" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat temannya semakin terpuruk. Kedatangannya kemari bukan untuk melihat teman masa kecilnya bersedih. Bukan, bukan itu tujuannya, justru alasan dia kemari adalah untuk menghibur Naruto.

"Hmm... aku baru mendapatkan pawnku, itupun hanya dua bidak " balas Naruto sembari menikmati jus leci nya. Entah kenapa dirinya jadi suka minuman kegemaran gadis perak keturunan lucifer itu. 'Maa~, aku tak menyangka jika leci senikmat ini eh'

" Siapa yang kau jadikan pawnmu, Naruto ?" Penasaran, mereka penasaran siapa sosok yang dijadikan pawn oleh putra kedua lord Namikaze ini. Mengingat jika Naruto itu merupakan sosok yang kuat,pasti pawnnya bukan sembarang orang.

"Tentu saja imoutoku!" Naruto menjawab dengan riang, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari sepasang tunangan itu

"Ka-kau menjadikan a-adikmu sebagai anggota peerage mu, dobe ?" Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan tatapan 'apa kau sudah gila'. Menjadikan adiknya sendiri sebagai peerage? Apakah teman pirangnya ini mengalami gejala geser otak?!

"Kenapa? dia sendiri yang meminta untuk menjadi peerageku, lagi pula tou-san dan kaa-san sudah setuju " Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan santai, seolah dia tak melakukan hal besar. Lagipula dia tidak meminta Asia untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi adiknya sendiri yang memaksanya.

"Mattaku~, sifatmu benar benar tak berubah" Sona hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, sahabat pirangnya ini memang sosok yang nekat dan penuh kejutan. "Kukira kau akan menjadi sosok yang dingin dan bermuka datar setelah sepuluh tahun pergi "

" Heh, aku bukan tipikal orang yang emotionless seperti kalian "

Canda tawa menghiasi suasana malah hari itu. Mereka saling berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan masing masing selama ini. Yah, meskipun tidak semua Naruto ceritakan sih...hingga tak terasa malam mulai larut.

"Nee, apa kalian ingin menginap?, kurasa keluarga kalian tak keberatan jika kalian bermalam disini"

" Ah, sebenarnya kami ingin, tetapi kami harus mempersiapkan sekolah kami di dunia manusia karena beberapa hari lagi sekolah akan dimulai " Sona dengan halus menolak tawaran Naruto. Memang benar, sudah dua tahun ini mereka bersama Rias bersekolah didunia manusia, tepatnya di kota Kuoh, sekaligus menjaga tanah pinjaman mitologi Shinto bagi kaum iblis.

" ah souka, aku tidak bisa memaksa kalian". Seketika senyum jahil terpampang di wajah tampannya. "Aku juga tau kok kalau kalian punya kegiatan privasi malam ini "

Blush~

" Ap- Apa yang kau katakan baka-dobe ?!"

" Benar, apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu Naruto ?!"

Melihat sepasang iblis yang dikenal bermuka datar itu memerah merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Naruto." Ara~, aku rasa kalian juga paham apa maksudku ". Kembali, selama perjalanan menuju pintu keluar mansion Naruto selalu menggoda pasangan iblis muda yang telah terikat oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata namun begitu kuat, sesuatu yang pernah mengikat dirinya dengan Rias.

Iblis merah itu... kenapa dia malah memikirkannya lagi. Sadarlah Naruto, Rias sudah bahagia bersama Seikiryuutei dan bukankah dirinya sudah berjanji pada adiknya untuk mencari kebahagiaan lain

"Kami pamit dulu, Dobe ". Tak terasa dia sudah berada di ambang pintu. Pandangannya beralih kearah Sona yang mulai menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

"Ha'i, aku titip salam untuk Sera-nee dan keluarga kalian ya "

"Wakatta, akan kami sampaikan salammu, jaa ne " Mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir teleportasi khas klan Sitri, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tersenyum tipis. 'kalian sama sekali tak berubah'

" Hmmm, jaa ne "

**[line break]**

Keesokan paginya

" Nee.. tou-san, kaa-san ? " panggil Naruto di sela sarapan pagi mereka

"Hm ? nani Naru-chan ?" tanya Kushina penasaran

" Bolehkah... bolehkah aku ke dunia atas hari ini, aku ingin mencoba mencari anggota peerage ku " Naruto lalu mengutarakan niat yang ada dalam hatinya dengan nada yang begitu halus, berusaha agar orang tuanya tidak tersinggung dan salah paham.

" Hmmm, kurasa tak apa, bagaimana menurutmu Kushina ?"

" ha'i,aku sama sekali tak keberatan, usahakan nanti malam sudah pulang oke? dan juga ajaklah adikmu, sudah lama dia tidak ke dunia atas, benarkan ?"

" Wakatta kaa-san, kurasa aku juga punya kenalan didunia atas yang bisa mengajari Asia berpedang, mungkin kami nanti akan mengunjunginya, bagaimana imouto?" tanya Naruto menatap adiknya

" Ha'i, aku mau onii-chan !" jawab Asia semangat. Bertemu dengan pendekar pedang kenalan kakaknya? Dirinya berani menjamin kalau orang itu bukanlah sosok sembarangan

" Bolehkah aku ikut, otouto ?" pinta Menma tiba tiba ikut berbicara

" Are? Menma-kun? bukankah kau hari ini ada kencan dengan Hinata-chan ?, dan sekarang sudah setengah delapan pagi, kurasa kau sudah terlambat" tanya Kushina penasaran. Bukankah tadi Menma sudah berkata bahwa hari ini dia ada kencan dengan queennya

" Kuso! ,aku lupa, Hinata chan pasti sudah menunggu ?!" Menma dengan cepat menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu berlari kearah kamarnya untuk bersiap siap

" Ah, apakah hubungan antara queen dan king yang berbeda gender selalu seperti itu ?" tanya Naruto bergumam sembari mengusap dagunya

" Hmm.. Tou-san rasa memang begitu " pandangan Minato menerawang, berusaha mengingat ingat setiap hubungan antara King dan Queen di Mekai.

" Ara~, apakah kau sudah punya kenalan yang ingin kau jadikan queenmu ne, Naru chan ?" Kushina bertanya menggoda putranya. Well, putranya ini sudah mengunjungi berbagai penjuru dunia. Dengan ketampanan dan kekuatan yang diatas kata wajar, tentu bukanlah hal sulit baginya untuk menggaet hati para gadis.

"I-itu "

'_Siapa yang akan kujadikan queen ya, hmmm, sama sama memiliki longinus, kecantikan mereka juga diatas rata rata...kuso! sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan, aku pasti ketularan sifat da tenshi brengsek itu '_

Naruto lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan fantasy aneh yang baru saja melintas di otaknya

"Daijobuka, onii-chan ?" Tanya Asia bingung

"Da-daijoubu desu~"

" Tapi wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit onii-chan ?"

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa apa imouto"

" Ekhem, Naruto, aku punya beberapa hadiah untukmu " ucap Minato berdehem pelan, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kertas semacam proposal dari sihir penyimpanannya

" Apa ini, tou-san?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya ketika menerima berkas berkas itu. '_Aku tak tau kenapa, tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan hal buruk jika membaca ini'_

"Bacalah terlebih dahulu, putraku~ " pinta Minato dengan senyum misterius

" PENGAJUAN PERTUNANGAN ?! APA MAKSUDNYA INI ?!" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak. Oh, demi pancingan laknat Azazel ! baru saja ia menjalani pengadilan yang secara tidak langsung membatalkan hubungan pertunangannya dengan Rias, dan kini ia malah ditawari lagi ?! sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepala para petinggi klan itu ?!

" Jadi begini Naru-chan, setelah semua mengetahui kejadian itu, beberapa perwakilan klan menghubungi kami untuk menyerahkan berkas berkas itu. Salahkan saja ketampananmu yang diatas wajar, reputasimu didunia bawah sebagai prodigy terbaik serta keberanianmu menerima tantangan duel dari Maou Lucifer" secara panjang lebar, Kushina menjelaskan kenapa berkas berkas itu ada bisa di tangan putranya

"Lebih baik kau baca terlebih dulu onii-chan, mungkin ada yang membuatmu tertarik "

"Hmm... baiklah, kita lihat ada siapa saja disini" Naruto lalu membuka berkas pertama

" Pertama, Hyuuga Hanabi, adiknya Hinata nee kah? " Hyuuga hanabi, iblis muda seumuran Asia sekaligus putri kedua Lord Hyuuga. Dia adalah adik dari queen Menma, Hyuuga Hinata. Karena Hinata sekarang menjadi queen dari heir klan Namikaze, otomatis dirinya menjadi heiress dari klannya. Penampilannya bisa dibilang cantik, dengan surai coklat panjang sepunggung dan mata amethyst khas klan Hyuga, dibarengi dengan wajah manis dan tubuh yang langsing membuatnya nyaman dipandang.

" Seekvaira Agares, disini tertulis dia juga heiress klannya " Seekvaira memiliki paras menawan dengan kacamata yang menghias wajahnya.Rambut pirang kehijauan dengan wajah yang terkesan tegas, dibarengi dengan tubuh yang proporsional menambah kesan kalem dan berwibawa._ 'aku seperti melihat sosok Sona dalam dirinya '_

"Hmmm, yang ketiga Yamanaka Ino , lumayan juga dia.." Naruto akui, gadis didepannya memiliki daya tarik yang mampu memikat para lelaki. Dengan tubuh yang proporsional, wajah yang cantik dan terkesan menggoda, ditambah rambut pirang yang diiikat pony tail seakan memamerkan leher putih jenjang nan mulusnya. " Apakah dia seorang model ? "

"Uhm, bagaimana kau bisa tau Naru chan ? "

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya. "Dengan tanpa ragu memasang pose yang begitu menggoda seperti ini?" remaja pirang itu mengangkat beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi foto foto Ino dengan wajah menggoda ketika menggunakan bikini ataupun pakaian yang amat tipis yang menampilkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. "Kurasa tidak sulit untuk menebak jika dia seorang model "

"Maa~, ini yang terakhir, Senju Shion, umm, sepertinya aku mengenalnya"

" Tentu saja, dia merupakan putri kedua dari Jiraiya-sensei, dan juga merupakan fansgirl setiamu ketika dulu kau masih di Mekai" tanggap Minato ketika mendengar gumaman putranya

"Ah, gadis itu ya.. tak kusangka dia sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang cantik " Naruto mencoba mengingat ingat salah satu gadis berambut pirang pucat yang tergila gila padanya dulu, dan jika membandingka Shion yang dulu dan sekarang, dia rasa itu cukup berbeda. Kini seorang Senju Shion tampil dengan kesan lebih feminim dan halus tidak seperti dulu yang sedikit liar dan pemaksa.

Rambut pirang pony tail, mata ungu dan wajah polos serta tubuh yang sangat pas dipandang mata. Yap, satu kata untuknya, 'cantik'. Selain itu, klannya juga merupakan pengendali kayu serta spesialis sihir pengobatan

" Bagaimana Naru-chan, apa kau tertarik ?, kau juga bisa membuat harem dengan mereka lho.." mempunyai banyak menantu mungkin merupakan hal yang menyenangkan, itulah yang ada di benak iblis wanita berambut merah itu.

"Kurasa tidak kaa-san, tidak ada dari mereka yang benar benar membuatku benar benar tertarik " jawab Naruto seraya meletakkan berkas berkas itu.

" Haahh.. baiklah baiklah, kurasa kau akan menemukan pasanganmumu sendiri " helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Kushina. Benar... dia tidak boleh memaksa putranya untuk bertunangan dengan rentang waktu yang sedekat ini.

"A-apa ma-maksud kaa-san?!"

"fufufufu~ ,tidak ada"

Merasa sudah selesai, Naruto lalu meletakkan alat makannnya. " Yosh, kurasa sudah waktunya kami pergi, kami tidak ingin pulang terlalu larut nanti. Nah imouto, bersiap siaplah, kutunggu 15 menit " Naruto melirik jam yang dinding sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan

" Ha'i onii-chan " Asia lalu menuju kekamarnya untuk bersiap siap

" Kami pergi dulu, tou-san, kaa-san " pamit Naruto dan Asia yang kini sudah berada didepan pintu keluar kediaman.

" Ha'i, semoga berhasil, Naru chan "

" Ittekimasu " bersamaan dengan itu, kedua bersaudara itu menghilang ditelan sihir teleportasi khas Namikaze

" itterashai"

**[line break]**

Disebuah pinggiran sungai kota Kuoh

" Memporak porandakan daerah klan Gremory, lalu menggunakan sihir sekelas dewa untuk mengembalikannya dalam sekejap, membangkitkan [True Form] sejak berusia lima belas tahun tahun, aku tak sabar ingin mengetahui hal gila apa yang ia lakukan lagi" Azazel bermonolog sembari menatap pancingannya penuh arti.

" Kali ini aku sependapat denganmu, ucapan senpai dulu ternyata tidak main main " tanggap Viola menerawang jauh ke arah langit, mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto dahulu.

_Mengalah ?!, jangan bercanda !, aku tidak akan kalah sebelum menjadi penerus Lucifer yang bisa menciptakan kedamaian sejati, meskipun kini yang kulawan adalah Ouroboros Dragon_

" Ah, aku jadi ingat saat pertarunganku dengannya saat pertama kali dulu " Azazel mencoba menarik pancingannya yang bergerak gerak, dan...yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah sepatu tua. "hahhh, petirnya benar benar mengerikan, meskipun dia tidak menggunakan [True Form]"

" Huhh, kau tidak tau betapa mengerikannya senpai saat menggunakan [True Form] miliknya" ucap Viola mengingat betapa mengerikannya kekuatan Naruto saat melawan Ophis beberapa tahun lalu, tepat pada pertemuan pertamanya.

" Ah, membicarakan senpai membuatku jadi merindukannya " Viola tersenyum lembut menatap sepasang capung yang sedang kejar kejaran di tepi sungai.

" Pertahankan Viola dan biarkan aku mengambil fotomu " Entah sejak kapan Azazel mengeluarkan sebuah kameraa untuk mengambil foto gadis Lucifer itu, mungkin dia bisa menjual beberapa foto kepada anak buahnya. Hey !, salahkah dia memanfa-, maksudnya mengagumi ciptaan sang Ayah yang begitu sempurna didepannya ini.

" H-hah ?! apa yang.."

Perkataan Viola terhenti ketika tiba tiba muncul lingkaran sihir teleportasi berwarna kuning yang begitu familiar.

" Yo ero-Da-tenshi, Viola "sapa Naruto yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir

" Se-senpai ?!"

" Yo Naruto, mau mancing ?" tawar Azazel seraya menyodorkan alat pancingnya

" Meh, aku tak mau membuang buang waktuku dengan kegiatan tak berguna seperti itu " Naruto mengibaskaan telapak tangan didepan wajahnya dengan ekspresi merendahkan. "Nee, Imouto, perkenalkan dirimu, kau pasti tau siapa Da-Tenshi ini kan " Naruto mengusap pelan kepala Asia yang berdiri dengan kecanggungan disampingnya.

Asia menganggukkan kepalanya. Memang sejak awal dia sudah tau kalau sosok didepannya ini merupakan seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh." A-ah, perkenalkan aku Namikaze Asia, putri bungsu Lord Minato dan Lady Kushina, senang bertemu anda, Azazel sama " Asia membungkukkan badan ala bangsawan sembari menyebutkan namanya dengan begitu anggun dan sopan.

Azazel hanya tersenyum melihatnya, sifat _Namikaze-hime_ didepannya ini sangat berbeda dengan sang kakak. " Maa ma ~, tak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku seperti kakakmu memanggiku "

" Ta-tapi ?!-"

Asia yang hendak protes harus terhenti ketika sebuah telapak tangan memegang pundaknya. Ketika menoleh, didapatinya wajah sang kakak yang tersenyum meyakinkan sembari mengangguk. " Turuti saja kemaunnya, imouto~"

"Uhm". Asia lalu menatap Azazel dengan senyum aneh. "Ero-Da-Tenshi-sama"

Dong !

Azazel jatuh secara tidak elit dengan mulut menganga lebar. ' Brengsek ?!, kutarik lagi tentang kata 'berbeda jauh' tadi'

" Pfftt buahahaaha, ka-kau benar benar imoutoku hahahaha " tawa tertahan Naruto akhirnya pecah ketika mendengar panggilan adiknya kepada Azazel. Sementara Viola hanya tersenyum kaku menatap kepolosan adik dari senpainya ini.

" Sudahlah senpai, apa kau tak akan mengenalkan adik imutmu ini padaku hmm? " Viola lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Asia dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang di paras ayunya

" Haahhh, baiklah baiklah " Naruto menghentikan tawanya, lalu menatap Asia yang sepertinya penasaran." Nah imouto, ini temanku, Viola Lucifer "

' _Cantik sekali '_

Batin Asia ketika melihat Viola. Bagaimana tidak, teman kakaknya ini mempunyai paras yang begitu mempesona. Kulit putih bersih tanpa noda, wajah begitu manis yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, iris sapphire jernih, surai keperakan yang diikat pony tail sepaha serta tubuh yang begitu pas, apalagi asetnya itu, besar tetapi tidak terlalu over seperti mantan tunangan kakaknya. Asia tidak akan ragu jika menyebut sosok onee-san didepannya ini merupakan perempuan tercantik yang perna ia temui

' _Ma-masaka ?!_' seketika Asia tersentak kaget ketika menyadari suatu hal yang aneh "Lu-lucifer ?!" gadis yang merupakan bungsu Namikaze itu sedikit berteriak dengan memasang raut tak percaya.

" Ha'i, biar kuperkenalkan lagi. Namaku Viola, Viola Lucifer, salah satu keturunan Lucifer terakhir ", ucap viola sembari menjabat tangan Asia " Yoroshiku, Namikaze-san "

" Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa ?!" tanya Asia tergagap. ' _bukankah keturunan Lucifer sudah tidak ada lagi setelah Civil War ?'_. Hendak bertanya seperti itu, namun niatnya ia urungkan ketika mengetahui tangannya masih dijabat Viola

" Mungkin itu bisa kita bicarakan lain kali, Namikaze- "

"Asia !"

" Um?"

"panggil aku Asia, onee-san. Asia tidak terlalu suka keformalan" Potong Asia ketika melihat Viola mengernyitkan dahinya. "Yoroshiku, Viola-nee-san". Viola tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum ketika adik Naruto bisa menerimanya

"Nee Viola, bisa kau bawa aku ke markasmu ?, aku ada perlu dengan Arthur, mungkin juga Ophis kalau ada"

Mendengar ucapan senpainya membuat raut wajah gadis Lucifer itu berubah

"Ma-masaka ?!, aku lupa kalau harus berbelanja bahan makanan untuk hari ini. Ck, ini semua salahmu, dasar hentai-Tenshi !"

"H-hah?!, kenapa aku ?!" balas Azazel menunujuk wajahnya denga nada tak terima. Hell, bukankah tadi muridnya sendiri yang datang kemari ? kenapa tiba tiba dirinya yang disalahkan ?!

"Karena menemanimu bicara, aku jadi lupa tujuanku ?!"

"Are?, jadi kau menyalahkanku ?!"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah ketika melihat perdebatan antara murid dan guru yang sudah sering ia lihat itu. "Maa~, sudahlah Viola, mungkin kami bisa menemanimu berbelanja"

"Benar kata onii-chan, onee-san, Asia juga tak keberatan menemani onee san berbelanja"

"Saa~, ikuzo Viola"

" H-Ha'i ?!" gumam Viola terkejut dengan wajah memerah ketika tangannya digenggam dengan lembut oleh Naruto. Sementara itu, asia hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan senyum penuh arti yang menghiasi wajahnya. 'Yokatta~, sepertinya aku akan punya kakak ipar yang cantik'

"Jaa ne Azazel" teriak Naruto melambaikan tangannya

"Hmm, jaa ne~" balas Azazel pelan. "Haahh, tak kusangka dia masih bisa bersikap seperti itu setelah dikhianati tunangannya. Ck, kalau saja waktu itu tidak ada Ophis, entah apa yang terjadi dengan Mekai " gumam Azazel menerawang langit, mengingat salah satu kenangannya yang bisa dikategorikan dalam kata 'berharga'

**Flashback**

"DASAR JALANG ?!"

Blarr ?!

Tekanan energi khas seekor naga meledak di dimensi buatan milik Azazel.

"Te-tenang lah...Vi-viola "ucap Azazel beserta tim Viola yang berada di dimensi buatan itu sembari berusaha menahan tekanan energi Albion milik viola. Sebenarnya mereka datang ke dimensi buatan ini hanya untuk berlatih dan sparring biasa, namun seketika suasana berubah setelah Azazel tiba

' _Rias Gremory sedang berkencan dengan seorang iblis reinkarnasi yang memiliki aura Seikiryuutei '_

" **Beraninya dia...beraninya dia... beraninya dia... mengkhianati senpai..**" ucap Viola dengan nada yang begitu dingin disertai tekanan energi yang terus meningkat

"Ugh" tim viola mulai jatuh bersujud, sedangkan Azazel berlutut tak kuat menahan aura dominasi seekor [Heavenly Dragon] yang dikeluarkan Viola

"**Mereka harus mat**i"

Blarr ?!

Tekanan energi Viola semakin menggila dan detik itu juga, iris Viola berubah, menjadi kristal shappire bercahaya tanpa pupil

" **Akulah naga yang akan bangkit "**

_Sudah akan di mulai – sepertinya akan segera dimulai_

**[ " Viola, oi, Viola, tenangkan dirimu " **] teriak Albion dalam pikiran Viola

" **Naga surgawi yang merebut prinsip dominasi tuhan **"

_Memang seperti itu, apapun yang terjadi – itu benar, setiap saat memang seperti itu_

[** " Cih, tenanglah Viola "** ]

"**Aku iri pada ketidak batasan, beduka pada impian** "

_Seseorang yang dunia cari - seseorang yang dunia benci_

[ "** Ck, sudah terlambat "** ]

" **Aku akan.**.

Tap Pyarr... Boomm !!

Tiba tiba muncul sosok gadis kecil yang muncul tepat didepan Viola. Gadis itu lalu menyentuhkan telapak tangannya tepat didada Viola. Seketika inang dari Albion itu menghantam tanah dengan begitu kerasnya disertai armor yang telah hancur berkeping keping.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Viola " ucap gadis kecil itu

" O-ophis ?" gumam Viola tak percaya karena kini sosok gadis kecil didepannya tak lain adalah Ouroboros Dragon

" Tenanglah Viola, jika kau membunuh mereka, maka Naruto akan balas membunuhmu karena dia mengira bahwa kau membunuh tunangannya tanpa alasan yang jelas "

" Ta-tapi ?!"

" Sudahlah, biarkan waktu yang membongkar kejadian ini, dan biarkan Naruto menyelesaikan latihannya dengan tenang " Ophis melayang mendekati Viola, lalu mengulurkan tangan kecilnya untuk membantu gadis bersurai keperakan itu untuk bangun. "Kau tak mau bukan latihannya selama sepuluh tahun ini menjadi sia-sia?" ujar sosok perwujudan dari ketidakbatasan itu dengan senyum kecil.

" baiklah" jawab Viola lirih

"Aku yakin Naruto pasti bisa menerima ini, dia bukanlah sosok yang lemah "

**Flashback end**

" Ahhaa~, dia sungguh mengerikan."

**[line break]**

"Nee senpai? bukankah kita hanya akan berbelanja bahan makanan ?" tanya Viola sedikit bingung karena kini, mereka bertiga ada didepan salah satu mall di kota Kuoh

" Tak apa, lagi pula aku juga ingin membeli beberapa barang " Naruto menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Viola sebelum mengajaknya untuk melangkah masuk

" Chotto matte onii-chan ?!" teriak Asia yang ditinggal pergi begitu saja oleh kakaknya

" Nah, kita sudah sampai di tempat bahan makanan, pilihlah sesuka kalian, aku yang bayar kok " Naruto lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis itu untuk menikmati waktu belanja mereka. "Dan jangan lupa, kita berkumpul disini satu setengah jam lagi"

" Ha'i, ayo onee-san, kita beli daging terlebih dahulu " Asia menarik tangan Viola untuk menuju ketempat penujualan daging

"Uhm"

"Nee, onee-san?" panggil Asia yang nampak sibuk memilih milih daging

"hmm, nani Asia-san?"

"Etto, sebenarnya...bagaimana bisa onee-san sebagai yang notabenenya keturunan Lucifer masih..?" Asia bertanya dengan nada lirih dan halus, berusaha tidak menyinggung perasaan sosok yang merupakan teman kakaknya

Senyuman tipis terulas diwajah Viola ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir adik senpainya. Rasa untuk mencoba tidak menyakiti perasaan lawan bicaranya ketika melontarkan suatu peranyaan sensitif yang merupakan cara bicara Naruto ternyata menurun pada Asia. 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya kan~'

"Ara~, kau benar benar ingin tahu ne?"

"Uhm, Asia ingin tau ?' jawab gadis bersurai pirang itu sembari mengangguk antusias ketika mengetahui bahwa Viola sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tapi... kumohon rahasiakan, oke?"

" ha'i!, Asia berjanji"

**Flashback**

Disebuah rumah kecil yang terletak dipedalaman yang tidak diketahui tempatnya

Blarr ?!

Puluhan laser sihir ditembakkan dari lingkaran sihir yang berada didepan rumah itu."Cepat lari Viola, Tomoe. Kami akan berusaha menahannya !"seru seorang wanita sembari membuat kekkai untuk menahan tembakan tembakan laser dari depannya.

" Kuso?! aku tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi !"

" Ck, kenapa kau melakukan ini tou-sama ?" tanya seorang pria yang berdiri disamping wanita tadi

" Hahaha, tentu saja untuk menghabisi seluruh keturunan Lucifer yang ada ". Seorang kakek muncul dari balik lingkaran lingakaran sihir yang menembakan laser laser energi. "Hanya aku yang pantas menyandang gelar Lucifer "

Puluhan-, tidak, ratusan lingkaran sihir tercipta mengelilingi rumah tadi, memuntahkan energi penghancur berbentuk laser

"Viola, jaga adikmu, meskipun kalian hanya selisih beberapa menit, tetapi dia tetap lebih muda darimu" wanita tadi membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi dibawah dua anak gadis yang berada dibelakangnya secara diam-diam, berharap agar sosok yang ia panggil 'ayah' tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kami selalu menyayangi kalian, Viola,Tomoe"

"Sayonara"

Blarr ?! Boom ?!

Sebuah ledakan skala besar terjadi di tempat keluarga itu. Setelah asap menghilang, terlihatlah pria dan wanita tadi telah tewas dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan

"Hmm, ternyata mereka berhasil kabur, khukhukhu, kurasa ini semakin menarik" ucap kakek itu lalu pergi dengan sihir teleportasinya

Sementara itu, lingkaran sihir tiba tiba muncul disebuah pulau tak berpenghuni dipedalaman Jepang, mengeluarkan dua anak kembar tadi

"Hiks hiks, okaa-sama, otou-sama " pecah sudah tangis mereka ketika mengetahui bahwa sosok yang telah merawat mereka, mengajari mereka, serta menyayangi mereka telah tiada

Tanpa sadar, tubuh mereka mulai mengeluarkan aura berwarna putih kebiruan (Viola) dan hitam kemerahan (Tomoe). Aura itu terasa semakin kuat sebelum...

Bruk

Tubuh dua gadis kecil itu jatuh pingsan

**Flashback end**

" hiks hiks A-Asia tak tau ka-kalau hiks masa lalu onee-san hiks benar benar menyedihkan". Asia menyeka air mata yang mulai jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Sekarang diririnya benar benar merasa bersalah karena telah meminta Viola untuk menceritakan masa lalu yang menurutnya benar benar tidak mengenakkan

"Maa~, tenanglah Asia-san, kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian lho~"

"Eh !" Asia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Kini terlihat banyak pasang mata, terutama laki-laki yang memandangnya dengan wajah bersemu merah

"Ara~, biarkan saja mereka" Viola lalu memegang pergelangan gadis pirang itu uuntuk pergi menjauh."Ayo lanjutkan belanja kita"

Sesuai waktu yang ditentukan, mereka bertiga berkumpul ditempat perjanjian.

"Nah, kurasa semua sudah selesai, ayo segera pergi untuk makan siang" Naruto menarik pergelangan kedua gadis itu untuk pergi ketempat yang dirasa sepi. "Kita gunakan lingkaran sihir eleportasi milikmu Viola". Mendengar perkataan senpainya,Viola lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi dibawah mereka bertiga

"Kita pergi"

Dalam rentang waktu yang sangat singkat, mucul lingkaran sihir didepan sebuah mansion yang terletak didalam hutan

"Nah, ini tempat tinggal kami" ucap sosok bersurai putih yang baru saja muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu.

Mereka tiba di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di tengah hutan yang terlihat dikelilingi kekkai. Sebuah taman serta gubuk kecil menghiasi bagian depan mansion itu.

"sugoi~ne, tempat yang benar benar indah"

" ah, sudah lama aku tak kesini " ucap Naruto bermonolog seraya melihat sekeliling.

" Eh, kau pernah kesini onii-chan ?"

"Um, mansion ini pernah menjadi tempat tinggal sementaraku" Naruto memandang teduh seekor kupu kupu yang hinggap disebuah bunga dipinggirnya. Memang benar, mansion ini adalah pernah menjadi tempat tinggalnya ketika ia masih dalam masa pelatihan

Viola hanya terseyum mendengar ucapan senpainya. "Nah, ayo masuk, aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir karena pergi terlalu lama"

"Mereka ?" beo Asia

"Um, aku tinggal bersama teman temanku Asia-san, nanti akan kukenalkan mereka kepadamu, kau mau kan? "

"Ha'i"

Kurang beberapa langkah lagi, mereka dikejutkan dengan pintu yang tiba tiba didobrak dari dalam

"Kuso?!, dasar dorobo-neko, siapa suruh mandi di siang hari begini, mana pintu kamar mandinya tidak dikunci lagi " ucap sosok yang mendobrak pintu tadi dengan wajah memerah.

"Are, Bikou ?"

Sosok itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya."Ah Viola, kenapa kau lama sekali, apa ada masalah ?" jawabnya balik bertanya. Dia adalah Bikou, yokai kera keturunan dari Sun Wukong

"Gomen gomen, aku tadi berbicara dengan Azazel terlebih dahulu, dan bisa tolong bantu aku membawakan barang belanjaan ini?" ucap gadis bersurai keperakan itu seraya menyodorkan kantong plastik berisi belanjaannya tadi

"Ah, tentu saja" Bikou lalu mengambil dua kantong plastik besar dari tangan Viola."Nee~ Viola, entah kenapa, tapi aku berpikir bahwa kau belanja lebih banyak dari biasanya Viola" ucap yokai kera itu melihat isi dari kantong plastik yang diberikan Viola dengan pandangan heran

"Maa~, itu karena hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial, jadi kita akan masak lebih banyak" Ucap Viola melirik Senpainya dan Asia yang belum disadari oleh Bikou

"Siapa?"

"Are? Kau tak menyadariku heh?! aku sudah disini dari tadi loh" seru Naruto dengan nada meremehkan."Kurasa kau harus lebih giat berliatih lagi ne~"

Bikou lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara tadi. Disana, pandangannya menangkap dua sosok berbeda gender berambut pirang keemasan. "Kau?! sepertinya aku mengenalmu...". Bikou menatap intens wajah laki laki yang sepertinya dikenalnya. 'Rambut pirang dan mata keemasan, hmmm' dia menatap laki laki itu dari atas kebawah selama berulang kali sebelum membulatkan matanya tanda terkejut

"K-kau Naruto?!"

"Ahha~, akhirnya kau mengingatku" ucap Naruto tersenyum ramah kemudian mendekati sosok keturunan Sun Wukong itu

"Oi oi, wajarkan kalau aku sedikit lupa, kita bertemu terakhir tiga tahun lalu" ucap Bikou dengan wajah sewot."Lagipula kau terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya" gumam Bikou

"Hoh~,berbeda seperti apa?" seringai tipis terpampang diwajah pemuda Namikaze itu ketika mendengar komentar dari temannya."Apa aku terlihat lebih dewasa ne?" tanya Naruto tetap mempertahankan seringainya

"Kheh, kau terlalu percaya diri seperti biasa". Benci mengatakannya, tetapi harus ia akui bahwa Naruto yang didepannya sedikit berbeda dari saat dimana terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Karisma yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu, benar benar bisa membuat siapapun mau tak mau harus menunduk hormat.

"Dan ini imoutoku" Naruto mengusap pelan pucuk kepalan Asia. "Bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu ne?"

"Ha'i, watashi wa Namikaze Asia desu~, yoroshiku, Bikou-san" ucap Asia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengulurkan tangan unutk menjabat Bikou

"Aku Bikou, yokai kera keturunan Sun Wukong salam kenal, Naruto no imouto"

"Nah, lebih baik kalian segera masuk, kurasa yang lain sudah menunggu"

Mereka berti-, ralat, berempat karena sedari tadi Asia hanya diam mengikuti kakaknya memasuki mansion itu.

"Tadaima"

"Okaerinasai, Viola/Viola nee-san/Viola-chan"

Tiga sosok yang sudah menunggu diruang tamu menjawab salam Viola.

"Viola-nee-san, kenapa lama sekali, Le Fay sudah lapar" ucap seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang menghampiri Viola, terlihat jelas raut khawatir yang terpancar dari manik dark-blue miliknya. "Apa onee-san bertarung lagi?". Le Fay khawatir, pemimpin dari team mereka ini memiliki jiwa bertarung yang sangat tinggi sehingga terkadang dia melakukan hal hal diluar nalar seperti mengajak duel seorang dewa atau siapapun yang dianggapnya menarik.

Viola hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan polos yang keluar dari bibir gadis bernama Le Fay itu. Memang dia adalah seorang yang maniak bertarung, tetapi sifat itu sudah sedikit ia rubah semenjak mendengar nasehat dari sang senpai.

'_A__ku tau kau memiliki sifat maniak bertarung dan aku paham itu. Tetapi setidaknya kurangilah kebiasaanmu dan jangan membuat khawatir yang lain. Tidak taukah kau bagaimana pedulinya mereka terhadapmu?!'_

"Maa~, tenanglah Le Fay-chan, onee-san hanya bertemu teman lama kok". Memang Viola merahasiakan pertemuannya dengan Naruto beberapa hari lalu, lebih tepatnya saat putra kedua Namikaze itu selesai menjalani pelatihannya.

"Siapa?"

"Mereka" Viola melirik kearah tiga sosok yang berada dibelakangnya

"Yo, hisashiburi, minna ?!" sapa Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya

"Naruto nii-san ?!" Le Fay tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika mengetahui bahwa sosok yang telah ia aggap sebagai kakak datang menemuinya. Gadis kecil itu lalu berlari, kemudian melompat untuk memeluk Naruto

Hug?

"Hora!, hati-hati Le Fay-chan, kau bisa jatuh ne" seru Naruto seraya menangkap tubuh Le Fay agar tidak jatuh.

"Uhm, Le Fay sangat merindukan nii-san" Le Fay membenamkan kepalanya disela sela leher Naruto, membuat sang empu kegelian.

"Ha'i ha'i, nii san juga merindukan Le Fay "

Asia yang melihat banyaknya orang asing tentu saja merasa canggung. Naruto yang menyadari kecanggungan adiknya hanya tersenyum maklum

" Imouto, bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu lagi, tenang saja, mereka bukan orang orang jahat kok"pinta Naruto kepada adiknya

"H-ha'i, Hajimemashite, watashi wa Namikaze Asia desu~, putri bungsu lord Minato dan lady Kushina, salam kenal, minna-san "

Semua hanya mengulum senyum melihat Asia yang sudah tak canggung lagi. Tiga orang anggota Viola mulai berjalan mendekati Namikaze-hime itu untuk sekedar berkenalan.

"Arthur, bangsawan salah satu klan penyihir Pendragon, yoroshiku"

"Uhm, Le Fay Pendragon, adik dari Arthur nii-sama, salam kenal onee-san cantik"

" Kuroka, yokai nekomata jenis [nekoshou, salam kenal nyaan"

Asia hanya bisa tersenyum senang ketika mendapati bahwa dirinya telah diterima di keluarga kecil ini._ 'tunggu dulu,Kuroka ?_' Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar nama yang sepertinya tidak asing.' _D-dia buronan rank SS itu ?!_' . Setelah menyadari apa yang aneh, dia lalu menciptakan pedang dari petir berwarna kekuningan, lalu menghunuskannya kearah gadis nekoshou itu.

"Kuroka, buronan rank SS [Mekai, menyerahlah, kau sudah terpojok" ucap dingin Asia disertai KI yang mulai menguar

Seketika suasana menjadi tak enak setelah Asia menghunuskan pedangnya, namun Kuroka hanya tersenyum maklum, nampak sama sekali tak mempersalahkan tindakan dari adik temannya."Turunkan pedangmu, Asia-chan, kita bisa bicara baik-baik". Namun, bukannya menurunkan pedangnya, Asia malah menambah intensitas KI miliknya."Jangan panggil aku seolah kita sudah akrab, buronan" desis gadis pirang itu tajam

"Sudah cukup, turunkan pedang imouto" Naruto yang mengetahui Asia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Kuroka hanya menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"Tidak onii-chan, buronan sepertinya harus segera ditangkap untuk diadili"

"Kubilang turunkan pedangmu dan dengarkan permintaan Kuroka" Naruto sedikit mencengram pundak sang adik agar mau mendengarkan perintahnya

"Tapi-,"

"Turunkan pedangmu, Namikaze Asia"

Remaja iblis bersurai pirang keemasan itu mengeluarkan sedikit KI agar sang adik mau mendengarkannya. Dia tak tau apa yang terjadi pada adiknya sehingga tidak mau mendengarkan perintahnya

"O-onii-chan" Iris emerald Asia bergetar ketika merasakan KI dari sang kakak. Ketika menoleh, dia mendapati iris keemasan milik kakaknya yang berkilat tajam sedang menatapnya. Asia terkejut, ini kali pertama dia mendapati sang kakak marah padanya.

"Aku tak tau ada apa denganmu, tapi sekarang hilangkan pedangmu dan dengarkan cerita Kuroka"

" ta-tapi?"

"Kau membantahku, Asia?!"

"Ha-ha'i , onii-chan" jawab gadis itu lirih. Dia tidak mau memancing amarah kakaknya lagi. Cukup kali ini saja dia melihat kakaknya marah padanya.

"Kuroka, ceritakan semua padanya"

"Wakatta, Naruto-kun"

Gadis nekoshou bersurai hitam itu lalu enceritakan kisa masa lalunya. Mulai dari bagaimana seluruh klannya dibantai akibat perang saudara hingga bagaimana dia bisa menjadi iblis liar.

"Hiks hiks, go-gomenasai" Asia hanya bisa tertunduk seraya menutupi wajahnya yang terisak dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia malu, sangat malu ketika dengan beraninya dia menghunuskan pedang kepada sosok yang bahkan dia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali

Kuroka hanya tersenyum sedih melihat gadis didepannya ini tak berhenti menangis. Mencoba memandang kearah sang kakak, remaja pirang itu hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum bersalah. Yah~, sebenarnya Naruto tak mau melakukan hal seperti tadi, namun apa daya, sesekali adiknya perlu diberi pengajaran.

Grep

Asia merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti dirinya. Tidak salah lagi, kini ada yang sedang memeluknya. Bungsu Namikaze itu kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari tau siapa sosok itu, dan dia harus tersentak kaget...lagi, ketika mendapati sosok yang sebelumnya ia hunuskan pedang kearahnya sedang terseyum lembut.

"Daijobu nyan~" ucap Kuroka dengan halus seraya mengusap punggung Asia dengan lembut

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya lirih Asia

"Hm?"

"KENAPA KAU MASIH BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI SETELAH APA YANG BARU SAJA KULAKUKAN PADAMU ?! KENAPA KAU MASIH BISA TERSENYUM KEPADA ORANG YANG BARU SAJA HENDAK MEMBUNUHMU ?!" Asia tak paham. Ada apa dengan kebaikan yang dimiliki oleh perempuan ini? Apakah Kuroka seorang malaikat sehingga dengan mudahnya ia memaafkan seseorang yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya. "Aku benar benar tak paham"

"Hmm..kau tau? "Kuroka menagkup wajah Asia, lalu menghapus aliran air mata yang menghiasi pipi putih itu. Asia menatap iris emas milik Kuroka, berusaha mencari celah apakah yang dilakukan [Nekoshou] ini adalah nyata ataupun sandiwara belaka. Namun itu sia-sia, dia tetap tidak menemukan kebohongan dari pancaran manik emas indah itu."Ada yang pernah berkata bahwa dunia akan terasa sempit jika kau memiliki banyak musuh" Kuroka lalu menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. "Maka dari itu, tak ada gunanya untuk tidak memaafkanmu, lagipula kau juga tak tau tentang awalnya bukan?"

"H-ha'i, gomenasai hiks" ucaP Asialalu memeluk tubuh Kuroka dengan erat, kemudian menangis dipundaknya.

Semua hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat bagaimana interaksi diantara dua gadis itu. Suasana tetap seperti ini hingga..

Krukk~

Atensi langsung teralihkan kearah Bikou yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Hei hei, apakah kalian tidak merasa lapar?" tanya Bikou menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hmm, ucapanmu ada benarnya juga" Viola lalu mengambil kantong plastik yang berisi bahan makanan kemudian berjalan kearah dapur."Kalau begitu aku akan memasak dahulu, senpai dan yang lain tunggulah di ruang makan"

"Chotto matte~, jangan memasak sendiri Viola-chan/onee-san" seru Asia dan Kuroka, lalu mengikuti gadis Lucifer itu pergi ke dapur

"Le Fay juga mau ikut?!"

**[line break]**

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Ophis ?, apakah dia sudah membaik?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan

" Yah, seperti yang kau tau, setelah 'kejadian' itu, kekuatannya jadi menurun drastis, tapi sampai saat ini dia masih berusaha mengumpulkan kembali sisa-sisa energinya, meskipun hanya sedikit demi sedikit" jawab Arthur dengan nada serius.

"Mungkin saat ini dia sudah cukup untuk mengimbangi dua [Trimurti] secara bersamaan" tambah Bikou

'meskipun kekuatannya telah menghilang, dia tetap saja mengerikan' batin Naruto dengan setetes keringat di pelipisnya." Souka~, apa kalian masih sering bertemu dengannya?"

"Sering ? dia bahkan selalu berkunjung kemari "nada serius yang sebelumnya Bikou gunakan berubah menjadi jengkel. Bagimana tidak?!, sosok yang merupakan perwujudan dari ketidak batasan itu juga memiliki nafsu makan yang tidak terbatas. "Dia membuat persediaan kas kami selalu menipis!"

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu, Bikou?"

Tiba tiba muncul sobekan dimensi di belakang Bikou, mengeluarkan sosok gadis loli dengan pakaian kasual yang kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan. Senyum kecil terulass diwajah imutnya ketika mengetahui bahwa aura sosok yang tadi ia rasakan memang benar dari sini

"O-ophis ?!" seru yokai kera itu dengan mata terbelalak

"Hm?, kudengar kehadiranku disini merepotkanmu Bikou?"

Bikou hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar nada datar yang dilontarkan Ophis. U-oh, sepertinya mood dewi naga itu memburuk akibat keluh kesah yang dikeluarkannya tadi. Hey?! Dia tidaklah bodoh untuk membuat Ophis marah, tapi jujur itu memang pahitkan?

"Yo, hisashiburi Ophis"

"Hisashiburi Naruto, kudengar kau langsung membuat masalah setelah kembali ke [Mekai]" balas Ophis dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman, meskipun tipis. Ah~, mempunyai emosi memang menyenangkan. Dia tak tahu kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia bisa tersenyum seperti ini?

"Ara~, aku tidak paham apa maksudmu ne"

"Kheh, dasar sok polos" dengus Bikou dengan pandangan sinis. "Memporak daerah Gremory, lalu menegembalikannya dalam sekejap dengan sihir yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh makhluk immortal, lalu menerima tantangan maou Lucifer dengan taruhan yang begitu gila, kurasa kau slaah meletakkan otakmu"

"Are? Tak kusangka kau tau banyak ne~, sasuga! saru-chan~"seru Naruto dengan panadangan dibuat kagum dibarengii dengan nada yang amat menjengkelkan. Tidak, Naruto sama sekali tidak terkejut bagaimana Bikou bisa mengetahui hal ini. Mereka adalah mantan anggota organisasi hitam paling berbahaya didunia, jadi bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan informasi sepenting itu

"G-gh..kisama! Ada apa dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat itu?! Dan jangan panggil aku monyet sialan?!" Bikou menatap teman pirangnya dengan berapi api.

"Tapi kau kan memang monyet" ucap Naruto dengan wajah sok polos

"I-itu...sudahlah. yang penting jangan panggil aku monyet baka-kiiroi!"

Arthur hanya memandang malas kearah dua temannya yang sedang adu argumen tak jelas itu. Hah~, inilah yang terjadi jika Naruto dan Bikou bertemu, mereka pasti bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele, baik itu dari sifat Naruto yang suka sekali membuat masalah ataupun Bikou yang memang sedikit tempramental

"Hora, tak bisakah kalian tenang sedikit ne?" tegur gadis bersurai keperakan model pony tail dengan nada yang penuh penekanan. Iris shapirenya berkilat tajam memandang dua sosok yang nampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Vi-Viola?!"

"Hah~ kalian ini, tidak bisakah kalau tidak bertengkar jika bertemu?" Viola hanya mengehembuskan nafas lelah. Sungguh, dia juga tak tau kenapa senpainya dan Bikou tidak bisa akur dalam hal sehari-hari. Mungkin karena keduanya memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama? Sama-sama bukan sosok yang suka menyembunyikan emosinya, dalam artian jauh dari kata cool maupun kalem. Hum hum~, mungkin saja

"Ara Ara~, sudah-sudah, tak baik loh ribut di meja makan" ucap gadis bersurai hitam dibelakang Viola dengan membawa nampan penuh makana. "Are, Ophis? Tumben kau datang kemari saat siang hari"

"Hmm, aku merasakan energi yang dikeluarkannya" ucap Ophis seraya melirik kearah Naruto

"Uwoh~, tak kusangka kau masih bisa merasakannya. Padahal aku sudah menekan hingga titik terendah loh~. Hmm... [Infinite Dragon God] memang luar biasa"

"Kau terlalu memujiku Naruto, dan apakah dia adikmu?" tanya Ophis melihat Asia yang nampak bergetar ketakutan berdiri dibelakang kakaknya. Hey bagaimana tidak?!, kini didepannya ada salah satu eksistensi terkuat yang dikatakan memiliki sifat yang tak bersahabat

"Are, kau kenapa imouto?"

"Onii-chan, dia [ouroboros dragon] itu kan? Kenapa sifatnya agak berbeda dari yang pernah kudengar" cicit Asia sesekali melirik Ophis yang nampak tersenyum kecil padanya

"Daijoubu Naruto no imouto, aku bukan lagi sosok seperti yang kau kenal dulu" ucap Ophis yang mendengar cicitan gadis bersurai pirang keemasan itu. "Semua berubah semenjak aku mengenal kakakmu"

Asia lalu menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya."bicaralah dengannya, aku yakin kau akan merasa nyaman"

Asia lalu mulai duduk tepat disamping Ophis. "E-etto... anda pernah bertemu dengan Onii-chan?" tanya gadis itu dengan pandangan heran

"Tentu, onii-chanmu ini adalah kenalan lamaku, mau mendengar cerita lama?"

"Uhm!"

Semua lalu larut dalam pembicaraan masing masing yang menghiasi makan siang hari itu

"Nee Viola, buka mulutmu " ucap Naruto seraya mengambil sebuah karage lalu menyodorkannya kearah gadis Lucifer itu

"Sen-senpai " gumam Viola sedikit terkejut keika Naruto hendak menyuapinya. Namun, keterkejutan itu sekejap berubah menjadi senyuman yang amat manis. "Aahhm, oishi desu~"

Naruto terhenyak, desiran aneh menerpa hatinya ketika melihat senyuman yang terulas diparas ayu milik Viola. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menenenangkan desiran aneh itu sebelum suara Viola membuyarkannya

"Sekarang giliranmu senpai " balas Viola sembari menyodorkan sepotong tempura

"Ahm, oishi~"

Semua, terutama Asia yang melihat kemesraan sepasang remaja didepan mereka tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dan tak berniat mengganggu . Mereka tau jika Naruto baru saja mengalami hal yang sangat berat,dan mungkin Viola mampu meringankannya

'_kaa-san dan tou-san harus tau ini'_

**[line break] **

"Ne ophis ?" tanya Naruto tiba tiba setela

"Nani ?"

"Apa kau bisa mencarikanku calon peerage?". Naruto lalu menceritakan pertemuannya dengan maou Belzeebub dan alasannya kenapa membutuhkan peerage

"Souka, apapun untuk temanku" bayangan kehitaman keluar dari bawah tempat Ophis duduk. Bayangan itu mulai membentuk semacam ular kecil yang mulai menyebar kesegala arah, namun tiba-tiba...

"Cukup! hentikan Ophis" ucap Viola

"Ada apa viola ? kenapa kau mengehntikan Ophis" tanya Naruto keheranan melihat tingkah gadis disampingnya

Viola hanyam tersenyum misterius, lalu melirik kearah teamnya. Anggota teamnya yang paham akan maksud Viola pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju

"Senpai tidak perlu mencari peerage, karna kami disini bersedia menjadi peeerage senpai!", ucap tegas Viola yang mebuat Naruto tersentak kaget. " Benarkan minna ?!" dengan penuh semangat, Viola menatap Naruto yang sedang memasang raut wajah terkejut

"Ha'i, menjadi ksatria calon maou Lucifer adalah suatu kebanggaan bagiku" jawab Arthur seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"Yah, apa boleh buat, anggap saja ini hadiah dari temanmu, meskipun kau sedikit menjengkelkan sih~"

"Dengan menjadi peerage Naruto-kun, aku juga bisa bertemu shirone nyan~"

"Menjadi bagian keluarga dari naruto nii san adalah kehormatan bagi Le Fay"

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya tertegun melihat team Viola bersedia menjadi peeragenya."Minna?, apa kalian yakin?!"

"Ha'i ?!"

"Menjadi peerageku sama saja menjadi iblis, kebebasan kalian mungkin terenggut, dan kalian tidak mungkin kembali lagi" Naruto lalu menatap Viola dan teman-temannya satu persatu dengan pandangan serius, sangat serius. Dia terkejut, tak pernah menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi. "Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kalian yakin?!"

"Ha'i, kami sangat yakin " balas mereka dengan tegas

"Hah~, apa boleh buat, jadi berbaringlah, aku akan segera memulai ritualnya"

Mereka lalu berbaring sesuai perintah Naruto untuk melakukan ritual khas [evil piece]

"Dengan ini, jadilah bagian dari keluargaku !"

Setelah itu, bidak bidak mulai melayang menuju kearah Viola dan yang lainnya, lalu perlahan memasuki tubuh mereka

'hmmm, Viola menjadi queen, Arthur dengan dua knight, kurosa dia sudah berada ditingkat yang sama nii-san.Kuroka dua rock, agak berbeda dari masa lalunya yang menjadi bishop. Lalu Le Fay-chan dengan dua bishop, kurasa itu akibat dia seorang [magician] dan Bikou tiga pawn,mungkin itu akibat kemampuan senjutsu nya. Maa~ ternyata prediksiku tidak terlalu meleset'

"Nah, istirahatlah terlebih dahulu. Nanti sore aku dan Ophis akan melatih kalian menyesuaikan energi ilbis yang ada ditubuh kalian"

" Wakatta"

Setelah itu, Ophis lalu pergi melalui sobekan dimensi yang ia ciptakan, sedangkan yang lain berjalan menuju kamar masing masing untuk beristirahat, termasuk Asia yang diajak oleh Le Fay

"Are? kau tidak istirahat Viola ?" Tanya Naruto melihat Viola yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya

" Lie, ada yang harus aku biicarakan dengan senpai, jadi kumohon ikuti aku". Viola lalu menarik Naruto menuju gubuk kecil di halaman untuk berbicara

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Viola "

"Se-sebenarnya... "

"Sebenarnya ?"

"Sebenarnya aku-, tidak, kami sudah mengetahui bahwa Rias Gremory telah mengkhianati senpai sekitar satu tahun lalu"

DEG

"T-tunggu dulu, aku tak paham, apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu Viola?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung, kenapa Viola tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti ini

"Itu sudah jelas senpai, kami mengetahui bahwa tunanganmu telah mengkhianatimu lebih dahulu" ucap lirih Viola dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ja-jadi k-kalian sudah, dari dulu?" tanya Naruto lirih

Viola hanya menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Naruto

"Jika seperti itu... KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU DARI DULU SIALAN ?! TAK TAHUKAH KALIAN BAGAIMANA MENYAKITKAN RASANYA KETIKA DIKHIANATI HAH?!" putra kedua lord Namikaze itu berteriak marah menatap Viola yang tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Dia kecewa, ternyata selama ini dia telah berada didalam kebohongan. "Aku benar benar tak percaya kalian bisa menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini padaku?!"

Merasa gadis didepannya tak menanggapi, Naruto lalu mencengkram bahu Viola dengan erat dengan iris keemasan yang berkilat tajam. "TATAP DAN JAWAB AKU VIOLA ?!"

"Hiks"

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya remaja itu pandangannya menangkap aliran air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi putih Viola. Cengkaramannya perlahan mengendur dan kilatan amarah yang terpancar di manik keemasannya telah memudar.

"A-aku b-benar benar tak bermaksud se-seperti itu hiks" Viola mulai menyeka cairan yang membasahi pipinya, namun itu tak berhasil karena air mata miliknya tak mau berhenti. Dia lalu memberanikan diri menatap senpainya. Meskipun padangannya masih ditutupi blur air mata, Viola masih menangkap dengan jelas berbagai emosi yang terpancar dari iris redup Naruto, entah itu marah, kecewa, sedih dan yang lain.

"Lalu..lalu kenapa kalian bisa-bisanya merahasiakan hal sepenting ini padaku, setidaknya berilah kabar ke Olympus sehingga aku bisa mengerti" gumam Naruto lirih. "Setidaknya aku bisa tau bahwa aku tidak hidup dalam kebohongan" Raut amarahnya telah digantikan dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat diartikan ketika melihat gadis didepannya ini menangis.

Benar, baru kali ini ia melihat Viola menitikkan air mata dan rasanya itu sangat tidak mengenakkan, seperti hatinya tersayat oleh pisau tak kasat mata dan dia tak tau mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Tanpa ia sadari, perlahan telapak tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi gadis didepannya.

Viola tersentak kaget ketika mendapati tangan Naruto mengusap pipinya. Sedikit tersenyum, gadis itu lalu menggenggam tangan senpainya dengan lembut. "I-itu karena a-aku mencintaimu, senpai"

**Cut -**

**Yo~ lama tak jumpa?! Maa~ baru seminggu bukan?**

**Yeah, 7k word dengan sedikit konflik dan flasback, aku benar benar berjuang keras untuk hal ini kalian tahu?. Aku masih sempatkan untuk menulis, maksudku mengetik meskipun tugas tugas SMK melimpah ruah.**

**Dan untuk saudari Viola, kenapa Tomoe?( tomoe gozen fgo lho ya, bukan dari chara dxd), yah, ini merupakan saran dari teman temanku, lagi pula mereka kembar kan, jadi kalian tak sulit untuk membayangkan wajahnya.**

**Oh iya, aku mau tanya, baiknya Akeno masuk di sisi Naruto atau Rias yah... aku mau minta jawaban kalian tentang ini, tulis di review oke?**

**Dan untuk pair, kurasa dua sudah cukup kan? Atau kalian mau tambah?, maa~ aku juga minta tanggapan kalian tentang ini**

**Sekian dariku~**

**Mur4s4me out**


	5. Peryataan dan mode baru Viola

[**Flashback**]

_5 tahun yang lalu_

"Pertama istana Yokai, lalu Takamagahara, setelah itu Asgard, hmm...kurasa aku akan berkeliling terlebih dahulu sebelum ke gunung Olympus" gumam seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 17 tahunan sembari berjalan menyusuri sebuah hutan ditengah pulau yang tak diketahui letaknya. Sesekali dia bersiul kecil sembari menikmati betapa segarnya udara khas hutan di pagi hari

_DEG_

Seketika remaja itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan sebuah energi yang berasal tak jauh dari tempat dimana ia berdiri.

"Energi ini?" gumamnya pelan seraya melangkah menuju asal energi yang kian melemah itu. Perlahan intensitas langkahnya semakin cepat, hingga tanpa sadar dia mulai berlari.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata memang Hakuryuukou"

Remaja yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto itu bergumam pelan, iris keemasannya memandang sosok yang ia yakini sebagai Hakuryuukou sedang terbaring pingsan.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Naruto adalah iblis dengan kemampuan sensorik yang amat peka, persis seperti ibunya. Jadi bukanlah hal sulit untuk mengetahui siapa-, atau lebih tepatnya 'apa' yang bersemayam didalam tubuh itu.

"Tak kusangka Kaisar Naga Putih masa ini adalah seorang gadis yang amat cantik...hmm... namun entah mengapa aku merasa familiar dengan warna rambut itu..." kembali bergumam pelan, Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati gadis bersurai keperakan itu seraya mengamati setiap inchi wajah manisnya dengan begitu lekat. Hum..Aneh memang, tetapi Naruto benar-benar merasa familiar dengan surai keperakan dan wajah cantik yang dimilki gadis didepannya

_' Nee Naruto-senpai~...kata Amaterasu-sama aku memiliki seorang kembaran sekaligus kakak yang berada diluar sana loh... tapi sayang sekali karena kami hanya diperbolehkan bertemu setelah usia kami menginjak 20 tahun_

_Dan juga... seperti yang senpai ketahui...Semua ingatan Tomoe tentang Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, dan juga Nee-sama masih belum kembali_

_Jadi jika senpai bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah serta warna rambut yang mirip Tomoe...tolong sampaikan salam padanya bahwa adiknya sangat merindukannya '_

Dan di detik itu juga Naruto terhenyak, sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu familiar mengalun lembut dikepalanya. Bayangannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan paras seorang gadis manis yang wajah dan surainya begitu mirip dengan sosok yang merupakan inang dari Hakuryuukou didepannya

'Tomoe..'

"Masaka?! Jangan-jangan-,"

_Duakh_

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap sebuah kaki berpendar keunguan yang terarah ke pelipisnya. Dengan menggerakkan kedua lengannya yang telah dilapisi kilatan petir hingga membentuk huruf X , remaja itu mencoba menahan tendangan yang tidak dia ketahui siapa pelakunya.

_Blar Blar Blar_

Namun, karena kuatnya tendangan yang diterimanya, akhirnya Naruto harus merelakan tubuhnya terpental ratusan meter hingga akhirnya terhenti setelah merobohkan pohon berukuran raksasa.

"U-ugh"

Naruto merintih, tendangan yang baru saja ia terima benar-benar keras. Perlahan dia bangkit seraya mengusap tangannya yang tampak membiru.

'Gila?! Tendangan ini bisa membunuhku kalau saja aku tidak segera menggunakan Youki(Demonic Power) untuk melapisi tubuhku?!' batin Naruto menatap ngeri kearah jalur pepohonan yang tumbang akbat bertabarakan dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" tanya sesosok gadis kecil berpakaian gothic yang tiba-tiba mucul dengan melayang dihadapan Naruto disertai nada dingin dan menusuk.

"H-Hah?!"

"Kutanya sekali lagi." perlahan namun pasti, Naruto dapat merasakan energi naga yang mulai menyeruak dari dalam tubuh gadis itu.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?!"

Dan di detik itu juga, intensitas energi naga milik gadi loli yang perlahan naik secara berkala itu meledak dengan ganasnya, meimbulkan gelombang kejut yang sanggup meratakan apapun dalam radius ratusan meter.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh remaja Namikaze itu ketika mengetahui siapa sosok yang berada didepannya. Benar, Naruto dapat merasakan jumlah energi yang dimilki gadis loli ini tidak terbatas dalam artian yang sebenanya, bukan hanya sebatas makna kias belaka.

Dan remaja itu benar-benar tahu siapa pemilik energi ini. Sebuah eksistensi yang bahkan katanya ditakuti oleh God of Bible itu sendiri, dan sebuah eksisitensi yang seharusnya tak ia usik

Ouroboros Dragon

[**Line Break]**

'Na-nani?! Kenapa ada Ophis disini?!'

Oke...

Tarik nafas...hembuskan...

Berpikir dan temukan hipotesis...

Ini benar-benar buruk. Kini didepannya ada sosok perwujudan dari salah satu three dragon god, Ophis sang ketidak batasan yang sedang marah hanya karena suatu hal yang menurut analisanya adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil.

Gadis tadi merupakan teman Ophis dan sang ketidakbatasan itu mengira bahwa dialah yang telah membuat temannya pingsan. Agak aneh memang ketika mengetahui bahwa sang Infinite Dragon God, Ophis mempunyai teman, namun Naruto tak mau pusing memikirkan hal itu karena kini eksistensinya sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

"Ugh... jika kau menuduhku telah melukai gadis itu, kurasa kau salah paham Ophis" ucap Naruto seraya berusaha menegakkan badannya. Pendar kehijauan yang kini menyelimuti tubuhnya sesekali memercikkan petir sewarna. "Aku baru saja tiba di pulau ini kau tau? Dan aku hanya ingin menolong gadis itu"

Ophis hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan Naruto."Heh, kau pikir kau bisa meobohongiku dengan alasan seperti itu iblis kecil?" gadis loli itu mengangkat satu tangannya dan seketika mucul puluhan bola api berukuran besar dengan warna ungu kehitaman dari ketiadaan

"Kau hanya mencari alibi bukan? Kau hanya ingin menangkap gadis itu karena dia setengah Lucifer, lalu memberikannya kepada Yondai Maou untuk segera dieksekusi karena dia termasuk golongan maou lama heh?" sang ketidak batasan itu hanya tertawa kecil sebelum memasang raut wajah yang begitu dingin.

"Kau tak ada bedanya dengan mereka-," Ophis menjeda kalimatnya seraya malihat tubuh Naruto yang sesekali memercikkan listrik cerah tanda siap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk

Sementara itu, bola-bola api berukuran raksasa yang melayang disekitar Ophis mulai berputar dengan ganas, menimbulkan aura panas ribuan derajat celcius yang hampir bisa menyamai suhu permukaan matahari

Jika terkena? Kau pasti akan langsung menjadi abu tanpa sempat berteriak kesakitan.

"Selalu membuatku muak"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, puluhan bola api dengan panas riibuan derajat itu bergerak turun menuju kearah Naruto dengan begitu cepatnya

"Kuso ?! sepertinya dia tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik" gumam Naruto seraya mengepakkan empat pasang sayapnya untuk menghindar dari serangan bola-bola api milik Ophis.

"Jika gadis itu memang setengah Lucifer, berarti-, argh sial" Naruto yang sedang asik bergumam serayang melikuk-liuk di udara dipakasa untuk terkejut ketika sebuah bola api berukuran besar tiba-tiba muncul didepan wajahnya. Merasa tak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar, remaja itu lalu menaikkan intensitas Youki miliknya hingga kilatan petir yang menyelimuti tubunya semakin memercik ganas.

_Blarrr_

Ledakan besar terjadi setelah api Ophis menabrak Naruto yang telah diselimuti percikan petir berwarna hijau cerah. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, bola-bola lain mulai berdatangan untuk ikut membakar sang remaja iblis bersurai pirang itu hingga membuat ledakan api berbentuk pilar raksasa

Disisi lain arena pertarungan, terlihat gadis bersurai silver yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya, menampilkan sepasang manik sapphire yang begitu menawan. Setelah penglihatannya jelas, dia lalu mendudukkan badannya, kepalanya mendongak... menatap ngeri sebuah pilar api ungu kehitaman yang panasnya masih bisa ia rasakan meskipun jarak antara dirinya dengan pilar itu cukup jauh.

"Bukankah itu...api milik Ophis? Dan apa-apaan tekanan energi miliknya ini?" gumam gasis itu bertanya keheranan dengan beberapa tetes keringat yang mengalir didahinya.

["Kurasa kau benar Viola, sepertinya Ophis sedang bertarung-, tidak...lebih tepatnya Ophis sedang menyerang seseorang yang sepertinya tak sayang nyawa"]

Sebuah suara berat mengalun di kepala gadis yang dipanggil Viola itu. Itu adalah suara dari partnernya, seekor naga yang menyandang gelar sebagai salah satu dari dua Heavenly Dragon generasi terakhir

_Vanishing Dragon no Albion_

Mendengar jawaban dari partnernya tentu membuat Viola sedikit kaget. Hey! Siapapun orang itu pasti sangatlah bodoh karena berani mencari masalah dengan sang ketidak batasan.

Ophis adalah eksistensi yang berada di tingkatan berbeda dengan semua makhluk yang ada didimensi ini, bahkan untuk para dewa sekalipun. Dia adalah salah satu dari Three Dragon God, dewa para naga yang jika kekuatannya dibandingkan dengan naga kelas Heavenly Dragon bagaikan singa dengan tikus

Mengabaikan rasa lemas yang mendera tubuhnya, Viola lalu terbang menjauh agar tak terkena dampak dari kemarahan Ophis.

"Siapapun dirimu...kuharap kau selamat" gumamnya pelan seraya terbang menggunakan sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna biru cerah khas seorang Hakuryuukou.

Kembali ke sisi Ophis, terlihat dewi naga berwujud loli itu mengulas senyum tipis...senyum tipis yang begitu mengerikan. Dia tahu sosok yang anggapnya telah melukai Viola bukanlah sosok yang lemah. Terbukti dengan Naruto yang masih melayang dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi percikkan petir hijau cerah setelah menerima serangan yang menurut Ophis mampu membunuh satu batalyon pasukan iblis kelas tinggi dengan mudah.

Dan juga... keadaan Naruto yang masih nampak baik itulah yang membuat dewi naga itu semakin memperkuat dugaannya. Dugaan bahwa benar jika Naruto yang telah membuat Viola pingsan tak berdaya karena dia tahu...gadis setengah lucifer itu merupakan lawan yang tangguh.

Bukannya berlebihan, namun saat ini dalam hal kekuatan saat ini Viola sudah mampu memandingi salah satu jendral perang tertinggi fraksi Da-Tenshi atau malaikat jatuh yang menjadi salah satu anggota dalam organisasi yang dibuatnya.

[**Line Break]**

Naruto hanya bergumam pelan seraya mengulas senyuman miris khas seorang yang telah putus asa. Kalau saja dia tau jika akan terjadi seperti ini...kalau saja dia tadi tak kemari...

kalau saja...

Tunggu dulu?!

Dia tidak boleh mati disini?!

Bukankah dia masih memiliki impian untuk menjadi penerus gelar Lucifer? Bukankah dia masih memiliki keluarga yang selalu menantikan kepulangannya? Bukankah dia masih ingin melihat bagaimana adik kecilnya tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis?

_'Pulanglah dengan selamat Naru-chan/Naruto/baka-otouto'_

_'Onii-chan...cepatlah kembali'_

Dan bukankah dia masih memiliki janji yang harus ditepati?

'_Jangan biarkan hati ini menunggu terlalu lama...Naruto-kun'_

_'Jangan lupa sampaikan salam dari Tomoe untuk oneechan diluar sana ya...Naruto-senpai~'_

"Tidak tidak tidak...Aku tak boleh mati disini...aku masih memiliki banyak tanggungan yang harus dijalani...aku masih memiliki impian yang harus kuwujudkan...dan juga... aku masih memiliki janji yang harus kutepati..."

Naruto terus bergumam untuk meningkatkan semangatnya yang mulai pudar, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang dikirimkan Ophis

"Kepadamu yang telah menyakiti cahayaku...melukai sosok yang telah mengajari berbagai macam perasaan kepadaku...serta hendak mengambil sosok yang paling berharga bagiku..."

Tekanan energi yang sedari awal sudah meluap luap kian meningkat seiring dengan munculnya lecutan aura berwarna ungu kehitaman yang meliputi tubuh loli milik perwujudan sang ketidak batasan itu. Pulau tak berpenghuni itu mulai bergetar ketika menerima rembesan energi tak terbatas dari Ophis. Untungnya dia telah membuat kekkai yang cukup kuat sehingga tekanan energi miliknya tak menarik perhatian para makhluk supranatural lain.

_Dan disisi Naruto_

"Meskipun kau seorang dewi...meskpiun kau seekor naga...dan meskipun aku yakin bahwa aku yang akan kalah disini.."

_Jdar Jdaar_

Secara tiba-tiba beberapa awan hitam dengan kilatan listrik hijau cerah berkumpul diatas Naruto. Kilatan-kilatan petir itu secara bergantian saling menyambar tubuh Naruto sehingga membentuk semacam armor listrik dengan tingkat kepadatan yang begitu tinggi.

"Masih banyak yang harus kulalui...masih banyak yang harus kutepati...jadi..."

_DEG_

"DENGARKANLAH PENJELASANKU DAHULU SIALAN?!/ Kau harus mati!"

_Blarr_

Ledakan energi skala besar mengguncang pulau yang menjadi saksi akan pertarungan besar yang akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi. Dua aura berbeda warna-, ungu kehitaman dan hijau cerah bersinar terang untuk saling mendominasi.

Meskipun Naruto tahu bahwa mustahil baginya untuk memenangkan petarungan yang bisa dikatakan sangat tidak seimbang ini, dia tetap tidak ingin menyerah dan mati begitu saja. Setidaknya dia ingin ada sepatah dua patah kata pembelaan yang nanti akan Ophis dengar selama mereka bertarung. Dan satu-satunya cara agar mampu bertahan beberapa waktu saat melawan sang ketidak batasan adalah menggunakan wujud terkuatnya, [True Form].

Dua aura yang semula saling bersinar terang itu kini mulai meredup, menampilkan dua sosok dibalik kobaran energi tinggi yang saling menatap tajam.

Penampilan remaja pirang itu terlihat berubah ketika dia mengaktifkan [True Form]. Mulai dari empat pasang sayap iblis yang hilang, digantikan dengan sepasang sayap besar berwarna hitam kelam layaknya milik Lucifer dahulu, surai pirang yang terangkat melawan gravitasi hingga terbentuknya sebuah armor tipis yang terbuat dari petir berwarna hijau cerah khas seorang Namikaze Naruto

Viola yang melayang di salah satu sudut kekkai buatan Ophis hanya mampu terdiam dengan keringat dingin yang terus menetes membasahi wajahnya. Sungguh, dirinya benar-benar tak menyangka jika kekuatan seorang iblis yang sedang bertarung dengan Ophis mampu mencapai tingkatan ini.

[" Luar biasa...Berhasil mengaktifkan [True Form] diusianya yang masih begitu muda? Iblis Namikaze itu...kata luar biasa pun tak cukup untuk mengungkapkan pencapaiannya"]

Mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari partnernya membuat alis Viola sedikit terangkat. Aneh, tak biasanya sosok naga yang bersemayam didalam tubuhnya memberikan pujian kepada seseorang

"Mengaktifkan [True Form]? Apa maksudmu Albion? Dan juga dari mana kau tau bahwa dia adalah seorang iblis dari klan Namikaze?"

Didalam mindscape Viola, terlihat sosok naga besar berwarna putih yang sedang menyerigai. Matanya yang semula terpejam pelahan mulai terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna biru kristal yang penuh akan intimidasi. Sungguh, iblis ini benar-benar mampu menarik minat Albion.

["Oh partnerku...sejak kapan otakmu menumpul begitu?"]

"bisakah kau serius?" ucap Viola memutar bola matanya bosan

["Ck baiklah-baiklah, akan kujelaskan semuanya. Cih, kau ini...tidak bisakah bercanda sedikit"]

Melalui mata Viola, Albion juga mampu melihat sosok Naruto dan Ophis yang dalam keadaan mode siap tepur masih saling berhadapan tanpa berniat memberikan serangan pembuka. [" Indraku mendeteksi bahwa aura yang dipancarkan oleh iblis pirang itu merupakan aura yang dimiliki seorang iblis yang baru menginjak 20 tahun. Dan juga, melihat kemahirannya dalam meggunakan elemen petir, kurasa dia adalah seorang Namikaze"]

"Hmm...Namikaze dikenal sebagai klan pengguna elemen petir terbaik di Mekai, maa~ kurasa dugaanmu mengenai dari mana dia berasal memang tepat Albion." Viola hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dia sependapat dengan Albion jika remaja iblis yang sedang melawan Ophis berasal dari salah klan yang menjadi pilar utama Mekai.

"Namun apa yang kau maksud dengan 'mengaktifkan [True Form]? Bukankah mode itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang iblis setelah mencapai tingkatan superdevil layaknya dua Maou sisicon itu?"

Albion hanya mendengus pelan, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Naruto yang tubuhnya dibalut oleh armor petir berkonsentrasi tinggi. ["kheh~ justru itu yang membuatku tertarik Viola. Remaja itu...dia mampu mengaktifkan mode terkuat para iblis dalam usia yang begitu belia. Sungguh, demi diriku yang menyandang gelar Heavenly Dragon, iblis muda itu benar-benar membuatku tertarik]

Ujung bibir Viola sedikit demi sedikit tertarik hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah seringai kecil. "Ara~ kau punya rasa ketertarikan juga ternyata..." gumamnya pelan seraya menatap Albion yang berrada didalam mindscapenya dengan kerlingan nakal.

["Urusai...diam dan lihat saja pertarungan itu dasar gadis uban"]

"Cih, lain kali mengacalah naga Albino"

Atensi Viola kembali terarah pada sosok Naruto yang sedari tadi selalu menggunakan elemen petir dengan warna yang aneh

"Ne Albion? Pernahkah kau mengetahui bahwa ada petir yang berwarna seperti itu?"

[**Line Break]**

"Ara~ boleh juga iblis kecil" ucap Ophis seraya menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk seringai kecil. "Petir hijau milikmu itu...kekuatannya sudah melampaui iblis bodoh bergelar kilat kuning yang beberapa ratus tahun lalu pernah menantangku, mesipun akhirnya dia pingsan karena merasakan tekanan kekuatanku"

Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar julukan ayahnya disebut oleh Ophis. 'Aku tak tau kalau waktu muda Tou-san pernah melawan Ophis...Maa~ kurasa aku akan menanyakannya setelah kembali'

"Tak kusangka kalau ayahku pernah melawanmu, Ophis" balas Naruto dengan nada datar. Meskipun keadaannya terlihat baik-baik saja, pada nyatanya Naruto tak dapat menghilangkan gemetar yang terus menerus mendera tubuhnya.

'Aku tak dapat bertahan lebih dari setengah jam jika terus seperti ini. Meskipun dengan mode ini aku sudah hampir menyamai Chakura Mode milik Tou-san saat ini, namun tetap saja aku merasa tertekan. Cihh dasar naga gila?! Baru merasakan tekanan kekuatannya saja aku sudah gemetar'

Pada kenyatannya, [True Form] milik Naruto yang masih belum ia beri nama ini... kekuatannya sudah berada diatas [Human Shaped Aura of Destruction] milik Sirzech Lucifer dan hampir mencapai tingkatan yang sama dengan [Chakura Mode] yang merupakan nama dari True Form milik ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Hoo~ 'ayahku?' Jadi kau anaknya si kilat kuning itu eh? Tak kusangka kali ini aku akan melawan anaknya" seringai Ophis semakin melebar ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto bahwa dia adalah anak dari sosok iblis muda dengan elemen petir berwarna kuning yang dulu pernah menantangnya bertarung. "Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, petir milikmu lebih kuat dari petir kuning milik ayahmu iblis kecil. Jadi biarkan aku tau namamu, setidaknya sebelum kau meregang nyawa nanti karena sudah berani mencelakai Viola"

Kali ini KI milik Ophis yang meningkat secara drastis. Bersamaan dengan tekanan energinya, Naruto dapat melihat siluet seekor naga raksasa berwarna putih dengan hiasan berupa kristal-kristal ungu yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam tepat dibelakang Ophis.

'Nyawaku benar-benar diujung tanduk'

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, putra kedua dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina dan juga-" Naruto menjeda ucapannya seraya menatap Ophis dengan iris keemasan yang bersinar terang. Putra kedua lord Namikaze iu juga ikut menaikkan KI agar setidaknya bisa bertahan didalam tekanan membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh Ophis

"Seorang iblis yang dijuluki sebagai prodigy terkuat di Mekai"

"Are? jadi kau adalah sosok yang disebut sebagai prodigy Mekai itu kah?" Ophis lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan ratusan lingkaran sihir tercipta tepat dibelakang tubuh loli sang ketidak batasan itu. "Bertahan dari tekanan kekuatanku yang seharusnya sudah mampu membuat ayahmu dahulu pingsan, menyamai sebagian kecil KI milikku yang mampu menjadikan iblis kelas Ultimate kehilangan kewarasannya, kaum iblis benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki iblis sepertimu Naruto"

"Seperti itukah pemikiranmu? Kurasa keberuntungan yang kau sebutkan itu kali ini sedang tidak bersamaku Ophis" Tak mau mengambil resiko, Naruto juga ikut membuat ratusan lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning keemasan khas milik klannya.

"Kurasa kau ada benarnya Naruto, keberuntungan sedang tidak berada disisimu karena kini-," Ophis menjatuhkan tangannya dan disaat yang bersamaan, ratusan lingkaran sihir yang berada dibelakangnya memuntahkan laser-laser penghancur dengan konsentrasi tinggi. "-Kau akan merasakan kemarahan seekor naga yang seharusnya tak kau usik"

Naruto hanya menatap tak percaya melihat apa yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir milik Ophis. Itu adalah laser penghancur dengan kekuatan yang mampu meratakan sebuah daerah dengan radius beberapa kilometer.

'Hoi hoi, ini hanya serangan pembuka kan?! Kan?!'

Tak mau mati sia-sia, Naruto lalu ikut menyiapkan sihirnya guna menghadang ratusan laser penghancur milik Ophis. "Setidaknya biarkan aku bicara dahulu bakayarou" gumam Naruto seraya menembakkan anak panah yang terbuat dari petir hijau dengan jumlah tak terbatas dari lingkaran sihirnya.

[Millia Rain]

_Ciuu_

_Kabooomm_

Layaknya perayaan Hanabi, ledakan cahaya berbentuk kubah terjadi ketika dua teknik tingkat dewa itu bertemu, sebelum disusul dengan gelombang angin yang menghancurkan apapun dalam radius beberapa kilometer.

Tak mau terkena imbasnya, Naruto mengepakkan sayapnya untuk pergi menjauh hingga merasa aman dari jangkauan gelombang angin yang terbentuk akibat salah satu teknik tertingginya bertemu dengan serangan pembuka milik Ophis.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Ophis nampak tak bergerak se inchi pun dari posisi awalnya. Naga loli itu hanya menggerakkan kedua lengannya membentuk huruf X guna menahan hempasan gelombang angin

Sementara itu, disisi penonton, terlihat Viola yang tubuhnya bergetar, iris shappirenya membola tak percaya ketika melihat efek yang ditimbulkan oleh sihir yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Sihir itu...efeknya mampu menyamai [Longinus Smasher] dalam tahap sempurna yang bahkan hanya bisa kulakukan sekali dalam pertarungan" Gadis itu lalu mengaktifkan balance breaker untuk membantu tubuhnya agar tak terbebani dikarenakan efek dari tekanan energi serta KI milik Ophis, meskipun jaraknya dengan arena pertarungan sudah cukup jauh, sekitar 20 kilometer

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, efek dari ledakan mulai mereda. Menampilkan sebuah kawah dengan diameter mencapai 5 km yang terbentuk tepat dibawah dimana dua serangan tingkat dewa bertemu.

Ophis mengeryitkan dahinya ketika penglihatannya sama sekali tak menemukan sosok iblis yang baru saja membuatnya takjub. 'Tewaskah?' batin dewi naga itu sembari terus menggerakkan bola matanya, mencoa mencari keberadaan Naruto. 'Tapi tidak mungkin semudah ini, aku masih dapat merasakan energinya, namun dimana?'

Secara tiba-tiba, instingnya berteriak ketika sebuah kilatan hijau muncul tepat disampingya, menampilkan sosok Naruto yang membawa sebuah bulatan hitam seukuran bola sepak.

"Apa yang kau cari! naga sialan?!" teriak Naruto seraya menghantamkan bulatan hitam yang dia bawa kearah bagian samping kepala Ophis. "Makan ini?!"

[Rasenringu]

_Duarr_

Kembali, ledakan cahaya berwarna putih terjadi setelah Naruto menghantamkan bulatan hitam yang ia bawa kearah bagian samping kepala Ophis. Namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu hingga efek ledakannya menghilang, Naruto kembali membulatkan matanya tak percaya ketika salah satu sihir tingkat atas yang dia miliki dapat ditahan Ophis hanya dengan satu tangan, satu tangan ?!

'Dia benar-benar sang ketidakbatasan'

Naruto yang hendak pergi terpaksa meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika tangan kanannya yang semula ia gunakan untuk menghantamkan [Rasenringu] sedang dicengkram Ophis dengan begitu eratnya.

Tersenyum kecil, Ophis lalu mengkonsentrasikan energinya hingga kini kepalan tangan mungilnya mulai diselimuti pendar energi kehitaman dengan tingkat konsentrasi yang begitu tinggi. Keringat dingin yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menetes semakin mengucur deras membasahi dahi serta wajah Naruto. Iblis muda itu dapat membayangkan kehancuran yang terjadi jika kepalan tangan mungil berbalut energi kehiataman itu menyentuh sesuatu

'Sialan'

Mencoba menecegah kepalan tangan Ophis agar tak mengenai tubuhnya, Naruto mengarahkan kaki kirinya pada bagian kanan dari kepala Ophis dengan sekuat tenaga.

_Swush_

Dengan reflek yang luar biasa tinggi, gadis kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya, membuat tendangan Naruto hanya mengenai angin belaka. Melakukan gerakan sederhana dengan tangan kirinya, Ophis membalikkan Naruto dan mengunci pergerakan iblis muda Namikaze itu

"Ini balasanku"

_Buakhh_

'Guahh'

Dengan tanpa belas kasi Ophis menghantamkan kepalan tangan kanannya kearah punggung atas remaja itu. Karena kuatnya hantaman Ophis, hempasan angin skala besar tercipta dari dada Naruto yang sepertinya telah hancur bagian dalamnya.

Rasa sakit yang amat sangat mendera dada Naruto. Darah mulai menyeruak, memenuhi kerongkongan remaja itu, hingga akhirnya terpakasa ia muntahkan dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit. Meskipun tubuhnya telah ditutupi oleh armor petir, pada nyatanya pukulan Ophis jauh lebih kuat dari seluruh pukulan yang pernah ia terima.

Melepaaskan cengramannya, Ophis membiarkan tubuh terkulai Naruto jatuh tak berdaya. Naga itu kembali dibuat kagum ketika mengetahui bahwa Remaja blis bernama Naruto itu masih dapat mengirup nafas setelah menerima kepalan tangan yang dapat menghancurkan sebuah gunung dalam sekali pukul

Namun, seperti perkataanya tadi, Ophis akan tetap membunuh Naruto. Dia sudah berjanji akan membalas apa yang telah dilakukan iblis muda itu terhadap sosok yang paling berharga bagi dirinya. Karena bagi diri Ophis, Viola sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarga atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

Viola lah yang telah mengajarkannya apa arti hidup. Mengajarkannya apa itu marah, senang, sedih dan segala macam perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan. Bersama Viola, Ophis bisa merasakan apa arti keluarga, dan bersama Viola, Ophis dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Karena itu..Ophis tak akan diam saja ketika beberapa waktu lalu dia merasakan energi Viola yang semakin menipis. Tanpa menunggu waktu, gadis loli itu langsung membuka celah dimensi guna berteleport ketempat dimana Viola berada.

Namun apa yang dia lihat saat itu? Seekor iblis kecil sedang berada didekat tubuh tak berdaya milik Viola dan itu membuatnya marah. Ophis marah ketika mengetahui Viola terluka, Ophis marah ketika mengetahui Viola disakiti dan hanya satu hal yang merupakan balasan bagi mereka yang telah berani melukai satu-satunya orang yang telah Ophis anggap sebagai keluarga

"Kematian"

Ophis bergumam pelan seraya megggerakkan kedua tangannya keatas. Dari ketiadaan, muncul sebuah bola api berwarna ungu kehitaman yang ukurannya semakin besar setiap detiknya. Naga itu terus menambahkan intensitas energinya, sebelum berhenti ketika ukuran bola api itu mencapai diameter 1 kilometer dengan suhu menyentuh angka dua juta celcius.

Dari kejauhan, Viola dapat menyaksikan sebuah miniatur matahari berwarna gelap tepat diatas tubuh loli milik Ophis.

["Cepat pergi kalau kau tak ingin terkena imbasnya Viola"] Albion sedikit berteriak memperingati partnernya ketika merasakan betapa kuatnya energi dari miniatur matahari yang diciptakan Ophis.

"Ne Albion, apa kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan Ophis marah?" bukannya menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi untuk pergi, Viola malah menggumamkan rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya. Gadis itu sedikit bingung melihat perilaku Ophis yang sepertinya sedikit berlebihan. Aneh memang, namun Viola yakin belum pernah melihat Ophis semarah ini.

["Apa yang kau tanyakan bodoh?! Tentu saja dia marah karena remaja itu berada didekatmu ketika kau pingsan tadi. Bukankah sedari awal sudah kukatakan bahwa Namikaze muda itu benar-benar tak beruntung?!"]

Mendengar jawaban dari partnernya membuat gadis bersurai keperakan itu terdiam.

'Hm...Ophis melihat iblis itu berada didekatku ketika aku pingsan tadi... Masaka? Mungkinkah?!'

Secara tiba-tiba tubuh Viola menengang, iris shappirenya melebar ketika sebuah jawaban melintas diotaknya.

"A-Albion? Mungkinkah ini hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman?"

["He? Apa maksudmu Viola?"]

"Mungkinkah dia hanya ingin mengobatiku yang sedang pingsan, namun Ophis malah mengira jika dia yang telah melukaiku?"

["Mungkin perkataanmu ada benarnya juga. Memang saat kau pingsan tadi aku merasakan hawa kehadirannya sehingga aku berniat mengambil alih tubuhmu guna berjaga-jaga. Namun niat itu kubatalkan setelah sensorku tidak mendeteksi hawa jahat yang seharusnya terpancar dari tubuhnya ketika mengetahui seorang Lucifer sedang terkulai lemah tak berdaya"]

Dan pada saat itu juga, rasa bersalah mulai memenuhi diri Viola. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia terbang menuju kearah Ophis yang mulai menjatuhkan miniatur matahari buatannya.

["Oi oi, kau mau kemana gadis bodoh?!"]

"Urusai na Albion. Sedari kecil okaa-sama selalu berpesan kepadaku bahwa kebaikan harus dibalas dengan kebaikan. Namikaze itu sudah mencoba untuk menolongku, jadi biarkan aku membalas kebaikannya. Aku tak mau mengecewakan okaa-sama dengan mengabaikan pesannya"

Albion sedikit terhenyak mendengar kesungguhan yang dilontarkan Viola. Meskipun jarang, terkadang Viola masih menampakkan sisi baiknya terhadap orang lain.

Naga putih itu tersenyum tipis, dia lalu mentransferkan energinya untuk melindungi tubuh Viola dari tekanan yang dikeluarkan Ophis. ["Kheh, kalau begitu lakukan pesan dari okaa-sama mu itu, hanya ini yang dapat kuberikan karena tubuhmu belum mampu menerima lebih banyak Mana lagi"

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, partner"

**[Line Break**]

"Namamu akan selalu kukenang, Namikaze Naruto"

Ophis lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya dan bersamaan dengan itu, bola api dengan suhu luar biasa panas itu jatuh kearah tempat dimana Naruto terbaring tak berdaya

Namun naga loli itu sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika merasakan energi Viola berada dibawahnya, atau lebih tepatnya dibawah miniatur matahari itu. Selaang beberapa saat, iris hitamnya membola, tubuhnya bergetar tak percaya ketika mendengar sebuah suara mekanik yang memperkuat duagannya bahwa Viola sedang berada tepat dijalur jatuhnya bola api miliknya

_Divide] 10x_

Miniatur matahari itu sedikit mengecil ketika Viola berhasil membagi kekuatannya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI VIOLA ?!"

Ophis berteriak tak paham melihat perilaku aneh Viola. Bukankah iblis itu yang melukai Viola? Namun mengapa gadis setengah Lucifer itu malah terlihat seperti melindunginya

"KAU SALAH PAHAM OPHIS!" Viola berteriak seraya terus mencoba untuk membagi miniaur matahari yang tinggal dua ratus meter diatasnya. "REMAJA INI, DIA HANYA INGIN MENOLONGKU?!"

Teriakan Viola membuat Ophis terdiam. Lidahnya kelu ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah menyerang seseorang yang hanya ingin menolong keluarganya. Viola telah mengajarkan bagaimana cara berterimakasih dan membunuh bukanlah suatu cara untuk mengungkapkan itu.

"MENYINGKIR DARI SANA ATAU KAU AKAN TEWAS VIOLA?!"

Viola hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "AKU...AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SESEORANG YANG TELAH MENCOBA UNTUK MENOLONGKU MATI, KARENA DAHULU OKAA-SAMA SELALU BEREPESAN KEPADAKU-

-UNTUK SELALU MEMBALAS KEBAIKAN ORANG LAIN"

Miniatur matahari itu tinggal beberapa puluh meter sebelum mengenai tubuh Viola, namun gadis itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya

"Tidak..tidak...tidak...Kumohon menjauhlah dari sana Viola!"

Gumam lirih Ophis yang tak dapat didengar oleh Viola. Tubuhnya bergetar dan pikirannya kalut ketika mengetahui bahwa kesempatan Viola untuk selamat semakin menipis. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba untuk turun guna menyelamatkan satu-satunya orang yang telah ia anggap keluarga

Namun naga loli itu terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya ketika tiba-tiba bola api miliknya diselimuti cahaya hijau keputihan

_Beberapa detik sebelum itu_

["sudah cukup Viola, armormu tidak mampu menerima tambahan energi lagi"] uajr Albion dengan nada khawatir ketika sedari tadi partnernya tidak berhenti untuk mencoba mengurangi ukuran miniatur matahari yang beberapa detik lagi dapat dipastikan membakar tubuhnya

"Ugh, meskipun begeitu aku tetap tidak akan menyerah"

[_Divide_]

_Krakk_

Retakan demi retakan mulai muncul diarmor putih yang menyelimuti tubuh Viola. Namun, kendati demikian, gadis bersurai keperakan itu tetap tidak ingin berajanjak dari tempat dimana dia melayang barang se inchi pun. Viola tak ingin ada yang meregang nyawa hanya karena mempunyai sebuah niat baik terhadapnya.

["MENYINGKIR ATAU KAU BENAR-BENAR AKAN KEHILANGAN NYAWAMU, VIOLA!"]

Teriakan demi teriakan selalu Albion lantunkan ketika mengetahui bahwa ukuran matahari itu terlihat sama sekali tak mengecil. Meski benci mengakuinya, namun Viola Lucifer adalah sosok partner dan inang yang selama ini ia nantikan.

Semenjak pertama kali disegel dalam sebuah artefak bernama Sacred Gear, gadis ini adalah inangnya yang pertama kali menyebutkan bahawa dia ingin berteman dengan Albion, berbeda dengan inang-inang sebelumnya yang hanya menginginkan sebuah kekuatan semata. Maka dari itu, Albion benar-benar tidak ingin Viola harus meregang nyawa dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini.

[_Divi_-]

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar gadis bodoh"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Viola dan Albion. Secara tiba-tiba, pandangan Viola dienuhi oleh sepasang sayap hitam kelam bak seorang Lucifer yang sesekali memercikkan petir berwarna hijau cerah.

"K-kau?!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba tubuh Viola terpental kebawah akibat ledakan petir skala raksasa yang terpusat pada diri Naruto.

Mengetahui bahwa Viola sudah ada pada jarak aman membuat Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya. Perlahan dia mengkonsentrasikan seluruh petir yang telah ia ciptakan pada kedua telapak tangannya yang saling berhadapan didepan dada.

Sebuah bulatan hijau keputihan sebesar bola tenis tercipta didepan dada Naruto

[Lightning Sparkle : Absolute Prison]

Naruto lalu mendorong kedua tangannya kedepan dan seketika bulatan berwarna hijau keputihan itu bertranformasi menjadi sebuah laser listrik dengan tegangan milyaran volt. Laser itu lalu menyelimuti bola api raksasa diatasnya hingga matahari buatan Ophis itu terbalut sepenuhnya

_Waktu kini_

_Ciuuu_

"Aku...AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH SEMUDAH INI SIALAN?!"

Diameter matahari buatan Ophis yang telah diselimuti petir milik Naruto secara bertahap mesyusut hingga seukuran bola basket, kemudian meledakkan cahaya keputihan yang menerangi seluruh penjuru pulau.

Beberapa waktu berlalu hingga ledakan cahaya yang ditimbulkan oleh teknik yang merupakan kartu As milik mulai Naruto meredup, menampilkan kondisi pulau yang sedikit berantakan.

Naruto melayang dengan [True Form] yang telah tak aktif hanya menampilkan raut wajah penuh kelegaan. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka bisa mengantisipasi sebuah serangan yang dapat membumihanguskan pulau itu dalam sekejap. Namun, dalam jeda waktu yang sangat sedikit, raut wajah penuh kelegaan itu berganti menjadi raut wajah menahan sakit ketika tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat mendera dadanya

"Ohhok"

Darah dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit berhasil Naruto muntahkan. Remaja itu perlahan kehilangan tenanganya sehingga mau tak mau dia harus merasakan kembali jatuh dari ketinggian ratusan meter.

'Ugh, sepertinya aku terlalu memaksakan teknik itu. Meskipun telah meminum air mata Phoenix, luka yang ditimbulkan oleh pukulan Ophis benar-benar parah'

Namun, tepat beberapa meter sebelum menyentuh tanah, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa ringan. Mata yang semua terpejam itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris keemasan yang nampak sayu.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi"

Sebuah suara feminim menginterupsi pendengarannya. Mencoba memfokuskan cahaya yang masuk melewati retinanya, Naruto dapat melihat seseorang dengan armor putih yang sedang menggendongnya.

Perlahan Viola menyandarkan tubuh lemah Naruto pada sebuah pohon yang tidak terkena imbas petarungan dari dua sosok superior yang baru saja terjadi. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membuat lingkaran dimensional magic, lalu mengeluarkan sebotol kecil air mata Phoenix. Setelah membuka tutupnya, Viola lalu menyodorkan botol kecil itu kearah Naruto.

Ophis yang baru saja tiba hanya mengulas senyum lembut ketika mendapati keadaan korban kesalahpahamannya perlahan membaik akibat air mata Phoenix yang baru saja Viola berikan.

"Ah, arigatou, aku benar-benar merasa tertolong, Hakuryuukou" ucap Naruto seraya menatap Viola yang masih terbalut armor putih dengan senyum tipis. Sebenarnya dia masih punya cadangan air mata phoenix didalam sihir penyimpanannya, namun Naruto merasa tak enak jika harus menolak pemberian sosok yang telah menolongnya.

Menghilangkan armor yang menutupi tubuhnya, Viola lalu membalas senyum Naruto dengan raut wajah yang sepertinya sedikit menahan lelah. Maklum, keadaan Viola sedari awal memang tidak prima, ditambah lagi beberapa saat lalu dia harus memaksakan tubuhnya untuk menyimpan energi matahari Ophis meskipun hanya sementara. "Daijoubu, Namikaze-san, justru sayalah yang harus berterimakasih kepada anada, karena anda sudah menyelamatkan nyawa saya"

'Formal sekali, jauh berbeda dengan Tomoe'

Sebuah suara derap langkah menginterupsi percakapan dua remaja iblis itu. "Sungguh, aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu, Naruto" ucap Ophis seraya mendekati remaja bersurai pirang itu. "Aku benar-benar gegabah, menuduhmu melakukan suatu hal yang tak pernah kau lakukan." Setelah sampai didepan Naruto, naga berwujud gadis loli itu membungkukkan badannya. "Karena itu, aku benar-benar meminta maaf "

Melihat sang ketidakbatasan membungkuk didepannya tentu membuat Naruto merasa tak nyaman. Remaja itu lalu mengibasakn tangannya didepan wajah seraya tertawa canggung. "Maa~ kau tak perlu membungkukkan badanmu Ophis. lagipula aku dapat memahami apa yang kau rasakan, jadi tak perlu meminta maaf sampai merendahkan harga dirimu sebagai perwuudan dari Infinite Dragon God"

Mendengar permintaan maafnya diterima membuat mau tak mau Ophis mengulas senyum senang."Arigatou, kau benar-benar iblis yang baik Naruto"

"Bukan masalah." Naruto lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya sehingga iris keemasannya beradu pandang dengan iris shappire milik Viola. "Lagipula aku memiliki beberapa hal yang harus kupastikan dengan keluargamu, Ophis." Viola dan Ophis hanya mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat senyum misterius yang terpasang diwajah tampan Naruto

"Jadi..apa kau mengenal seorang gadis bernama Tomoe Lucifer, Hakuryuukou?"

Dan didetik itu juga, jantung Viola seakan berhenti berdetak. Gadis itu hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa k-kau mengetahui adikku?"

[**Flahback End]**

Naruto terhenyak mendengar penuturan dari gadis didepannya. Iris keemasannya menatap tak percaya kearah Viola yang sedang tersenyum manis, meski lelehan air mata tak pernah berheti membasahi telapak tangannya yang menempel dipipi gadis itu.

"A-aku tak ingin latihan s-senpai terhenti"

Naruto tetap tak bergeming meski kini Viola sedang mengamit telapk tangannya dengan lembut. Perlahan isakan gadis setengah Lucifer itu mereda, sehingga Naruto dapat dengan jelas mendengar ucapan demi ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Viola.

"Sungguh, aku sangat tau apa yang menjadi impian senpai, menjadi penerus Lucifer bukan?" Viola lalu memindahkan telapak tangannya kearah punggung pemuda Namikaze itu. Dia memeluk Naruto dengan lembut. "Lalu apa jadinya jika senpai tau diri senpai dikhianati? Senpai pasti akan menghentikan latihan yang senpai jalani lalu kembali ke Mekai degan segera bukan?" Perlahan Viola mulai memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang tersandar pada bahu Naruto.

Benar yang dikatakan Viola, Naruto pasti akan kembali, tak peduli apapun alasannya ketika mendengar suatu hal terjadi pada Rias. Mekipun jika satu tahun terakhir masa pelatihan Naruto adalah masa dimana dia melatih penggunaan senjata tangan kanan Tuhan, Kariel

"Aku tau senpai sangat sensitif jika mengenai keluarga ataupun orang-orang terdekat senpai. Namun, sungguh...Viola tak ingin jika senpai bersanding dengan wanita Gremory itu. Viola tak rela jika mengetahui senpai terus menerus dikhianati, karena Viola yakin, meskipun saat itu Viola mengatakan kebenaran ini, senpai tetap lebih mempercayai mantan tunangan senpai itu"

"Viola memang egois, namun sekali lagi...sungguh, Viola hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk senpai. Viola hanya ingin senpai memiliki pasangan yang benar-benar baik, meskipun itu bukan diri Viola sendiri, karena Viola tau bahwa-

_Cinta tidak harus memiliki"_

Perlahan wajah Naruto melembut, bibirnya mengulas senyuman kecil yang begitu menawan. Dengan penuh perasaan, tangan kirinya yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk membalas pelukan Viola, sementara tangan kanannya dengan lembut membelai surai keperakan milik gadis setengah Lucifer itu.

"Dia adalah gadis yang baik, bukan begitu Naruto?"

Sebuah siluet muncul dari robekan dimensi yang tercipta tepat disampin Naruto. Dari robekan dimensi itu keluar sosok gadis loli berpakaian santai dengan senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau benar Ophis, dia gadis yang amat baik"

Ophis lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Naruto yang masih setia memberikan perlakuan hangatnya kepada Viola. "Hei? tahukah kau bagaimana reaksi pertamakali Viola ketika mengetahui bahwa tunanganmu telah mengkhianatimu?"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu? Kurasa tadi dia sama sekali tidak membicarakan tentang itu"

Helaan nafas sedikit dikeluarkan Ophis ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Sudah kuduga. Dia hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir"

"Jadi, bisa ceritakan padaku? Kau tentu tak akan membuatku penasaran bukan?"

"Tentu saja, tanpa kau minta pun aku pasti akan menceritakannya," jawab Ophis lalu memulai ceritanya. Sebuah pengalaman tentang betapa marahnya seorang Hakuryuukou ketika mengetahui bahwa salah satu sosok yang paling berharga baginya disakiti.

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Naruto kembali terhenyak. Perlahan dia lalu memindahkan posisi tubuh Viola sehingga kini berada dalam gendongannya. "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika kau akan semarah itu, Viola" gumam Naruto menatap wajah damai milik Viola yang sedang terlelap

"Dengar Naruto" Robekan dimensi lalu tercipta tepat disamping Ophis yang mulai berdiri. Iris hitamnya menatap serius kearah Naruto yang mengehntikan langkah karena mendengar panggilannya. "Viola telah mengalami masa-masa yang begitu sulit dan penuh akan kenangan buruk, jadi jangan pernah menambahnya lagi" secara perlahan tubuh Ophis terhisap dalam robekan dimensi yang dia gunakan sebagai media berpindah

Raut penuh percaya diri terukir di paras tampan Naruto. Dengan tersenyum, dia sedikit menggerakkan ekor matanya menghadap Ophis yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. "Heh, tentu saja, kau bisa percaya padaku, Ophis"

Wajah Ophis melunak, bibirnya melengkung keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang begitu manis. Naga itu bersyurkur. Dia sangat bersyukur karena kini, sosok yang telah dia anggap sebagai keluarga telah menerima kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Kamar Viola terletak disebelah dapur"

Dan Ophis benar-benar menghilang, meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai beranjak pergi menuju pintu masuk mansion.

**[Line Break**]

"Sekarang kita mulai latihannya"

Seru Naruto seraya membalikkan badan sehingga pandangannya beradu dengan tujuh sosok didepannya.

"Oke, kali ini aku akan berlatih bersama Viola di sisi timur." Telunjuk Naruto terarah pada sebuah danau berukuran luas yang dikelilingi dengan padang rumput serta pepohonan yang cukup rindang. "Sementara yang lain akan berlatih bersama Ophis dan Azazel disisi barat. Ada pertanyaan?"

Yah, sebenarnya kini Naruto dan peeragenya beserta Ophis dan Azazel sedang berdiri disebuah padang rumput amat luas yang dihiasi berbagai macam fenomena alam lain. Meskipun ini hanyalah sebuah dimensi buatan milik Azazel, namun hasilnya tak kalah indah dengan yang asli.

Mengingat bagaimana caranya membujuk Azazel agar mau meminjamkan salah satu penemuan terbaik miliknya ini mau tak mau membuat Naruto sedikit mengulas senyum geli.

"_Tidak bisa Naruto, ini masih belum sempurna. Lagipula jika kau berlatih disana kerusakan yang ditimbulkan pasti akan merepotkan"_

_Mendengar keluhan Azazel membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus menggunakan sebuah bujukan. Dengan cepat dia menciptakan sebuah bulatan hitam seukuran bola takraw dengan beberapa cincin petir kehijauan yang mengitarinya_

_"Masih tidak bisa? Atau kau mau Grigori luluh lantak diterjang badai petir milyaran volt?"_

_Azazel hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sedikit keringat menetes didahinya ketika melihat bulatan hitam yang melayang indah diatas telapak tangan tangan iblis Namikaze didepannya yang tengah memasang senyum ramah. Tak mau tempat tinggalnya diratakan, gubernur itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah_

_"Yosh, senang mendengarnya gubernur-dono"_

Atensi Naruto teralihkan pada seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang yang nampak mengacungkan tangannya. "Ano...kenapa Naruto-nii hanya berlatih bersama Viola-nee ?"

Naruto hanya mengulas senyuman miterius ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Le Fay. "Hmm...nii-san ingin menciptakan hal baru bersama Viola, Le Fay-chan. Jadi kalian tidak boleh ikut oke?"

_Blush_

Sontak hampir semua wajah yang mendengar penuturan Naruto memerah. Itu karena kalimat ambigu yang Naruto lontarkan benar-benar bisa menimbulkan presepsi ganda

"Uwaaa, Asia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi bibi?!"

Asia sedikit terpikik sembari menangkup kedua pipi putihnya yang merona. Pandangannya bergantian menatap kakaknya yang nampak terkejut melihat reaksinya dan 'calon' kakak iparnya yang malah nampak lebih terkejut lagi.

"A-ano, kurasa Asia-chan ada b-benarnya s-senpai. A-aku m-masih belum siap u-untuk melakukannya, a-apalagi di tempat se-seperti ini," cicit Viola yang sesekali melirik Naruto dengan wajah yang dihiasi rona merah pekat. Kedua tangannya disatukan didepan dada dengan posisi jari telunjuk yang nampak beradu. Sebuah perilaku khas serang gadis pemalu yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan oleh Viola Lucifer

'k-kawai ugh'

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto hanya sedikit berdehem pelan guna menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sempat tak terkendali. Sungguh, baru kali ini dia merasakan sebuah sensaasi yang dinamakan 'malu' ketika bersama seorang gadis. Memang sebelum-sebelumnya doia sering merasakan ini ketika sedang bersama Rias. Namun itu sudah terjadi sangat lama sekali, sebeluum dia pergi meninggalkan Mekai untuk melakukan pelatihan

Sebagai seorang iblis yang dianugrahi ketampanan dan kekuatan yang bisa dikatakan berlebihan, sudah banya kaum perempuan yang menaruh hati pada seorang Namikaze Naruto. Baik itu dari kalangan manusia maupun makhluk supernatural dengan status sosial yang amat tinggi.

_Seorang_ _putri__ yang menjadi kandidat ratu elf, Emilia_

_Putri sulung Ulther Pendragon yang sekaligus menjadi kakak dari Arthur, Altria Pendragon_

_Gadis vampir pemilik Longinus dan merupakan putri dari Lord Tepes, Valerie Tepes_

Namun semua perasaan mereka terpaksa Naruto tolak karena dulu dia telah memiliki seorang tunangan yang selalu menanti kepulangannya, meski sekarang semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan.

"A-apa yang kalian katakan hah?! A-aku hanya ingin melatih V-V-Viola untuk menstabilkan penggunaan Youki serta Mana dari Albion saja?!" Dalam hati, Naruto merutuki lidahnya yang entah kenapa bisa mengeluarkan kalimat terbata seperti itu. Sungguh, dirinya tak menyangka bahwa ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman seperti ini"L-lagipula mengapa kalian masih disini? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk bersegera?"

Semua hanya mengangguk paham, meski sedikit kecewa ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto. Tak banyak berkomentar lagi, mereka lalu berpencar menuju tempat yang sebelumnya telah dijelaskan Naruto

_Di sisi Ophis dan Azazel_

"Bikou dan Kuroka akan berlatih bersamaku, sedangkan yang lain bersama gubernur, ada yang keberatan?"

Melihat semua menggeleng membuat Ophis tersenyum kecil. "Bagus, ayo buat King kalian bangga?!"

"""Ha'i?!!"""

_Di sisi Naruto_

Suasana canggung menyelimuti sepasang iblis yang terlihat terbang menuju danau tempat mereka akan berlatih.

'Sialan?! Suasana macam apa ini?! Aku benar-benar tak tahan'

Batin Naruto berteriak. Remaja itu sedikit mencuri pandang kearah Viola yang tebang dengan empat pasang sayap iblis miliknya. Aneh, padahal gadis itu lebih suka menggunakan sayap dari Longinusnya dari pada menggunakan sayap iblis. Namun, ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, kedua iblis itu hanya bisa memalingkan muka dengan wajah memerah.

Didalam mindscape Viola, nampak Albion yang sedang berbaring menatap Viola dengan seringai khas miliknya. Sebenarnya naga itu tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui situasi yang Viola alami, namun dia lebih suka mendengar penuturan langsung dari inangnya.

["Hooo, coba lihat apa yang kita dapat disini...seorang Viola Lucifer yang tengah merona malu"]

"Urusai na?! sebenarnya apa yang aku katakan tadi?! Viola no baka?!" Viola menghenntakkan kakinya kesal pada lantai mindscape miliknya. Sungguh, dia sendiri bingung mengapa tadi dirinya bisa menympulkan penuturan senpainya menjadi hal yang amat memalukan. Suasana yang sedari awal sudah sedikit canggng akibat ungkapan perassaan Viola ketika di mansion kini terasa semakin canggung.

["Sudahlah, lama kelamaan pasti akan kembali seperti biasa"]

Mereka lalu berhenti ketika sampai tepat diatas danau. Naruto membalikkan badannya menatap Viola, begitu juga Viola yang ikut mebalikkan badan sehingga kedua iris saling beradu.

"Vi-Vio-"

"A-ano"

Dua iblis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan masing masing. "S-sebaiknya se-senpai dahulu" ucap Viola memberanikan diri menatap Naruto yang tengah menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah." Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam seraya memejamkan mata. Suasana canggung yang sedari tadi mereka rasakan setika menjadi berat dan lebih serius setelah Naruto membuka matanya, menampilkan iris keemasan yang tak bisa berhenti untuk Viola kagumi. "Ne Viola? Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk menjadi setengah naga?"

Viola terdiam. Meski sebenarnya dirinya sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto, tetapi Viola menahan dirnya untuk tidak langsung bertanya. Dia tahu bahwa masih ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh iblis muda yang kini telah menjadi Kingnya itu.

"Tadi, saat kau tidur, Albion sempat mengambil alih tubuhmu dan berkata padaku bahwa dirinya ingin benar-benar menyatu denganmu, menjadikanmu sebagai seorang setengah naga."

Naruto mengingat beberapa saat lalu ketika dirinya mengantarkan Viola kembali kekamar untuk beristirahat setelah mengalami sedikit konflik emosi dengannya.

Namun, ketika hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar Viola, Naruto harus tersentak kaget ketika mendapati tubuh Viola yang tiba-tiba bangun dengan mata biru tanpa pupil yang bersinar terang

[**Flasback**]

["Iblis muda Namikaze Naruto, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"]

Tiba-tiba suara Viola menjadi berat. Auranya-pun berubah menjadi lebih mencekam dari biasanya. Dari perubahan itulah, Naruto dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa saat ini Albion sedang mengambil alih tubuh Viola

Meembalikkan badannya, Naruto lalu mendekati sosok Albion yang sedang berada dalam tubuh Viola. "Sebelumnya, senang dapat berbicara lagi dengan anda, Albion-san. Namun ada apa gerangan sehingga diri anda mengedalikan tubuh dari Queen saya?"

Albion sedikit menekuk alisnya kesal. Terlalu formal, nada serta bahasa yang Naruto gunakan membuat dirinya merasa tak nyaman. Sebagai seekor Heavenly Dragon, Albion tentu memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi, namun ketika dia sedang bersama Naruto, Albion dapat merasakan harga dirinya ditekan oleh kharisma yang dikeluarkan putra kedua lord Namikaze itu. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan iblis itu

["Berhenti bersikap formal kepadaku, Naruto, aku tak nyaman dengan itu"] Abion lalu menepuk bagian kasur disampingnya dengan telapak tangan Viola, tanda mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk. ["Duduklah, ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan denganmu"]

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dia lalu menggerakkan kakinya mendekati kasur berukuran besar milik Viola, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping Albion. "Jadi? Ada perlu apa hingga kau mengambil alih tubuh Viola? Kurasa ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan mengngat betapa malasnya dirimu"

Naga itu hanya mendecih mendengar ejekan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Sedikit memutar badannya, Albion mengambil posisi saling berhadapan dengan iblis muda itu. ["Dengar Naruto, aku ingin mengubah Viola menjadi setengah naga, dengan kata lain, aku akan memasukkan kepingan jiwa milikku dalam tubuh gadis ini"]

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala. Sebenarnya dirinya sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar penuturan Albion, namun dalam sekejap dia dapat memahami apa maksud yang sebenarnya yang naga surgwi itu inginkan.

"Aku tak keberatan dengan itu, namun bagaimana caramu meyatukan Mana dengan Youki yang mengalir dalam tubuh Viola?" Sebagai setengah iblis dan juga Hakuryuukou, Viola tentu memiliki Youki dan Mana yang sering dia gunakan secara bergantian. Namun, jika Albion mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menyatukan kepingan jiwanya dalam tubuh Viola, tentu aliran [mana] dan [youki] akan saling bertubrukan.

["Kau tak perlu khawatir, biar aku yang mengurus itu"] Albion lalu mulai memejamkan mata sebagai tanda waktu pengendalian tubuh Viola semakin menipis.["Yang terpenting, bawalah Viola kedaerah yang luas dan sepi"]

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto mengangguk kecil. Di satu sisi da senang bahwa Queennya akan menjadi makhluk setengah naga yang secara otomatis akan menambah kekuatan tempur Viola. Namun di sisi lain dia merasa khawatir tentang akibat yang ditimbulkan oleh perubahan itu.

"Hah~, wakatta"

[**Flashback End**]

"Cobalah untuk menemui Albion dan segera putuskan hal ini"

Viola hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia mulai memejamkan mata untuk bertemu Albion didalam mindscape miliknya.

["Jadi...bagaimana keputusanmu,Viola?"]

Ketika membuka mata, Viola mendapati Albion tengah berdiri dengan tegak. Kepala besarnya sedikit ditundukan agar bisa beradu pandang dengan Viola.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu apa maksudmu ingin mengubah diriku menjadi setengah naga." Viola memulai percakapan dengan nada serius disertai iris shappirenya yang berkilat tajam."Aku heran... Kenapa sosok naga surgawi sepertimu dengan senang hati mau memberikan sedikit kepingan jiwanya kepadaku yang notabene-nya hanyalah makhluk yang dulu sering kau sebut rendahan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Viola membuat Albion mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. Naga itu lalu menekuk keempat kakinya sehingga membuat posisi duduk.

["Naiklah keatas kepalaku. Akan kuceritakan beberapa hal mengenai masa lalu"]

Tanpa membuang waktu, Viola melompat keatas kepala Albion lalu duduk disana. Kedua kakinya ditekuk dengan posisi tangan yang memeluk lutut.

["Dahulu, sebelum dinobatkan menjadi Naga Surgawi generasi terakhir,aku adalah seekor naga yang amat payah"]. Albion mulai bercerita dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup. ["Aku tidak bisa menyemburkan api layaknya naga lain, aku sangat buruk dalam pengendalia Mana sehingga selalu menjadi bahan ejekan teman-teman sebayaku"]

["Sampai suatu hari, saat aku pulang ke gua tempat tinggal kami-"] Albion lalu membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan mata biru kristal dengan pupil hitam vertikal yang berkilat menahan marah.["Aku melihat keluargaku... dibantai oleh seekor naga yang saat itu dinobatkan menjadi satu-satunya Naga Surgawi, Draig"]

["Keparat itu..dengan begitu senangnya menikmati setiap teriakan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan keluragaku akibat magma yang merendam tubuh mereka"]. Viola dapat merasakan kebencian yang amat sangat terkumpul dalam diri Albion ketika menyebut nama rivalnya, Draig. ["Aku yang pada saat itu dikuasai amarah langsung menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Meski begitu dia malah tampak semakin menyeringai"]

_["Ayo naga kecil, apa hanya ini batas kemampuanmu?"]_

Sekelebat ingatan tentang ucapan Draig melintas di kepala Albion. ["Tubuhku penuh dengan luka bakar, sementara dia hanya menampilkan raut wajah bosan setelah berhasil menjatuhkanku hanya dalam sekali pukul"]

_["Kheh__, kau membosankan seperti mereka"]_

["Namun, tanpa kusadarit, pada saat itu tubuhku mulai berevolusi, mulai dari kristal kebiruan yang menghiasi setiap sisi badanku hingga sepasang sayap berwarna-biru putih yang tebentang indah di punggungku. Ukuranku pun bertambah hingga dapat menyamai besar tubuh milik Draig"]

["Sebuah padang es tercipta meluas hingga radius puluhan kilometer tercipta dengan diriku sebagai pusatnya. Dapat kulihat raut wajah Draig yang sepertinya terkejut akan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya"]

"Dan sejak saat itulah kau selalu bertarung dengan Draig hingga mengacau di arena Great War." Viola meneruskan cerita masa lalu Albion dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat diartikan. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Albion memiliki masa lalu yang hampir sama dengannya.

["Benar, saat itu aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain membalaskan kematian keluargaku. Hingga akhirnya Dia menyegelku dalam sebuah artefak bernama Sacred Gear"] Albion sedikit mengatur nafas untuk meredam emosi yang sempat memenuhi hatinya. [" Namun, sebelum diriku tersegel, Dia sempat berkata padaku bahwa 'Suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan seseorang yang akan membuka kembali pintu hatimu, Albion. Maaf telah menyegelmu dalam benda ini ' dengan nada yang begitu halus. Sungguh, aku dapat merasakan betapa besar kasih sayang-Nya pada saat tubuhku mulai terrsegel"]

Albion melirik Viola. Dapat dilihat melalui kedua matanya bahwa Viola nampak sedang berfikir dengan wajah yang dibenamkan diantara kedua lututnya yang disatukan.

["Dengar Viola. Aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah kepadamu dan terserah kau mau menerimanya atau tidak. Namun, ketahuilah bahwa penyatuan ini tidak akan mempengaruhi kekuatanku yang akan melekat pada tubuh inang setelahmu."]

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Albion membuat Viola akhirnya dapat bernafas lega. Sebenarnya inilah efek samping yang ditakutkan Viola ketika Albion mengatakan bahwa ingin memberikan kepingan jiwanya. Viola tak ingin bahwa pemegang gelar Hakuryuukou dimasa mendatang hanya akan membawa sebagian kekuatan dari Albion karena kepingan jiwa yang lain akan terus berada di dalam tubuhnya

Setelah menarik nafas sejenak, Viola lalu menegakkan badannya lalu melompat turun dari kepala Albion. Setelah menapak dataran, dia lalu memutar tubuhnya. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak agar dapat bertatapan langsung dengan naga yang selama ini telah menjadi partnernya

"Baiklah. Aku...Viola Lucifer...dengan senang hati akan menerima hadiahmu. Dengan memberikan kepingan jiwamu agar dapat menyatu dengan tubuhku...aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Vanishing Dragon no ALbion"

Dan Albion tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Perlahan, sebuah cahaya putih kebiruan bersinar terang menyelimuti tubuh besarnya. Viola yang sedang berada didepannya mau tak mau hanya menutup mata seraya menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi wajah.

Setelah beberapa deik berlalu, cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Albion meredup. Viola lalu menurunkan tangan seraya membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Viola~"

Sebuah suara feminim yang terdengar begitu lembut mengalun di telinga Viola. Gadis itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan guna mencari siapa pemilik suara itu

"Siapa kau? tunjukkan dirimu"

Seru Viola dengan nada datar disertai kewaspadaan yang amat tinggi, Iris shappirenya tak henti untuk bergerak, mencoba mencari siapa sosok yang telah berhasil menyusup dalam mindscapenya.

Viola tersentak. Dirinya baru sadar bahwa sosk naga yang biasanya berada didepannya kini sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan seberkas cahaya yang melayang-layang beberapa meter didepannya.

"Kau tidak menegnaliku, partner?"

Berkas cahaya itu lalu membentuk seebuah tubuh manusia mulai dari kaki, badan, tangan dan yang terakhir kepala.

_Cantik Sekali_

Gumam Viola ketika melihat sosok yang terbentuk dari berkas cahaya Albion. Tubuh yang tinggi dan lann\gsing dibalut dengan gaun berwarna biru-putih, surai putih panjang selutut, wajah yang nampak anggun dengan hiasan mahkota berornamen bunga.

"Ufufufu, kau masih lebih cantiik dariku Viola."

Sosok itu tertawa lembut dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Sungguh, Viola seperti sedang berhadapan dengan seorang dewi.

"T-tunggu dulu?! Dari mana kau tau namaku?"

Benar, bukan saatnya mengagumi pesona dari seorang dewo didepannya. Dengan mata menyipit serta alis yang sedikit ditekuk, Viola mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Are? kau tak mengenaliku? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan partner kesayanganmu ini, Viola?"

Sosok itu hanya memasang raut wajah kebigungan. Namun, tak alam kemudian raut wajah kebingunngan itu terganti menjadi sebuah senyum yang nampak begitu indah.

"Kau takperlu terkejut Viola, layaknya Ophis, aku merupakan salah satu naga yang diberkahi dengan kemapuan berubah menjadi manusia?"

Dan didetik itu juga Viola menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sungguh, dirinya merasa terkejut ketika mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa Albion adalah seekor naga betina. Padahal, seingat Viola, beberapa menit yang lalu dia masih berbicara dengan Albion dalam eujud naganya dan Viola sangat yakin bahwa ssetiap suara yang dikeluarkan Albion adalah suara berat khas seorang pria.

"T-tidak mungkin"

Albion sedikit menaikkan alisnya. "Hm? Apanya yang tidak mungkin Viola?"

"Albion itu...SEEKOR NAGA JANTAN!" Viola berteriak dengan muka yang amat menahan jengkel. Telunjuknya teracung kearah wajah perempuan yang tadi mengaku sebagai perwujudan Albion."Dan aku yakin bahwa perubahannya menjadi manusia tak lepas dari jenis kelamin pada saat menjadi naga"

Dan Albion kembali tertawa merdu. Sungguh, sangat jarang dia bisa menyaksikan Viola bertingkah seperti ini. Tak tahan melihat wajah aneh Viola, Albion mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk berubah menjadi naga...dalam wujud aslinya

["Bagaimana Viola? Bukankah aku lebih terlihat cantik dengan wujud ini?"]

Dan Viola harus merasakan hal yang dinamakan terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Albion benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, dalam artian Viola dapat merasakan perubahan yang cukup signifikan terkait wujud naga Albion yang baru kali ini dia lihat. Mulai dari tubuh yang terlihat lebih ramping dan kecil hingga suaranya yang merdu seperti wujud manusianya namun sedikit lebih berat

"Oke, aku tak peduli apa yang membuatmu menyamar menjadi naga laki-laki, namun aku sangat yakin jika sebelumnya kau adalah betina tulen seperti ini." Dan Viola dapat mendengar suara kekehan Albion. "Jadi...bisakah kita segera mulai ritualnya. Aku merasa tak enak pada senpai karena terlalu lama membiarkan dirinya menunggu

"Ufufufu tentu saja partner." Albion lalu berubah menjadi wujud manusianya. Naga itu berjalan mendekati Viola yang nampak memejamkan mata. Dapat Albion lihat keyakinan yang amat sangat telah tercipta dalam diri gadis itu.

Albion lalu menciptakan benda semacam kristal berukuran kecil dengan warna biru cerah. "Ini akan sedikit sakit, jadi tahanlah sebentar Viola." Ucap Albion lalu menancapkan kristal itu diperut Viola

"Kyah"

Viola terpekik kecil ketika merasakan sesuatu menembus kulit perutnya. Demi apapun, rasanya Viola ingin menjerit sekeraa yang dia bisa ketika kristal itu menusuk semakin dalam ke tubuhnya. Namun, rasa sakit itu tak berlangsung lama sebelum sebuah perasaan sejuk dan dingin mulai dapat ia rasakan.

"Sudah selesai, kau bisa membuka matamu Viola"

Mendengar ucapan dari partnernya membuat perasaan lega muncul di hati Viola. Dengan perlahan dai lalu membuka kelopak matanya.

"Hm? Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah," gumam Viola seraya melihat kedua tangan dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang dapat ia jangkau.

"Tentu saja, penyatuanmu dengan kepingan jiwaku hanya mengubah aliran Mana dan Youki yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu, bukan merubah penampilan fisik. Artinya, saat ini kau memiliki dua jenis energi, Mana dan youki yang dapat digunakan secara bersamaan"

Viola hanya mengangguk kecil ketika telinganya menerima penjelasan dari Albion. Merasa tak punya urusan lagi, perlahan tubuh Viola terurai menjadi serpihan cahaya layaknya kunang-kunang

"Selamat, kau telah menjadi setengah naga, Viola Lucifer"

Itulah kalimat yang pertama kali Viola dengar ketika kesadarannya kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Mencoba membuka matanya, Viola dapat melihat danau serta wilayah yang ada dibawahnya telah diselimuti es dalam radius beberapa ratus meter.

"Ano senpai? Apa aku yang melakukan ini?"

Naruto hanya menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan viola dengan sebuah tawa kecil. "Daijoubu, mungkin inilah alasan kenapa Albion meyuruhku untuk membawamu ketempat yang luas dan sepi"

"Lagipula ada hal yang harus kupastikan disini," tambah remaja itu seraya membuat sebuah tombak petir berukuran sedang kemudian melemparkannya kearah Viola.

Melihat sebuah tombak yang tertuju kearahnya membuat iris Viola membola. Namun, sepersekian detik kemudian kekagetan itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyum maniak. Dengan diihiasi seringai kecil, gadis itu menepis tombak Naruto dengan tangan kanannya

"Ne senpai~ pemanasan atau langsung?"

Naruto kembali terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Viola. Sedikit menarik nafas, sebuah seringai ikut dipasang remaja bersurai pirang itu."Langsung saja bagaimana? Lagipula Azazel pasti tak keberatan jika kita all out disini"

"Souka~" gumam Viola lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar

"Bagaimana Albion?"

Albion yang sedang dalam wujud manusianya hanya mengeluarkan sebuah tawa merdu.["Ara~ Kita tunjukkan bagaimana kekuasaan seekor naga"]

"Dimengerti" balas Viola dengan seringai maniak yang sangat jarang dia keluarkan

_Swushh_

Pilar energi berwarna biru kristal terlihat menjulang tinggi menyelimuti Viola. Naruto yang sedang berada didekatnya mau tak mau harus menyilangkan tangannya agar tak ikut terhempas bersama dengan ledakan angin yang tercipta akibat tekanan energi Viola

"**Aku adalah naga yang akan bangkit"**

_Sudah dimulai-sepertinya akan dimulai_

**"Gelar Surgawi yang merebut prinsip dominasi Tuhan"**

_Selalu seperti itu-apapun yang terjadi, selalu seperti itu_

**"Aku berjalan pada ketidakbatasan, berlari dalam impian"**

Seseorang yang dunia cari- seseorang yang dunia benci

"**Aku akan menjadi kilauan putih nan suci**"

_Dambakan__ cinta, inginkan kebenaran-kalian selalu menghindari kemurnian tak peduli berapa kalipun_

"**Dan akan kubawa kalian pada batas kesucian Surga"**

"**Empireo Juggernaut Drive"**

_Kabooommm?!!!_

Tbc

Yo~ apa kabar? Sudah tiga minggu nggak up yah~

Ma~ sebenarnya kesibukan dunia nyata benar-benar mengganggu jadwalku untuk ngetik. Mulai dari laporan tiada henti sampai berbagai kegiatan sekolah semisal kemah dan Open House. Hah~ tapi aku sedikit menambah jumlah kata menjadi 8k, bagaimana?

Disini aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal penting yang aku ingin kalian baca agar nggak bingung

1\. Aku membagi dua jenis energi dalam fict ini. Yang pertama yaitu Youki, sumber energi para makhluk gelap, semisal iblis, vampir, werewolf dan berbagai ras lain. Yang kedua Mana, sumber energi para makhluk yang dianggap suci layaknya Naga, Elf, Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, dan yang lain. Lalu, untuk senjutsu atau energi alam aku akan menyebutnya Touki.

2\. Naruto pergi ketika berusia 15 tahun. Setelah itu dia berkelanan e berbagai tempat yaitu 1 tahun istana Yokai, 2 tahun takamagahara, 2 tahun Asgard, 3 tahun berkeliling dunia dan 2 tahun terakhr di gunung Olympus. Jadi usia Naruto saat ini sekitar 25 tahun.

3\. Dengan ini Viola resmi menjadi iblis setengah naga, dan juga Albion memeiliki wujud seorang perempuan cantik bersurai putih. Karena itu diriku sedikit merubah lafal mantra dari Juggernaut Drive. Jika kalian bingung membayangkannya, wujud manusia Albion persis dengan salah satu servant dari fate series, Anastasia Nikoelevna Rumanova

4\. Naruto sudah berkeliling dunia, mengunjungi berbagai Ras. Jadi, kemungkinan aku akan menambahkan berbagai chara dari anime lain seperti Re:zero, Strike the Blood, Fate series dan lain lain. Saat ini aku sudah menjelaskan secara kias bahwa Naruto memiliki hubungan dengan Emilia, heroine dari re:zero yang disini menjadi putri ras Elf dan Arthuria / Altria Pendragon yang merupakan putri sulung dari pemimpin Asosiasi klan penyihir, Ulther Pendragon

5\. di cerita ini, aku memutuskan bahwa etiap iblis yang mampu menggunakan tru form tingkatannya adalah superdevil. Dan untuk masalah sayap, Naruto memilik 4 pasang pada saat melawan Ophis, aku memutuskan bahwa jumlah bukanlah tolak ukur kekuatan, melainkan kapasitas youki yang dimiliki. Jadi, meski kapasitas Youki milik Naruto lebih sedikit dari yondai maou lainnya, namun Naruto lebih unggul dalam pengolahan dan efektifitas penggunaan youki

6\. Aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian apa pair hanya Viola atau ditambah dengan sang adik, Tomoe?. Sebenernya aku udah nyiapan kerangka jika pairnya kakak beradik itu karena sedari awal memang itu rencananya. Namun jika kalian lebih memilih hanya Viola seorang tentu aku juga tak keberatan. Ma~ pilihan ada ditangan kalian, jadi tinggalkan komentar di kolom review yah, aku sangat butuh itu

7\. Apakah kalian ingin unsur lemon di fic ini?. wkwkwkwk, aku cuma pengen tau ajah. kalau kalian ingin mungkin aku bisa menambahkannya

Oke, itu saja yang aku sampaikan

Mur4s4me out


End file.
